Ash and May's Sexual Adventures
by Rohanz
Summary: Ash and May can't resist each other. Lots of Lemon. Not for kids.
1. Chapter 1

"The joy of a new love. They had only been together for a few months, Ash and May. The last 2 of which, they were living together. Their chemistry was incredible, though it was unknown if this chemistry carried on outside the bed. Neither one had ever experienced such sexual compatibility before. Maybe they were wrong for each other, neither one knew. Who really cares when the sex is so hot? When the times they weren't naked, they got along just fine? Enjoy it while it lasts, they both figured. Worry about the future in the future.

Ash worshipped her body. It was perfect. About 5'5, 130 pounds, shoulder length brown hair. Her smooth, milky skin accentuated her long legs. Her D-cup breasts were firm, and she loved to show them off. Today, for example, May wore a short, low cut red sundress.

They had made love twice that day already. The first time was when he woke up naked beside her, and he proceeded to kiss and caress and lick every inch of her beautiful body for nearly a half hour. By the time he slid inside her, both were so hot they were ready to combust. Afterwards, they had showered, and it was her turn to explore him. Now they were out shopping, and having a lot of fun together. After about an hour, though, their thoughts began to stray.

Ash was still in great shape. About 5'11 now, 190 pounds with short jet blacked hair, he was gorgeous. Just the look of him made her wet constantly. This was no exception. He was well hung - about 7 inches in length - and quite thick. She had always had a high sex drive, but this man made it uncontrollable. Yes, he was her first kiss, first relationship, first man to take her virginity, and the only one she slept with and she was feeling pretty happy with the fact, that it continued to be that way. Even though he had fucked her twice just a couple of short hours ago, being this close to him sent that familiar tingling feeling through her pussy.

She no longer cared to stay at the were walking past the mall exit, heading for another store when she stopped him. She was holding his hand, and she brought her face up to his. He kissed her softly, lips smacking. He kissed her again, then again, sucking her upper lip into his mouth. Ash had been spending the better part of the last hour trying to keep his dick soft. This woman turned him on like never before. Seeing her long, sexy legs, ending in two beautiful feet (she was wearing black sandals). Her apparent cleavage drew his gaze as well. Her beautiful smile made it even more difficult to keep his mind on other things. But all that battling was for nothing, since she had him fully hard with that one kiss. .He had a tent in his jeans, and she could feel it against her stomach as she snuck a tongue into his mouth.

"Let's go home, Ash." she whispered, looking at him with her sapphire blue eyes, "I desperately need you inside me again." She pulled him by the hand out the door of the mall. It seemed to him like everyone could see the massive bulge in his jeans, but he was too overcome with desire to worry about that. The two practically ran to the car, and hopped inside. .

He turned to her, and she was on him. Her mouth was all over his, her tongue darting far into his mouth as he slipped a hand around her waist. Their kissing was sloppy, urgent, as if trying to bottle their desires into that one kiss. .He slid his hand up her body over her sundress, slowly, briefly caressing her breast. He cupped her cheek with his hand, holding her head steady as he kissed her with all his love. .May gently grabbed that hand and slowly, erotically, brought it back down her body. She placed it on her soft, smooth leg just at the bottom of her dress, still kissing him. By this time, both of them were breathing laboriously, forgetting that they were in a parking lot. He squeezed her soft thigh, gently, before she slowly slid his hand up further between her legs. She forced his hand up to her crotch before letting it go. .He could feel tremendous heat emenating through her silk panties, and he could tell immediately that she was very wet. He could clearly fell her swollen pussy lips through the moist material. May had turned in her seat, slightly, and her legs parted a little more for him. .His fingers gently nudged her panties to one side. His cock twitched a little when he felt just how wet she really was!

"Mmmmmph..." she moaned into his mouth as he lightly ran two finger up and down the sopping wetness of her slit. 'smack, smack, smack, smack' their lips kissed loudly over and over. .He dipped his middle finger into her steamy hole.

"Ohhhh..." she sighed, breaking the kiss temporarily before kissing him again. He slid his finger all the way inside, and it's hot wetness gripped him tightly. He began to slide his finger in and out of her, and she began to whimper. Lightening bolts of pleasure shot throughout her body, initiating from her crotch. .His thumb began to nudge her clit, causing her to gasp in his mouth each time. He squeezed a second finger into her tightness. .

"Ohhh God..." she broke the kiss again, "let's go home now, I need you in me now!" she breathed. He slipped his fingers out of her and she felt a pang of despair. She needed him back in their! How was she going to make it? Ash started the car, and sped out of the parking lot faster than he had ever Ashe before. .May leaned forward and was kissing his neck, her hand expertly rubbing his hard cock over his jeans. Now HE didn't think he'd make it!

Mischieviously, she undid his button and pulled down his fly. She bent down to his lap as her hand pulled out his massive hard on. 7 inches of him sticking straight in the air. He was so thick! Seeing it didn't help her condition any, as waves of desire surged through her pussy. She kissed the mushroom head of his penis, and he gasped. Not bothering to tease, she slipped his cock right in her mouth, sliding her lips most of the way down immediately.

."Ohhhh..." he moaned, his one hand remained on the steering wheel as his other held the back of her head. His fingers slid into her hair as she began to bob her head up and down on his lap. She was so good at that! They were so good together! They were like one, each one in tune with the other's feelings and needs. .Her lips glided expertly up and down his shaft, sucking hard and slurping loudly. 'slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp' he loved listening to her suck his cock. How long a drive was it again?

He felt amazing, he nearly forgot what he was doing. A five minute drive, thank goodness. Seemed like it was taking forever! His lust, his love, his desire for her was more intense than anyone can comprehend. He felt like he could fuck this goddess over and over again until he died. .He was humping his hips up off the seat a little, driving his cock further into her mouth. May didn't mind, though. She was a pro. She could nearly take his entire dick, and didn't mind if he banged her throat a little. She loved him, and loved to make him want her.

.Half an hour later, he pulled into the parking lot. Sensing they had stopped, May pulled his organ out of her mouth with a 'slurp'. She looked up at him, smiling. His mouth was on hers, his tongue forcing its way inside. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft and she began to stroke him as they exchanged tongues. His hands grabbed her breasts over her sundress, caressing them, squeezing them as he humped her hand. They were gasping for breath, kissing so hard. She broke the kiss. ."I need you to fuck me, Ash." she whispered, "let's go inside, please? Hurry!" Her hand released his dick and she got out of the car, hurriedly. He forced his cock back into his underwear, but was unable to pull up the zipper. He did manage to squeeze the button closed, so he left it that, scrambling out of the car. .

Their apartment was small, and their section of the hall only had 3 other apartments share it - 6 doors in all if you include the 2 exits and their own apartment. .May was waiting for him at the door, chest heaving. She didn't have her keys. His lips were on hers again, and he pressed her roughly against the door. She was conscious of his huge bulge pressed against her stomach as she eagerly sent her tongue into his mouth, her arms going around his neck. Her sexy leg went around his, and she ran her foot up and down his jeans, still wearing her sandals.

Without breaking the kiss, he reached into his pocket and managed to grab his keys. Heart pounding, eyes closed, he stuck the key in the vicinity of the doorknob. He hit it blindly, completely missing the lock, the impact knocking the keys from his hand. .He shot his tongue even farther into her mouth as his keys fell to the floor. Instead of bending to grab the keys, Ash instead grabbed the leg that was half around him, raising it higher. He slid his hand up the outside of her smooth leg, his touch sending thrills up her body. .He caressed her smooth ass, his hands sliding into the side of her panties and squeezing the naked skin. Breathing heavily into her mouth, he slid his fingers down the crack of her ass, reaching underneath her. He felt the moist heat from her slit, and he was able to dip a finger partway inside her.

."Ohhhh..." she sighed, softly. Pure electricity ran through her body. She needed to fucked so badly. Her hand slid down his chest, reaching down to his crotch. Upon feeling his bulge, she realized that she couldn't stop. Her hands seemed to automatically undo the button that was all that was holding his jeans together. They snapped wide open, his hard cock peeking above his boxers. Her hand instantly grabbed his manhood and began to squeeze and stroke him as they continued to make out in the hallway. .Now it was his turn to moan into her mouth. He slipped his finger out of her, and slid his hand around to the front, reaching up between her sexy thighs. Forcing her panties to the side, he began to rub her naked wet slit with even more urgency.

."God!" he said between kisses, "you're so wet!" ."I know," she mumbled as he kissed her, "I want you to fuck me so badly." .

What happened from there was pure animal instinct, and could not be helped by either of them. They were on the wrong side of the door to privacy. His jeans had slipped down to his knees, and her frantic stroking had pushed his boxers down somewhat as well. .He lifted her leg up even higher, her dress was forced up to her waist on that one side. His thumb kept her panties at one side and he pressed himself harder against her, making her release her grip on his manhood. .

Kissing hungrily, breathing heavily, he bent his knees, touching the head of his exposed cock against her naked, wet slit. She was so wet, she sucked the first two inches of him inside her tremendous warmth. ."Mmmmmph..." she moaned into his mouth, his cock stretching her vagina wide. .He drove himself upward, forcing all seven inches of him to sheathed inside her. "Ohhhh..." she gasped, kissing him again.

He felt so incredible inside her! He reached so deep. Thrills shot up her spine and this time would not go away. She felt like she would cum soon. .Right there in the hallway, just inches from their apartment, Ash began to fuck May against the door. From where they were, two of the three other apartments could see their door through the peephole. Were they looking? .The two lovers were unaware of anything else going on in the world. He was inside her, it felt like heaven, that was all they knew.

Pulling back halfway, he thrusted up into the helpless girl again. "UNH!" she moaned as he broke the kiss. He kissed over her cheek to the side of her neck. She could feel his breath on her skin as he began to slide in and out of her. ."Unh! Unh! Unh! Ohh! Unh! Ohh!" she moaned softly, orgasm rising. He gently nipped at her ear, still sliding his long pole in and out of the depths of her needy pussy. His hand had lost its grip on her panties, and they had slid back across her pussy a little.

Fortunately they were silk and did nothing to hurt the sensation he was feeling. He just continued fucking her up against the door. .He had a tight grip on her bare ass, holding her leg high in the air as he pistoned in and out of her. Her foot was flailing behind his thrusting ass, her other foot was on its toes, barely touching the carpet as he pretty much held her up in the air. .The sensation she was feeling, of having such a big cock glide in and out of her slick, hungry vagina was just to much. She tried to stifle her moans but they just became too loud.

"Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! ... OHHHHH!" she let out a long cry, cumming violently. Her heart was pounding, her body became flushed, the inner walls of her pussy convulsed around him as the orgasm took over. She was gasping for breath, a helpless ragdoll as Ash slid up into her over and over. .The door was shaking against its frame as he fucked her even harder, kissing at her neck. She was breathing and moaning in his ear, he went so deep!

"Ohhh I love you so much!" she cried softly, finally recovering a little.

"I love you, too May!" he gasped, "You are so fucking hot!"."I'm cumming!" he cried, still slamming up into her.

"Ohh God cum inside me honey!" she moaned. Neither cared who saw. Neither cared who heard.

Their lust was all encompassing. He frantically screwed her hard against the door, his grip on her ass cheek would have been painful had her body allowed any feelings outside of her pussy to escape. 'boom..boom..boom..boom' the door was really rocking against its frame as their fucking reached a crescendo.

Ash jammed his penis all the way inside May's eager vagina and held it there. He moaned, cock jerking wildly inside her. .A huge, thick stream of cum flew out the end of his penis and into her womb. Another load of semen fired inside her as he pressed against her right there in the public hallway. .He grinded himself against her, shaking as he continued to ejaculate within her depths. His searching lips found hers and they kissed passionately, breathlessly as the severity of his orgasm died down. .The last of his cum trickled out of his dick and into her pussy as they came to their senses. He pulled his softening member out of her and they broke apart.

Grabbing his jeans and keys off the floor, he half pulled up his jeans as he fumbled for the lock. ."Holy shit!" he said, just becoming aware of where they were and what they did. He opened the door and they rushed in, laughing. He shut the door and held her, kissing her. ."You are amazing." he said between kisses.

"I love you!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that.**  
 **Also, this is a strict warning to St. Elmo's Fire to stay away from my fic and better not review on it. Pokémon is categorized under 'Games' and not Anime. And this is my fic, so i'll do the hell whatever i want.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sharing is Caring

May and Ash were shopping in Snowpoint City to buy their Christmas essentials and spend some time together away from Hoenn. They were casually walking down the roads with interlinking arms whilst window shopping. Both Ash and May were feeling very happy and felt at peace as they used each other to keep warm, and May especially was enjoying herself because she was holding tightly onto the most important man in her life, someone who meant everything to her.

.But suddenly the snowfall started to speed up before it felt like a snowstorm was approaching and Ash and May quickly ran into the Pokemon centre, where all their Pokemon were in an attempt to escape the storm. As soon as they entered they were greeted by the warmth of the fire from the wood burner and the familiar Christmassy scents of cinnamon and spiced berries. Sighing contently, the couple started to take off their jackets showing the whole world that they were a couple by exposing their Christmas-style jumpers which had their faces stitched onto them - it was May's idea of customizing the jumpers and thought it would be cute to have their faces on them.

.Despite feeling warm, they both gave each other a look which the other understood as a message that there was another way to keep warm and so the couple made their way to their room, waving hello to Nurse Joy and telling her to keep onto their Pokémon for a little longer.. As they closed the door behind them, May placed a 'Do not disturb sign' on the door handle so that no one would interrupt them .After an hour of fun, both Ash and May were cuddling in bed both covered in sweat and each other's fluids.

After recovering and catching their breaths, Ash started to stroke her hair, whilst she massaged his shoulders and drummed her fingers on his cock to get it hard again. Ash then pulled her on top of him, smiling and admiring his girlfriend before an idea popped into his head and he asked May "Hey babe, it's almost Christmas so should we see if anyone is in the same as us and wants to join and share the fun? Maybe I could give Zoey a call?"

May's eyes came alive when she heard what he said and immediately grinned "Yeah, except she's in Unova at the moment,'' she informed as he let out a desolate moan.

''But definitely we need to find someone soon. You didn't help either by sticking your cock into me whilst we showered." Ash simply sweatdropped and apologized to which May responded with a French kiss then whispering "Don't be sorry, I enjoyed the whole experience". The pair then decided to take a short nap to regain energy they used up in their fun.

.The couple started to wake up from their nap after 2 hours, and shared a quick shower before getting dressed and heading into the Pokemon Centre lobby to find a willing girl. They scanned the whole place and couldn't find many people as they assumed many would not be out travelling and were at home with family to prepare for Christmas. They both looked at one another and sighed, but were determined not to give up. They took a seat in the lobby and were just looking around and watching the Christmas themed movie on the television to pass the time.

..An hour into the movie, Ash spotted a girl with red hair, and blue eyes taking a seat on the sofa opposite to the one May and he were occupying and with a smirk nudged May. She was irritated by Ash's nudging as she wanted to watch the movie but when she followed Ash's line of sight, gasped as it appeared that they may have found the person they were looking for. May had to admit, the girl was pretty attractive dressed in her red shirt and blue skirt that matched her eye colour. Ash and May glanced at each other before making their way over to the girl in question. The girl was taking off her jacket when she spotted an attractive male and an equally attractive woman make their way over to her. She blushed when the man approached her and sat down next to her, whilst the girl sat on the other side.

..Ash was the first to break the silence and stuck his hand out and with a smile stated "Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum and me and my girlfriend May wanted to greet you and have a chat seeing that you are on your own." The girl smiled in return and shook Ash's hand before replying "Nice to meet you two! My name is Salima. I came to Snowpoint to do some shopping and decided to come here for a rest break.".

.May was next to speak up and said "Same here Salima, we live in Hoenn and decided to come to Snowpoint's world famous Christmas markets." Salima's eyes twinkled at this and both girls started to discuss the gifts and other items that were being sold. Ash was getting slightly frustrated as the conversations seemed to be going off to into the wrong direction, but decided not to voice his frustration as it might make Salima uncomfortable if they asked her out of the blue without building some sort of friendship, instead he decided to patiently wait for the girls to end their conversation while he started at Salima's double D breasts..

..As the girl's conversation came to an end, May grabbed Salima's hand and looked at her with a seductive smile before speaking quietly so that only the three could hear and asked "Salima, listen, me and Ash wanted to ask you if you would be kind enough to help us with a situation?"

Salima looked at May and responded "Sure I can. What kind of friends would not help another out?" Ash was quite nervous and said "Salima our problem doesn't have a normal solution and you might freak out by what we have to ask you."  
..Salima looked back and forth between the two with a concerned expression and pressed them with "What wrong? How can I help?" May took a deep breath before whispering with a low seductive voice "Ash and I are feeling very festive in our room and were wondering if you would like a share of the fun? It is Christmas after all where the motto is 'Sharing is caring'?".  
..Salima didn't respond and just looked at May with a blank expression. May not liking the silence then asked "Well what do think? Wanna have fun with us?" Salima had a confused expression and wanted to clarify something and asked "Wait you two want to have a threesome with me? But why?"./spanbr / span style="background: white;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;".Ash placed his hand on Salima's shoulder and said "Well we both like to keep our sex life varied and exciting, plus you are very attractive". With that he winked at the girl before placing his left hand on her thigh and started rubbing it. Salima seemed to be in deep thought before responding "I don't know guys, what would my boyfriend say if he found out?"  
.."He won't find out, I mean he isn't here and why would Ash or I say anything to anyone about this? But it's your choice, if you are not comfortable then it's OK" responded May as she squeezed Salima's hand to comfort her. Salima looked at the two before going into deep thoughts once again to decide what to do; whilst she was thinking, Ash kept rubbing her thigh with one hand to help convince her to join May and him in their room.

.After what seemed like 5 minutes, Salima took a deep breath and took May's right hand in her left and Ash's left hand in her right and looked at the two before winking and said "I guess I could use some fun and variety myself guys. Let's do it!".

..Ash and May exchanged looks before smiling and the trio got up and left the lobby and headed to the bedroom. As they walked, Ash ended up in the middle of the two girls and placed a hand on each of their asses whilst the girls each occupied one of his ass cheeks and they all squeezed each other at the same time. Once they reached the room and entered it, Ash quickly placed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door handle so that they can have fun in peace without any interruptions..

..As Ash turned around to face the two girls, he found them already on the bed making out and tugging at each other's clothes. Ash decided he would let them two get to know each other a bit better and instead moved one of the chairs in the room and placed it in front of the bed and sat there with his erect cock making an obvious bulge in his pants whilst taking off his jumper and unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his naked upper body to the girls..

..May and Salima kept kissing one another and started to undress each other with both skirts coming off first allowing their panties to come to view followed by their tops. May was wearing a matching set of white lace panties and white lace bra whilst Salima wore pink panties with a black bow on the front and a pink bra. As they kept kissing and fondling they pressed their pussies together and started to rub them against each other for stimulation. Both girls were lost in their euphoria that Ash was starting to get impatient and so cleared his throat to get the attention of the girls. The girls stopped locking lips and opened their eyes and faced Ash who had his arms folded with his right index finger tapping against his left arm with one eyebrow raised. Both girls gave an embarrassed smile and blushed realising they totally forgot about Ash..

..May crawled over to Ash and sat on his lap stroking his face before kissing him then started massaging his shoulders as an attempt to apologize. Ash in response started moving his hands up and down May's body to let her know he was enjoying what she was doing to him. May could tell he was enjoying it as she felt his cock pulsate against her thigh which caused her to grin and suddenly stop kissing Ash. Ash in turn gave a quizzed look as he was about to ask May why she stopped but May placed a finger on his lip whilst reaching her other hand out to Salima. Salima who was watching the two and had one hand rubbing her pussy furiously stopped when May held out her hand for her and took it before May guided her to Ash's lap and got off leaving Salima to be the only occupant of Ash's lap.

..Salima gave an awkward look to Ash as she wasn't sure on what to do next because unlike the couple, Salima was sexually inexperienced apart from the one time she and her boyfriend had sex. Ash sensing her unsure state, tried to make her feel more comfortable and placed his left hand on her ass cheek whilst his right hand occupied her right, bra covered breast massaging them both.

.Salima who started to moan began to trace Ash's abs before leaning in for a kiss which was reciprocated by Ash. May who was now standing next to the two watching them with a smile unclasped her bra and pulled down her panties and maneuvered herself so that she was now sitting on the bed, either leg around Salima's hips and pressed herself against Salima's back while her hands helped Salima explore the already familiar contours of Ash's abs.

..Ash's cock was starting to pulsate more dramatically after May's fine fingers made contact with his abs which was felt by Salima who gave off a deep sensual moan followed by "Ohh fuck, this is so good. Pleasure me more Ash go on", which got the attention of May who unclasped Salima's bra allowing her breasts to escape their prison. Ash slowly and teasingly traced Salima's nipple before giving her a knowing smile and reached down to lick and flick each nipple to stimulate the girl. Salima threw her head back allowing May to stroke her cheek.

.May looked at Salima and asked "Are you enjoying yourself Salima?" Salima just smiled and turned her head to face May and responded by kissing the girl. Ash had his eyes closed had finally enough of all this teasing and stopped playing with Salima's nipples which Salima took as a clue to get off Ash's lap and took a seat next to May. May moved one of her hands towards Salima's pussy to stimulate her which was copied by Salima as she never done anything like this before.

..Ash on the other hand, stood up and started to unbutton his trousers before pulling them down followed by his boxers, allowing his cock to finally breath. Salima temporarily stopped stimulating May as she was awestruck at the size of the cock. Ash gave a smirk before taking his place on the chair and spread his legs so that his cock and balls were visible to the girls inviting them to explore it. Ash could tell from the looks of the girls that they were definitely hungry and said "Go on girls, it's all yours.".

..May moved to the edge of the bed and started to move her hands up and down her boyfriend's cock before turning her attention to his balls which she fondled. After a minute or two, she faced Salima and said "Join in, come on you are just sitting there." Salima nodded her head and moved her left hand towards the head of Ash's penis before moving her hand down then up again while May was still playing with his balls. She was still amazed by his size but now that she was holding it, she couldn't wait until all 6 inches was inside her, especially as her boyfriend's was only 4 inches.

Ash then asked Salima "Have you ever given a blowjob before?" Salima shook her head saying "No, I mean I've only had sex once and that's it." Ash then looked at May who got the message, and placed her hands on Salima's and took them off her boyfriend's cock before saying "I'll show you and then you can have a go." With that she moved her head down towards Ash's cock which was slowly filling her mouth. May then moved her head up and down slowly to show Salima the motion involved, and once she thought Salima got the idea, she started to speed up and took in his full length in her mouth with her tongue swirling around the head of Ash's penis and his shaft..

..May effortlessly bobbed up and down for a good five minutes pleasing herself and her boyfriend. She then released his cock from her mouth which now had a trail of saliva running down it and faced Salima and said "Now you have a go." Salima slowly moved herself into a better position and lowered her head and started by licking the head of Ash's cock. Liking the taste, she gave a smile before trying to take in a small amount of it as she never done this before. Ash wanted to encourage her and stroked her red hair and said "You are doing a good job, keeping going babe." Encouraged by Ash, she took in 2 more inches and started to speed up her movements. May in the meantime, stood up and went to Ash who mouthed her breasts while she was watching Salima give her blowjob while playing with the trail of saliva she hadn't bothered to wipe away.

..After a good 3 minutes, Ash knew he was close, and told Salima "I'm about to cum, where would you like it?" Salima who was unsure looked to May for advice who said "Take it in your mouth, if you don't like it then you can spit it out or give it to me or swallow it if you do like it." Being horny and wanting to try new things, she told Ash to cum inside her mouth. Ash was willing to grant her this wish started to shoot ropes after ropes of cum into her mouth. Salima then removed her mouth from his cock and left the cum in her mouth to taste it, and after coming to the conclusion that she likes it, she swallowed most of it before approaching May and whilst kissing her, she gave May some of the cum that she kept for her friend. May who loved the taste and texture of Ash's cum, savoured it before swallowing as well..

..Ash was still seated and was recovering from cumming felt a body place itself on him and opened his eyes to see May sit on his lap with one hand on his shoulder, and the other on his cock aligning it with her pussy. Ash then moved one of his hands and helped her by placing his cock in front of her hole and with one smooth motion was inside his girlfriend. May then wrapped her hands around his neck before kissing and moaning repeatedly as he was hitting all her spots and making her feel good. Ash was going faster and deeper each time May told him to pick up the tempo the moaning escaping May was growing in volume to the point the trio thought the whole Pokemon centre could hear them if not the whole town but none of the three could care as their only agenda was pleasing themselves and each other. Salima was on the bed again and with her eyes closed, moved her fingers inside her pussy and imagined her time with her boyfriend pretending that the moaning of Ash and May was her boyfriend and herself.

..15 minutes later, May came on Ash's cock who returned the gift by filling her womb with his essence. May then climbed off with cum running down her leg, before Salima jumped off the bed and sat on Ash's lap. Before he could enter her, she said "I don't want you to go gentle on me just because this is my second time. I want to be fucked rough and want to feel the pain and pleasure even tomorrow, OK." .  
.Ash who got even harder after hearing her, pushed himself into her which resulted in the two simultaneously giving off a moan. Ash started to pump in and out of her and after being sure she was alright, placed both his hands on her ass and stood up fucking her faster and deeper as she wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist for support. 10 minutes into their fucking Ash loses control and without warning shoots his load inside Salima earning a shuddering moan from Salima and a gasp from May. .

.May walked up to Ash and said "What happened, you just came inside her, she might not be on the pill Ash!" Ash realised what he done and his eyes widened and faced Salima to apologise and ask her, but she cut the couple off and said "It doesn't matter, I'll buy some or just convince my boyfriend it's ours if I do become pregnant." The couple gave uneasy looks before Salima convinced them it was alright..  
..The trio took a small break and all lay on the bed with Ash in the middle and the girls on either side. After thirty minutes, Salima felt like going again and started to stroke Ash's cock again to get him hard which drew the attention of both Ash and May who laughed, which made Salima stop playing with Ash's cock and asked the couple "What's so funny?" .

.Ash and May tried to stop laughing but couldn't manage so, but May still managed to say "Well it seemed we have awoken a sex addict now. I mean at the start you were so unsure what to do and how to please us but now you want to go again. What will you tell your boyfriend when he realises?" Salima giggled and traced Ash's body with one hand and the other found its way to May's breast and said "Well he doesn't have to know, plus I reckon he will be in too much happiness to even ask."

..With that she straddled Ash and started to ride him, while he was eating out May. The trio spent the rest of the night changing positions and pleasing each other, hoping tomorrow never comes..


	3. Chapter 3

She laid in bed starring at the ceiling. He'd been gone for 2 days and her body ached for him. Of course, that wasn't the only thing she missed, but at that moment, lying awake in their bed, that's all she could think about.

Ash had left for Sinnoh two days ago, for the upcoming Championship Match between him and Bertha where he had to defend his title! May loved that he'd finally gotten the chance to become the Pokémon master he lusted for. I mean, she had seen how hard he'd worked on his training.

May looked at the clock next to the bed and saw that it was only a quarter past 11. She felt the sexual frustration build between her thighs as she remembered the last time her man had made love to her. She closed her eyes and imagined his big warm hands on her body, starting from her face and moving all the way to her toes. Her hands slowly made their way down to her dampened panties. She slid the tip of her index and middle finger, back and forth, onto her most sensitive spot. The moans came instantly, she could feel herself getting warmer and warmer. Suddenly, she heard rustling behind the curtain panel they'd installed to separate the bed from the rest of the room. She quickly stopped and held her breath, fearing someone had come into her home. Quickly, she grabbed the first thing she could find, her laptop, and slowly inched to the edge of the bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure move towards her and she yelped. She suddenly found herself being tackled onto the bed.

"Gotchya!"

It was Ash, of course. Once again, he'd manage to throw her on the bed. What was he doing back so early, anyway? He planted a big wet kiss on her lips and told her that things had gone so well the first day, that they had decided to sign the contract and be on their way. He'd caught the first flight he could out of there. My goodness, this meant Ash, had successfully retained his title. She kissed him over and over, overwhelmed with pride and excitement. Ash shoved the laptop to the ground, pushed her on her back, making her legs dangled over the edge of the bed. He kneeled down in front of her and inhaled deeply. He loved how she smelled, it was a smell he would never get tired of.

He slowly slid a finger over her panties, starting from the top of her mound, making his way to her wetness.

"How come you're so wet, Hun?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I was missing you and started, you know, taking care of things if you know what I mean?" May wasn't really good at talking about sex stuff, which made Ash smile even more. She was so cute when she tried to talk about it. He grabbed her thighs and slid her closer to the edge of the bed.

"Alright then, why don't we finish what you've started?"

He told her to lift up her bum and slid her panties of. Her smell filled his nostrils and drove him wild. He placed her legs on his shoulders, looked up into her eyes and saw her smiling at him. God, he loved this woman. He shifted his gaze back down, gently spread the lips to her entrance, leaned forward, and started slowly circling her clit, with his tongue. Before long, May started moaning and panting. How was he so good at this? She could feel the heat and tingling sensations spread across her body.

Happy with idea that Ash understood her, she grabs his right hand and places it on her left boob, whilst placing his left hand on her slightly exposed right ass cheek before telling him with a wink to squeeze them. She then placed her right hand on his every growing bulge and gave it a quick squeeze as well. Seeing him wince in pleasure, caused May to smile cutely and ruffle his hair with her left hand. She buried her fingers in his hair and moaned his name over and over, as he made her feel like she was going to pass out from pleasure.

Then, when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, he slid two fingers into her wet vagina, and started moving them slowly in and out. Her thighs started to tremble, and her back arched as she felt herself being propelled into a sea of pleasure. Ash held her legs tightly as she quivered and sucked harder on her clit. The orgasm hit her hard and consumed her.

She laid back down exhausted and hypersensitive. He got up, took off his clothes and told her to move to the center of the bed. One look in his eyes, and May knew what was coming next. Smiling with anticipation, she removed her pajama top, and waited from him with anticipation.

Ash grabbed her hand and slowly pushed her on to the bed and started to passionately kiss May earning a small moan from her.

Ash spread her legs so that he could position himself better. He bent down and kissed her passionately on the mouth. She could taste her sweetness on his lips and wanted more of him. She put her hands on his head and neck and deepened the kiss. He was such a great kisser, and she wanted more of him. As if reading her thoughts, Ash positioned his erection at her entrance, looked up into her eyes, and with one swift thrust, he found himself deep inside her. He let out a moan and soon they were both thrusting in unison. He reached out and grabbed her breast, squeezing her nipple between two fingers. He loved the way they moved up and down to the rhythm of their love making. She reached up and moved her hands across his chest. She loved the feel of his strong body beneath her fingers.

"How about some doggy style?" May proposed, knowing that Ash would never refuse. Ash smiled, pulled out and helped her turn around. He knew, that she knew, that he loved this position. There was something amazing about having his woman's ass smack against him. It was so hot, he never lasted long in this position. As if on cue, he felt the tightness build up in his cock, and the tingling sensation spread like fire through his body. He grabbed her ass and thrust faster and deeper into her. She could hear him moaning and felt his muscles tightening. The shear sound of his grunts and moans were enough to send her over the edge for the second time.

Both were sighing contentedly in bed whilst hugging before May told Ash to stick his cock in her ass. Ash being a gentleman, followed her suggestion and slowly positioned his cock near the entrance before spitting into her hole and grabbing a bottle of lube and applying it on his member. He then stroked the sides of May's body before slowly inserting his cock into her ass earning a small moan from the girl. Once inside, Ash savoured the feeling of his cock being inside the ass of his beautiful girl and felt her ass muscles clench around his cock. Ash slowly started pulling out and pushing it back in which caused May's boobs to motion forwards and backwards. May was squashing and squeezing one her breasts in reaction to the bliss she was feeling due to Ash's cock.

May then turned her face to the side where Ash's was resting on her shoulder and started to hickey his neck in return. After a whole good 10 minutes of anal, Ash sprayed his load of cum onto May's ass cheeks and sat down on the bed.

May crawled over and started to stroke his cum covered cock, before placing it in her mouth causing Ash to groan, feeling his wife's hot mouth encircle his cock. She was giving him the best blowjob he ever had in his life. "Oh fuck yes May, oh Arceus fuck yes." Ash said as he stroked her long luscious hair which stretched halfway down her back.

"May, I think, I can't for much longer... OH BOY yh that's the stuff!" and her mouth was flooded with her treat she swallows it without wasting a single drop enjoying the prize for her hard work.

May released herself from his dick and instead started to continuously stroke it whilst she looked him in the eye with a lustful, yet mischievous look. Ash grabs May's head and they make out, at first he felt weird tasting his own cum, but it was nothing compared with his lust for his wife.

He turned his attention to her breasts. May having noticed this, starts to jiggle them for Ash and purrs into his ear, whilst liking his earlobe "Oh did you miss your friends, handsome?"  
Ash grins and puts his cock in front of May's Chest after she lies down and squeezes her tits and put his cock in between them and begins to pump up and down her flesh globes.

"Mmm…" May moaned as she licks the head of his penis every time it was near her. "Fuck! Here it comes my slutty girl. I'm Cumming!" Ash warns then suddenly came very hard but there wasn't much mess as May had her mouth wide open and caught most of it, some did end up on her face as well as in her hair. She licked it all up and then Ash decided to be involved and scooped some of his cum and fed it to her.

''I am not done yet,'' May purrs seductively, her cum dripping tongue sticking out.

"Alright," Ash replies as he positions himself holding his rock-hard penis in his hand. May could feel Ash's body on her. "Here I come sugar," Ash warned as he thrusted his cock in her vagina. She moans at the sensation of having such a large penis inside her and she starts playing with the top of her vagina with her left hand whilst her right occupied the tit that was not being fondled by Ash. Ash then kissed her on the lips. "Go on Ash, don't hold back make me remember this night for a long time," lust then returned to May's eyes, "Fuck me as hard hard and fast please. I want my pussy to be sore and ripped by the end of this."

"Okay, sure thing May," Ash replied. He forced himself into her surprised how she is still relatively tight despite the fact that they used to have sex every night in a row.

May was in cloud nine and started to screamed in pleasure urging him to thrust harder. "OH, OH, OH!" May moaned, "FUCK YES ASH, OH YH, YES, YES! OH FUCKING ARCEUS YES! FUCK ME HARD YOU FUCKING BEAST!"

They were fucking each other in the missionary position for a good 20 minutes  
"Oh my God, I'm about to cum!" May moaned loudly whilst drooling with half closed eyes. "M-Me too, should climax together?" Ash asked kissing her.

Ash gave a smile and then winced as he felt her pussy tighten and then her juices released all over his cock, being unable to control himself he released his semen into her pussy. Both groaned contently at their orgasms, ejaculate inside her womb overfilling it and leaking out. The warm flood send her into a third orgasm straight away.

Recovering from her high, she massages her pussy and strokes Ash's cock which is still embedded inside her as well as playing with the cum and ask "Hey Ash, the night is still young you up for at least one more round?" May asks. Ash also catching his breath replied, "Sure thing, what do you have in mind?"

She wiggled out of Ash and motioned for him to roll on his back; as he did they were out of the covers and you could see their bodies glistening in the moonlight. "I'm gonna ride you Ash," May said huskily. She lowered herself onto Ash's mighty cock and began to ride, him. "Oh, fuck yeah, your cock is touching places it hasn't touched before," May cooed.

"Your lovely May," Ash said adding a little bit of thrusting hip to their sex scene. Ash grabbed her mighty breasts and began to fondle them. "Oh Arceus, squeeze them! Squeeze them please!" She moans. They kept on riding each other until Ash felt his balls tighten. "MAY I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Ash warned his cowgirl.

"AS I SAID EARLIER, CUM INSIDE ME ASH FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT SPUNK!" May shouts. May's pussy tightened as she had her orgasm again and that set Ash off and released his seed inside her pussy. He pulled out and the couple sat there sweaty, hot, they smelled like sex and they loved it.

The two looked at each other in the eye and leaned in for a kiss. They both laid on the bed exhausted and satiated. She loved feeling the weight of his body on top of hers after sex. She closed her eyes and inhaled, she could smell their passion, and smiled.

"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear. She smiled, feeling warm all over. How had she gotten so lucky?

"I love you, too." She replied, as she felt herself fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen minutes passed since the highlights of the Johto finals, had ended. Ash and May were in their T-shirts watching TV while sitting on their couch. Ash was wearing his striped black T-shirt as well as his boxers, while May was wearing her tight yellow shirt along with black spandex shorts. The two enjoyed watching TV for a half hour talking and teasing each other with laughter and jesting. It had been six months ever since they started living together.

"Hand me a beer?" May tried with little to no certainty.

"I think you have had enough tonight," Ash declined as he popped the top off of a bottle of brew. "How about we order some pizza?"

"How about we fuck instead?" May replied with more confidence than her previous request. With that ,she followed her lust, by sitting atop him, and hugging him tightly with her legs wrapped around his back. Ash rubbed her back a bit as he waited for her response, he almost forgot how warm she felt while she was sitting on top of him. May started teasing Ash by licking his ear. He had already gaining an erection from the assertiveness of his only girl.

May led with a deliberate gaze that was followed by soft, teasing kisses. The body heat quickly generating from their loving contact got her hot enough to gently grab the hardness in his shorts. Playing no games, she took hold of Ash's cock, motioning him to follow her into the bedroom, her hand still dug in his pajamas.

Once in the bedroom, Ash reciprocated by taking her light frame by the waist and laying her on his low sitting bed. While intensity grew butterflies in her tummy and wetness in her sexual core, May was sexually invincible from the liquid courage. Ash lit a couple of candles to add to the mood, then went to join his sweetheart on the sheets. They shared minutes of aggressive touching and kissing before he made a suggestions.

May took Ash's hands and moved them towards the bottom of her T-shirt. She continued to move Ash's hands up as he lifted her shirt up slowly, exposing her breasts once more. May held her shirt up with her mouth, leaving her bare naked chest as Ash's playground. Her shirt was still attached to her body, only the bottom of it was held up by her mouth.

Ash began licking her nipples again, and it reminded both of them of their first time. But now they were used to it, after having a healthy regular sex life of 2 years.

May enjoyed the way Ash teased her body, but she also felt elated from something else. She noticed that something was bulging against her crotch, and then she realized that as she was sitting on top of his lap that Ash was already getting hard.

She suddenly got up off his lap and sat in the middle of the bed. Ash looked at her curiously as to why she moved. She slid off her shorts and undergarments and dropped them off the edge of the bed to the floor. She then stretched her arms up as she removed her shirt. May didn't utter a sound, but motioned with her finger for Ash to come towards her. Ash complied and moved his body towards hers. May then quickly peeled off Ash's shirt, he could feel the heat emancipating from her body. May squeezed her prize through his boxers, and then moved her breasts against his crotch.

''You love this, don't you?'' she asked with a wink, she pressed her breasts against the sides of the buldge in his clothing.

''I'd enjoy it more if I took off my boxers too." Ash said as he put his hands on May's shoulders to move her back.

"Oh alright, I thought it would be amusing to see you finish all over your shorts. You're no fun." she pouted, crossing her arms.

"That's easy for you to say! I don't feel like cleaning off my boxers after this." Ash replied as he removed them.

The two of them stared at each other, they were both completely naked. Ash and May looked at each other with beaming faces, lust coursing in heaps in their eyes. Not being able to control it any longer, they lunged forward at each other. Their lips collided, and they engaged in a wild makeout session, for a full 15 minutes.

But May hadn't forgotten it. She crouched downwards, aiming for his crotch.

''You ready, baby?''

Ash nodded as May pressed her breasts against his skin tightly. She began squeezing him with her breasts on both sides, as Ash could feel the blood rushing to himself and expanding. She started to use her tongue to stroke him where he liked it the most. She seemed to remember a lot from their previous encounters as she seemed more confident in her skill level and abilities every time they did it.

Without a warning, she engulfed the hard cock in her mouth. May then continued to orally please Ash for a good 10 minutes. Ash felt himself reaching his climax much quicker, as May was hitting all the right spots too fast. Due to the pressure of her breasts and her rapid licking, he couldn't contain himself as well as the previous time. He bit his lip and without warning ejaculated into her mouth.

May was a bit surprised that he was done so soon. She was slightly disappointed as she lifted her mouth away from him and began swallowing the liquid that she was plummeted with. She used her tongue to lick up the semen that was dripping below her lips as she remembered how much she loved the stuff. He was about to open his mouth to apologize, but May hushed him by bringing her index finger to his lips, silencing him.

''It's alright, baby. This isn't the only time you're gonna cum.'' She soothed.

That was enough to make love stir within Ash's heart he continued to get hornier and hornier. He had a feeling that wasn't the only stuff he was going to get tonight. While May grinned at him, she hopped off him as her boobs bounced slightly in the air. Swaying her hips, she motioned him to join her in the bathroom before ambling sexily in there herself.

''Oh goodie!'' Ash chanted as he flipped of the bed, and chased himself into the bathroom.

Once he was in the steam of the sizable shower that stood in their bathroom, May embraced him from behind. Her breasts were crushing against his back. Ash turned his head back a bit only to be greeted by her lovely smile. He realized while she was standing behind him that she trusted him with anything. He knew he had to return that trust.

Ash began by admiring every inch of his lover's milky skin. He took a bar of soap into his hands and traced over her prominent collarbone, down the curve of her lower back, and up between her pert breasts. He had always praised her chest as divine artwork. May could not help but to shiver with sensitivity from every touch. She couldn't wait anymore and decided to take a risk by turning around and kneeling to please Ash orally.

Taking one hand behind his thigh to steady herself and the other around the base of his dick, May wrapped her full lips around Ash's perfect hardness. She swirled her tongue around the head, tasting his arousal as it dripped onto her tastebuds. In a stunt of bravery, she took her right hand from the safety of his leg and wrapped it below the left. Squeezing firmly, May twisted and sucked until Ash's penis was at full mast.

They were not going to waste these precious moments of sensuality. Ash switched up the scene by positioning himself in the tub, carefully bringing his lady down with him. He sat her on his legs, right in front of his erection, kissing and grabbing her neck with enough force to send chills from her clitoris to her shoulders. Hovering her slim body above him, he slowly wriggled himself inside of May. Her moans increased Ash's blood flow to the point where he know he would not be able to last.

Once inside of her tights walls, Ash grinded inside of May as she gyrated against him in ecstacy. He knew exactly how to get his one and only to the climax. With one hand, he began to rub on her clitoris with enough pressure to make her squirm. With the other hand, Ash grabbed her breasts, fondling her nipples until they were firm. May's genuine cries of pleasure drove Ash to the point of explosion. His breathing became heavier on her neck, water dripping from the perfectly formed coils on her nape. She wove her delicate fingers between his, a signal that their bodies were in sync. Moments like this, the insecurities and shortcomings that plagued their relationship were merely specks of dust. The gratification that May and Ash experienced when their bodies met almost felt larger than life.

As the steady shower streamed and splashed, so did May's lovely juices as she met her peak. Her sultry voice let out a final exclamation as she lost control of her body. Getting to that desired point, Ash prompted May to finish her man in her mouth. A stream of his seed painted the side of her cheek before she could guide his girth into her throat, but May was quick the catch the rest of Ash's eager orgasm. No doubt, she swallowed it all.

But this wasn't the end. May knew he could go for atleast three more times. She crawled upto him, and crashed her lips against his. This time, their tongues battling each other for supremacy. Exchanging saliva. Biting of the lips. May's hands were wrapped around is arousal, while he dug two fingers in her anus, and other finding its way into her pussy.

Sensing it's time for round No 2, she got off him, and she stepped inside the bathtub. She leaned herself over holding onto the railings of the shower doors for balance. She stretched her legs so that she could lift her butt up to face him. No sooner than she had done that, Ash too picked himself up and joined her in the bathtub, and stood right behind her. May started to lean herself downward in order to raise her butt.

Ash used his right hand to stretch the cheeks of her ass apart. He held his cock with his left hand, now knowing where she wanted it. May patiently waited for him, as she bit her lip, as she could already feel her boyfriend's hard cock entering her asshole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"YESS! YES! THAT'S IT, WORK YOUR COCK INSIDE ME. SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO FUCK ME SILLY." howled May as she was being fucked by Ash, who was standing behind her as she was pressed against the sliding glass door of their shower with the hot steamy water pouring over the pair. Ash meanwhile, was holding tightly onto May's waist with his eyes shut and kept pumping in and out of her whilst moaning repeatedly about how good it feels. They both could feel the muscles of May's pussy and the muscle of Ash's cock rubbing against one another pleasing both partners.

May decided to make it even more enjoyable for the pair and squeezed her pussy walls together which now pressed more strongly onto Ash's cock making both moan and sigh in pleasure. Ash's legs began to shake and wobble at the sensation he was feeling which May could sense from his shaky movements and tried to calm him down by taking his left hand off her waist and moving it towards her left breast for him to play with. In an instant, Ash stopped shaking and instead turned his attention towards his partner's breast and started to trace it and flick her nipple which made May smile who was concentrating on slamming herself against his cock which meant her ass was continuously slapping against his stomach. May turned her head back to face Ash to give Ash a mouth to mouth kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds as Ash and May's tongues made contact with each other quite rapidly.

Ash kept pumping and pushing inside May before completing pulling out and then ramming himself into her which made May scream with glee. Ash managed to do this technique for a further 5 minutes until he could feel his penis twitching and could feel his sperm flowing towards the head of his penis and with one final push and groan, he released his third load into his girlfriend's ass who was now groaning satisfactorily.

Ash then placed both his hands on May's ass and moved his thumbs across both of her ass cheeks in circular motions before finally removing his penis from her as he slowly lowered himself down to sit. As he sat he looked up to see May turn around and look at him with a smile while one of her fingers was now making its way inside her cum filled pussy. Ash could see some cum run down her leg and mix with the water that was coming from the shower head and could feel a few more drops of cum dripping from his cock. May gathered as much of the sticky substance onto her finger and was now lowering herself down as well before spreading her legs around either side of Ash and while making eye contact with him, she licked off the cum on her finger. This got Ash's cock hard again.

 _Oh Arceus, I'm not gonna sleep tonight, am I?_

The two sat there recovering from their activity before Ash reached over to the side and grabbed a bar of soap and held it in front of May and said "Shouldn't we both get cleaned up before continuing? Plus our skin is going to become all shriveled up if we just sit here under the water for too long."

May who now had the soap in her hand, stood up in front of Ash and started to rub her soapy hands into his hair while he leaned forward and began to kiss and slowly lick the region between May's belly button and pussy repeatedly. After May soaped up Ash, they swapped roles with Ash standing up and May sitting down playing with his balls before he got hard again. This was one thing May loved about him it was that he was always hard and ready for action and with that she began to give him a blowjob again. Once the pair were soaped up, they began washing each other taking extra time with their private organs. They showered for around 10 minutes before they exited the showers and Ash brought two towels - one for him and one for May.

Once they dried themselves up, they gazed at the time on the clock that said it was still 9 p.m. They had a long night ahead of themselves. Ash was opening his wardrobe when May gave him a quizzed look and asked "What are you doing?" Ash turned to face May and said "Deciding on what to wear, why?" May approached Ash and said "Who else is here ? it's just the two of us!"

Ash thought about this and agreed before he realised that he still had to order that pizza! He would have to wear something!

They returned to their living room wearing nothing but just two pieces of clothing. Ash in his signature pajamas, and May wearing his T shirt that was enough to cover her private parts. They browsed for channels and fetch something good for 30 minutes, until the doorbell signaled that pizza had arrived. Fortunately Ash opened the door in such a way that the delivery guy couldn't see the insides of the house, especially a certain brunette, whose nipples were visible through the transparency of the shirt. Not bothering to collect his change back, Ash politely took the pizza and shut the door wide.

When he turned back, he was amazed to see his naughty girlfriend had already gotten rid of his shirt, which he didn't take any offence to. She was already rubbing her naked self deep into the sofa, some drops falling on the lounger making it a bit wet.

''Guess, the pizza has to wait…''


	5. Chapter 5- A surprise visit:1

I'd finally made it to the hefty workout in the gym. Every muscle ached. I was covered with sweat, dirt and grease. All I wanted was to get home, enjoy a hot shower and follow it with a few cold beers. May, my wife, would be working a few more hours so I'd have the house to myself and that was fine. It would give me time to unwind and get some steaks on the grill so I could surprise her with dinner.

I walked into the house and was greeted by my best friend; my partner, Pikachu. He's getting up in years but always ready to join me in the yard for the evening. He makes a long hard work easier. I untied the laces on my boots and slipped them off at the door while I let him wander outside for a few hours, since I knew he was gonna go and sit with his comrades.

I turned on the music player, hit my fav song on the playlist and cranked it up loud enough to enjoy over the rush of the water I would soon be under. I headed to the bathroom and nothing in my past would've prepared me for what I was about to find behind that door.

The room was hot and steamy, shower already running, a heap of clothes on the floor and soft moans emanated from behind the curtain. May was home? And thinking about me already?

Well, I wasted no time stripping off my clothes to join her. As I pulled back the curtain my jaw hit the floor... May was in the shower, her tight sexy body covered with soap but she wasn't alone. There was familiar face equally naked and intimately close to her. We both glanced at me and the surprise on their faces was soon replaced by smiles, We giggled for a moment and then I watched as the woman pulled May's chin back and she slowly pressed her lips to May's and began a very deep intimate kiss.

The two women stood so close, their hot soapy bodies melded into a sexy tangle of long wet hair and more breasts than I could wrap my brain around. As We kissed, their mouths seems to feed off each other, lips and tongues eager back and forth, their soapy breasts slipping against each other's and their hands never stopped touching, exploring, and caressing each other's' bodies.

As I stood naked, frozen in my own bathroom, I began to feel my body react to this delightful display. My cock grew long and hard and my hand instinctively reached up to stroke it. As much as I wanted to be sandwiched in the middle of these lovely women I just couldn't move forward.

''Aren't you gonna join us, Ash?'' the other woman pulled out, and winked at me. She pulled me in and captured me in a bone crushing hug.

''How was your flight, Dawn?'' I smirked, as I pecked her lips, and smacked her ass cheek.

''Horrible,'' Dawn moaned, as May began to twist her nipples, the same treatment she was getting from Dawn.

''I believe I can make it up to you,'' I breathed, as I began to kiss her shoulders.

Oh yeah, you must have figured it by now. May and I had a very open relationship. After being my wife for 3 years, she didn't mind my cock getting some action with someone else. She had been generous enough to marry me, but didn't want anybody else to have her except for me. As for Dawn, it all began with our house warming party. All guests left, she stayed behind. Too much alcohol, one thing led to another, and boom, all three of us ended in the bed naked. I thought May was going to kill me, but the next morning, we did it again. Three years later, Dawn visits every month and we engage in coquettish three-way. How lucky am I?

Dawn smiled devilishly. She stood on her toes to press her lips against mine. She felt so good, so soft, so sensual. Her tongue knocking the door of my teeth, asking for permission to enter. I found my mouth opening to receive her tongue. Soon my tongue was deep in her mouth and we were kissing like we had been lovers forever, with her tongue now gaining access to my mouth's insides. We were kissing madly. Though my heart belonged to May, one month was a very long time to wait for me to kiss Dawn. We were so lost in the moment, that we forgot we weren't the only two in there. We kept kissing with our tongues battling each other until we heard a small cough.

''So should I go?'' May pouted, folding her arms, and turning away from us. I pulled away from Dawn and we turned to look at her, chuckling at her action. But to be honest, she was really cute when she would get all worked up.

''Sorry, babe,'' I chuckled sheepishly. I was about to pull her towards me, but I felt Dawn's palm on my chest. I blinked and glance down at her.

''Hold it right there, Ketchum. Me and May were in the middle of something, remember.'' She interjected.

''Then you better finish it. I don't know if I would be able to hold back,'' I grinned, giving her ass cheeks a squeeze.

Dawn puffed mockingly, and resumed her kissing with my wife. May slid one of her hands down Dawn's body, reaching between her legs. I watched as both women worked each other's clits into a frenzy. My cock was oozing precum like never before and I was oblivious to the fact that I was standing there stroking my cock enjoying the show. I slowed my pace because this was too good to end it quickly.

The women slumped together under the stream of water and I watched the soap slowly roll down both their bodies. My brain desperately trying to catch up to the wonder my eyes were taking in. The contrast of skin tones and breast sizes, the way their curves just complemented each other. Arceus may have intended men and women to fit together, but he must not have considered how well two women would mesh as well.

"I'm hot," May mumbled. "I'm hot and I can barely breathe."

"I know," Dawn murmured, hickeying her neck. I really couldn't hold it anymore as I strolled two steps towards them, and began to kiss May's ears, her neck, her collarbone from behind, while my hands found their way to squeeze her breasts. May spread her legs for Dawn a bit, as our blunette friend proceeded downwards towards May's neck and began planting kisses that were more tongue than anything on her supple flesh, driving her into pleasurable shivers, causing her bottom was making contact with my throbbing cock. She parted her legs a bit, so that Dawn could have access to her heavenly pussy. She gazed on May's flush pussy with longing. She dived between her legs and begin lapping eagerly around her slit. The sudden feeling of pure rapture engulfed May and she screeched out in joy, ''OH! DAWN! YEESSSS!''

May let out her first extended moan, into the bathroom. At this moment, all May needed was the pleasure and Dawn was glad to oblige.

May craned her neck to look at me, her sapphire orbs, satisfied and hungry for more. I captured her lips with my mouth, pulling her wet naked body against mine. I kissed her with more desire and raw lust than ever. Our tongues clashed as our passions met. Dawn smiled looking at us kissing wildly her eyes fixated at my cock getting harder by every second that I was kissing May.

She looked up at us and said, ''You really think highly of May, don't you, Ash?''

I pulled back from our kiss to answer her, ''Well, she means the world to me. And I can't live without her.''

May simply blushed and snuggled into me to brush her lips against mine. Dawn absent-mindedly moved her hands to my cock, whilst kissing May's clit. Dawn instinctively wrapped her fingers around my shaft and began to pump it as the kiss I was sharing with May turned into a fiery intimate makeout session with both of us, kissing and nibbling each other's neck and face. As we were doing so, I could point out that Dawn gave up resisting and pulled herself back on her legs, moving closer to me. This caused May to stop our makeout session as we faced the Pokemon coordinator as she looked pleadingly into May's eyes. She got the message, nodding her head. Within seconds of permission, Dawn bridged the gap between me and May. Dawn howled in pleasure and moved her face closer to mine seizing my lips with hers. Tongues met once again in a frightfully overpowering display. May wasn't being idle though. A kiss would land on Dawn's neck, her collarbone, her shoulder, her breast, under her chin, a suckle on the ear lobe, and nibble on her lip. Her hand around from her back to her stomach and crept down ever so slowly. It circled Dawn's belly button once, causing a brief shiver. They pushed me against the wet wall this time, all the while keeping her hands in the right places. It was by pure chance, I find Dawn massaging my erect cock. My breathing hitched momentarily. My chest rumbled as I stifled a moan and went back to kissing Dawn's body, moving around it erratically.

As a herald of something interesting, I pulled May who was busy kissing Dawn's collarbone, towards me in such a way that now I was squeezed between both girls. Dawn pushed against my chest to break the kiss, it was too much for her and she gasped for air but with a smile on her face. I held back and then closed my eyes as May retrieved the soap that was used earlier. Both woman began scrubbing and soaping my body. My head rolled back as the sensation rolled through me like a wave, feeling 4 hands touching and caressing me from the front and the back simultaneously. I prayed my legs wouldn't give out.

I leaned into May again, kissed her softly and with my lips barely touching hers I whispered that I needed her. She slowly turned her back to me, parted her legs and leaned away from me. Her tight ass rubbed against my throbbing cock as Dawn began kissing my shoulders, her protruded breasts pressing into my back, as her hands rubbed the slippery soap up and down over my ass cheeks.

I guided my cock into May's tight juicy pussy and as I slid all the way into her as she clinched, I felt Dawn's hand slide down my ass and begin gently caressing my balls. As I began moving in and out of May, Dawn pressed her thumb against my asshole. It felt too good to protest. The harder I rocked my hips the more aware I became of that extra hand working me like she knew me better than I knew myself. I wanted more. I needed more from both women.

May's hands were firmly on the shower wall, bracing herself with the pounding she was taking. My hands held her hips against me and I savored the softness I felt behind me. With every stroke back I pushed my body against Dawn, feeling her soft curves, breasts and hands working magic on me from behind. Somehow she'd slid her finger all the way into my ass and I barely noticed it. But as she stroked my prostate I felt a rush like never before. She slid her other arm around the front of my body and began caressing my chest and stomach, pulling my body to hers as she worked her finger inside me. I didn't anticipate what she was about to do next. She sunk her teeth into my left ass-cheek, sultrily planting a love-bite.

''Oh Dawn, you naughty girl,'' I moaned, as Dawn continued thrusting her fingers in my asshole. Not wanting to end it so quickly, I pulled out of May as she groaned, and asked her to go to and sit in our mini Jacuzzi. I swear mine and May's mind are alike because she instantly caught up on my idea. She wiggled her sexy ass and stepped into the Jacuzzi. As I turned around, Dawn crashed her lips against mine, catching me off-guard as she wrapped her hands around my neck. Next thing I knew, she lifted herself on my body with her legs wrapping around my waist this time. I had to carry her into the tub, carefully as to not slip over the wet floor, with Dawn latched to my body and her head blocking my vision due to all the kissing.

As we entered it, we heaved a heavy relaxing sigh as the warm, bubbling water made contact with our bodies. All my tiredness from the workout was washed away. We gave in for a minute, as we conversed about what's new in our lives. Things ranging from Contests and our careers. Dawn was impressed to learn that she and May were at the top of their careers, and when I boasted about mine as the Pokemon Master, they took their turns to tease me. Half an hour passed by, and we kept yakking. It was too late to warn our bodies as they had been wriggled.

With May on my left and Dawn on my right, I felt two different hands from each side, crawling on my thigh, as both peered at me seductively. With May massaging my shaft, Dawn's fingers were busy playing with my balls. I wore a smug look on my face as I descended a bit down to submit myself. One second I am occupied in raping May's lips, the next second I am exchanging saliva with Dawn. Not that the foreplay was relishing but we believe it was taking too long. Looked like Dawn wanted to begin right off the bat. Sensing Dawn wanted to get the first shot, May pulled her hand off my rod, and began to pleasure herself. As our lips were busy, she wiggled a bit before finally rising and straddled me, feeling my cock invade her tiny tight pussy, stretching her like I always do. Our kiss faltered into a sloppy one as she repeatedly impaled herself on my cock making the water splash everywhere. Thankfully her lips were sealed in the right time, as I could feel her screaming in my mouth.

I clasped her ass cheeks with my free hands as I began to take the dominant role in our session and thrusted myself to get deeper into the blunette, earning shuddering moans from the girl who from time to time would rest her head on my shoulder before resuming to kiss me. As the two of us were busy slapping our bodies furiously, moans were emanating from May as she was playing with her clit and pussy lips, reminiscent of the passionate times she used to share with me. Her moans were in the perfect timing as we trio groaned and moaned in pleasure.

Dawn not wanting to leave May out of this, moved her right hand towards her and soon made contact with May's right breast which she squeezed and massaged to further stimulate the self-finger fucking girl. Dawn decided to take it one step further as she only used the tip of her finger to trace and press May's right nipple earning a spine tingling moan from the girl who sped up the movement of her hands as the water started to splash faster and more wildly and soon her mind went blank as her nerve endings were setting off multiple sensations as she came into the water, quickly moving her hands towards her mouth to lick of as much of her fluids as possible which wasn't dissolved into the water.

I too was beginning to reach my peak as I felt Dawn's tight hole become even more tighter trying to clamp my cock inside her, clearly about to reach her limit too. Dawn removed her hand from May's breast after May came and turned her attention to try and stimulate my balls when she could. After 5 more minutes of riding me, Dawn knew she had reached her limit and panted into my mouth as her fluids surged through her holes enveloping my cock who from the sensation of the girl's fluids cover me, groaned as I shot my first load inside the girl who gasped at the familiar yet always comforting feeling of hot, sticky, viscous cum enter her as she sighed in content before pulling away from me and take up a place to my right as we both joined May in panting, trying to regain our breaths and calming down from our senses of euphoria. Dawn turned to face me as she complimented, ''Wow, Ash. You are better than the last time.''

She then leaned over to look at May and said "You really are a lucky girl, May."

May giggled softly, as she gazed at me, staring me in the eye. ''Yeah, I know. My Ashy is a great lover.''

And with that May placed her right hand on my body stroking my chest and stomach as she kissed and licked my neck and shoulder which got me hard again and so lifted her up angling my cock at her entrance before slowly entering what has become like a home for my cock. Coz mostly during nights the snake would find comfort sleeping in there.

 _May gasped as she felt my massive cock fill her up and stretch her pussy to its maximum capacity with the head continually hitting her womb as I thrusted harder and harder every second. We both were moaning in pleasure and May wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips to keep herself positioned there to allow me to thrust harder and deeper. May threw her head back because of the wonderful sensation she was feeling and could already feel an orgasm approaching as she felt her stomach knot. She rested her head on my shoulder before turning to my ear and mewled, ''OW! YES! ASHY! THAT'S ITT! OW! AHH! KEEP GOING!''_

 _I started to speed up even more after hearing May encourage me like that and feel her vaginal walls clamp down on my cock as her breathing became deeper and slower and she tightened her grip on me and started to kiss my neck which felt a bit ticklish. Ten minutes passed by, May gave off a deep moan and dug her nails into my back as she shrieked "I'm cumming '. I am cumming, baby."_

 _I once again sped up and forcefully thrusted into May as I moved my head into the middle between her breasts, kissing and licking each one in turn. Suddenly I felt May shake as she came and her fluids engulfed my cock which was being squeezed by her ever more clamping walls. I wasn't able to resist much more and gently bit one of her nipples as I released my second load and the warm, sticky feeling of my large load sent May into a second orgasm as she found my lips again once I pulled my head out from her breasts._ We kept moaning each other's names only stopping so to kiss and exchange saliva. Nothing could stop us until we both orgasmed again and so I kept pounding into my wife who held onto me as much as she could whilst tried to gyrate her hips against mine in an effort to stimulate my cock even more as we were able to maintain eye contact throughout the whole time.

Then suddenly we both closed their eyes and moaned in unison, as we felt additional hands touch us before turning our heads towards the source. We both looked at Dawn had inserted two fingers into both mine and May's asses and kept pumping her fingers in and out. May was very used to receiving fingers up her ass, as I did it regularly during foreplay, but even then she was more familiar with having my cock jammed into her ass than fingers. I, on the other hand, felt the familiar sensation overwhelming me, not too long ago.

We kept moaning as his hips initially slowed down before speeding up again as May's walls started to clamp down on my cock. May turned to face Dawn and said "Dawn you are making me close to cumming, keep thrusting your fingers in my ass." May then turned to me and moaned "I know you know that I am close but I am trying to hold out until we both know that you are close too. So please cum in me baby."

I couldn't help but smile at my wife and maintained my animal like thrusting trying to fill her up as much I could as I came in contact with her womb which got me going even more. Dawn was splitting her time between watching us have sex as well as thrusting each of our asses with her fingers trying to help us both get over the edge and orgasm. It didn't take us much longer before We both felt close to orgasm so we both rested our heads on each other's shoulder and May said "You are getting close now aren't you Ashy? I know what is going to happen when your cock twitches like that."

I nodded my head and said "You are right honey, I am close and I know from how your walls are contracting you are too. Let's cum on three ok babe?"

May nodded and started the countdown "THREE"

I continued "TWO"

The trio then shouted in delight "ONE"

And with that both we moaned in pleasure as May's fluid were travelling all the way down her pussy landing on my cock before leaking out from the sides of her legs. I was cumming and cumming repeatedly into my wife - so much that it began to spill out within the first 3 seconds. It seemed that Dawn wasn't going to let all this cum go to waste so moved closer to May's legs and scooped some of the dripping cum before putting it in her mouth savoring the salty taste of me. May followed the blue haired girl and she too started to scoop up cum from her hole once I pulled out.

 _Gross~_

Dawn was about to approach me when May placed a hand on Dawn's arm and said "Why don't we let Ash rest for a while and have fun ourselves?"

 _I agreed. I had cum thrice in less than half an hour. At this point, a rest sounded swell._

Dawn complied, and instead stood up to position herself on the edge of the Jacuzzi, turning around to place her hands on the sides of the tub and knees still on the floor of the tub, with her ass and pussy facing May who followed her and positioned herself within the Jacuzzi so that her pussy was over the part of the Jacuzzi responsible for the bubbles hoping the sensation of the bubbling water would stimulate her clit. May then leaned forward and began to lick the outside of Dawn's folds taking in the scent of her fluids and my cum, some of which was still leaking out. Soon after enjoying Dawn's scent, she stuck her tongue into the Coordinator's pussy tasting the divine mixture of the girl's fluid and my cum. May kept going until Dawn no longer could hold back and she came for the second time tonight and squirted her juices all over May's face. May herself came as soon as she felt Dawn's juices hit her face and was aided by the fact that the bubbles that were forming below her were constantly coming in contact with her clit sending small vibrations across her nerve endings which were responsible for her orgasm. The sight of my wife cumming as well as her getting drenched in my 'girlfriend's' cum and then licking it off made me regain an erection. _Wow, that was quick!_

I stood up and waded across the water, to the girls. They saw me approaching and knelt down before me as I towered over them.

"Well ladies it seems you two neglected my friend here. How about you two make it up to him?"

Not needing to be told twice, both girls started to kiss and lick their respective side of my cock with Dawn licking the left side while May went to work on the right side. She paid extra attention to the head of my cock as she knew how sensitive it was and that I loved it when she spent more time on it. Dawn's lips were travelling to the end of my gun, where she decided to play with my balls for a bit, with May having my cock for herself for the time being. May began to lick the head of my cock, as I grabbed the back of her head, and pushed myself deep into her warm, moist mouth as she savored the taste of my cock, which was pressing the insides of the cheeks. Both of us could feel it compress down her throat as it twitched and pulsated. _She let her tongue do its work as she used it explore as much of my cock as possible paying extra attention to the head which she repeatedly sucked to stimulate. But I hadn't forgotten Dawn, who had crept behind me once again._

 _She softly kissed both of my buttocks, and gently bit each one of them. The imprints of her first bite was still visible of my left cheek. One of her hands were squeezing my balls, the process making me hornier by the second. She used her finger to spread my buttocks apart, and gave a long slow lick up my ass crack, ending up with her nose sticking into my hole._ She loved having her face right in the most intimate parts of my body. She pushed her tongue against my sphincter and it wouldn't go in. She quickly stuck a forefinger into my shit hole and turned it around and ran it in and out, then she pulled at the sides and tried her tongue again. Meanwhile I peered down at May _who closed her eyes trying to savor how much her senses were stimulated - she could feel my cock being jammed inside her mouth and throat, hear my grunting and panting as she swiveled her tongue around my shaft and smell my musty, sweaty groin area I had during sex._

 _I could no longer stop myself from releasing my load into her mouth. It was a large load and some of which was dribbling out from the side of her mouth as she could swallow it all as quickly as it was being released. I then pulled my cock back allowing May to swallow as much cum as possible without having my cock in the way. She swallowed most of the cum but left some in her mouth and then looked up to me before she opened her mouth to show off the cum to me, and then she swallowed it before opening her mouth to prove to me that she had ate it all. As if I enjoyed watching her do that._

 _Meanwhile Dawn played a huge role in my fourth orgasm. Weird as it may sound, her tongue in my shit hole got me hornier._ She kept licking as she looked up at me and asked "Does it feel good when I lick you here?"

I smiled at her innocence, replying, ''It was awesome. You both did great. But I would be comfortable taking this to the bedroom.''

Both girls reluctantly pulled their faces away from both sides of my hips respectively and accepted the hand I politely offered them so they could stand up. They stood up with their hands caressing my chest. My lips crept into a devilish grin as I displayed my strength by lifting them up by each side as the grabbed onto me for support, four legs somehow managed to be wrapped around my waist.

''Oh and I should warn you two. I'm gonna be wild this time.''

 **Okay folks, this is just Part 1. Part 2 will be coming really, very soon. Where the trio will end the night.**

 **Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6: A surprise visit:2

I tackled both girls on the bed and pounced on them. I don't know what had gotten into me but I was totally out of control. Just last night I was making love to only one woman and tonight there's two. I just wanted to spend as much as time banging them as I could get.

I started by ravishly smothering May's lips with mine, which was our usual play. With my chest pressed against her breasts, and her fingers twingled with mine, I began to kiss every part of May's face as I began to slide down slowly. She moaned my name as I licked her neck, her shoulder, kissed her chest and finally running my tongue over her gorgeous nipples. Quickly losing restraint, I began licking around her areoles fervently, teasing her with a few strokes that nearly touched the bud of her nipple. It was driving her insane I could say. It was so tantalizing it was a new sensation for her everytime I did this to her.

"Stop... TEASING!" May choked out angrily as her face spiked towards the ceiling when the tongue passed ever so briefly on her left nipple once more.

 _Oh May. What's the hurry? There's tomorrow, and night after tomorrow, and after that…_

I snickered at how she reacted, and decided to grant her wish. I closed my entire mouth on one nipple and began to suckle on it eagerly, sending my wife spiraling and caused pitched moans to wail out into the night air. My other hand worked the opposing breast, trying to coordinate what my tongue did with my finger. My other hand wasn't idle though. It slid around from her back to her stomach and crept down ever so slowly. It circled her belly button once, causing a brief shiver.

One of May's hands was on my left leg whilst the other gripped my chest to the point where she thought she might scratch it. She tried to manipulate me as I did her, but failed. She was already too far behind in regards to the 'competition' we were now engaged in. She found the weakness she needed. In retrospect, she didn't understand why she hadn't thought of it earlier, but she waved it off to being too lightheaded at my experienced hands and tongue. Her hand surreptitiously brushed my rod, as I realized what she was on to. May let out a sound that more closely resembled a growl more than anything as she seized my waiting shaft.

I moaned out against her nipple, sending vibrations into it that made her pitch yet another whimper. I knew she would start working on me soon, so I finished what I set out to do earlier. May got my message loud and clear, and she began stroking my member slowly. My chest rumbled as I stifled a moan and went back to kissing May's body, moving around it erratically. She kept stroking me, steadily increasing her pace. Every stroke bringing me immense pleasure. Her grip was tight but not too tight, and her motions, were certainly smooth and enthusiastic all at once.

Suddenly I felt an extra body weight on my back as Dawn took me from the other side and wildly began to kiss the behind of my neck, her finger nails trying to dig into my shoulder. I couldn't believe I was in a two women sandwich. I couldn't just shift my attention to Dawn right away, so I decided to finish with May first. The weight pummeling her had doubled as I pressed my body further into her.

''uhh..'' she half whined, already missing my treatment to her nether lips.

I drew myself up to her ear and allowed my hot breath to caress the sensitive tissues within. She shivered in delight of the feeling, but did so even harder at the words that dripped from my lips. ''I know you want it, but I'm gonna play with you first.''

May let out a small chuckle and, with some regret, released my shaft. She knew this would lead to what she hoped for most, but the pause was still unbearable to her. Sliding my body towards her womanhood in a hurried motion while by back and my ass was being scratched by nails was something unbearable but I did it.

I lovingly gazed on May's flush pussy with longing. A small tuft of brown hair sat just above it, seeming to finish the masterful artwork that was May. She looked at me adoringly and decided to move things along with a teasing quip, ''There's no pleasure just looking at it, Ash.''

I chose not to respond with words, instead choosing to dive between her legs and begin lapping eagerly around her slit. The sudden feeling of pure rapture engulfed May and she screeched out in joy, "DAMNIT! YES! ASH!"

Dawn, who was probably done leaving marks on my back wrapped her legs around me and slid her arms under my arms pits hugging me as close as she can. The poor thing had found a growing curiosity that was matched only by her rising primal need. I couldn't make her wait any longer. But I knew she wanted May to go first. This was purely her decision.

May's moans, screeches, yelps, whimpers, erotic cries was the only sound we could hear in the room. She was a mess of whimpers by this point. I had begun plunging a pair of fingers deep into May while my tongue traced careful circles around her clit. She only hoped that the clumsy hand-job she had given me brought me anything even remotely close to this level of physical thrill. She felt her insides coiling in preparation for the release. But she didn't want it yet. She wanted it happen when I was inside her. She needed it to be. It was how she always dreamed it would be. It was almost too hard to ask me to stop, but her emotional desire overcame its physical equivalent.

"Ash," she managed to squeal out. It was a sign that May was about to cum! Not a moment later after I thought of this, May squealed as she came covering my fingers in her sweet nectar as my trembling wife slumped her head on the pillow, recovering from her orgasm. I slowly removed my fingers and started to lick them clean tasting May's sweet essence which almost caused him to cum as well but I somehow managed to prevent that from happening. I pulled them out and pushed them into Dawn's mouth, who just like me savored May's juices.

Dawn looked down and could see May's pussy still leaking fluid and decided to clean her up as well, so moved her head towards it before latching her mouth onto May's private area as she started to suck on it and drive her tongue inside her warm, moist, fluid covered pussy. May was enjoying the feeling of Dawn's tongue inside her and in reply started to move her body towards the girl so that her tongue would enter more of her and she also placed her right hand on the back of Dawn's navy blue haired head and pushed it forwards into her to make sure that she was completely attached to her pussy and she crossed her free hanging legs behind the back of her neck to keep her in place as she moaned and hummed and kept saying lewd things to make Dawn go faster and deeper inside her.

And since I was having this marvelous view on Dawn's ass right in front of me, I wanted nothing more than to give her the same treatment she was giving me. I licked my left hand before moving onto her pussy and spreading her lips wider to get a better view of her hole. I grinned ear to ear, the wet feeling drooling on my hand as I touched her. I was growing impatient at this long-winded treatment, but knew the payoff would be spectacular. So I held back, not retaliating against the torturous grinding. But that didn't mean I couldn't provoke her.

"Dawn... you're soaked. I can feel it. Don't you want me to make you feel good?''

Dawn saw through his ploy and momentarily pulled off her head from May's pussy lips, and whimpered huskily, "You got to torture May. Only fair I return the favour."

That got me hot! I grabbed Dawn's buns and squeezed and bit them to my heart's content. I kissed and kneaded those molds as much as I wanted. An erratic scream indicted May had cum once more and the thought of Dawn drinking all of May's juices got me going. My fingers immediately infiltrated her pussy and I went as deep as I could go. This caused an unsuspecting Dawn to widen her eyes and moan against May's clit who in turn moaned as well due to the warm air from Dawn's moaning against her clit. I sped my movements as I watched Dawn squirm and shake as she gripped onto the bed sheets whilst licking May experiencing a strong sense of pleasure from my magical fingers.

I stopped for a bit as May released her hold from Dawn's neck and the latter crawled up to May and caught her in a tongue filled kiss. A simple kiss between the two girls soon turned into a battle of tongues as each of them wanted to prove to be the dominant one and win complete access into the other's mouth. May soon began to moan as Dawn got the upperhand and glided her tongue along the insides of May's mouth while pinching May's nipples at the same time.

Taking my cue, I swooped down to pickup where I left. She moaned in pleasure as I was stroking and squeezing every part of her delicate organ but she suddenly closed her eyes and gave off a deep satisfying moan when she felt me sticking a finger inside her and starting to move it in and out of her while wiggling it at the same time to give her maximum pleasure. The sounds of the Dawn's moans was making me even harder and I increased the speed of my finger movements as well as sticking 2 more inside her so that now there were 3 fingers inside Dawn. As I continued to fill her up, I could feel my fingers being drenched more and more in her fluids and could feel her pussy walls clenching and moving in a repetitive manner that I was familiar with from their last encounter. At this minute, while my fingers were playing with my second favorite pussy while I even got my tongue busy licking Dawn's clit. At this point, Dawn had to try very hard not fall from the sheer pleasure of it. She used her hand to grab my head and push further so that I could stimulate her in the new way. I licked around the inner folds of Dawn's labia, taunting Dawn with the prospect of entering, but just averting it every time. Dawn was growing frustrated.

''ASH! COME ON ALREADY!'' she begged me.

I, too, desperately wanted to taste Dawn's insides. I thrust my tongue in and went to work eagerly. The first thing I noticed was the taste. Oh I missed this so much. As I eagerly worked inside Dawn's tunnel, my nose periodically bumped Dawn's clit, sending yet another unexpected shock through her system. The coordinator could already feel the heat building to a high pitch and the tightness in her lower-abdomen forming. I just kept going at it, and Dawn wasn't going to let me stop.

"It's happening soon Ash..." Dawn warned.

I took that as a signal to intensify my treatment, so I pressed deeper, and swirled my tongue within the folds more brazenly. I intentionally pressed my nose into Dawn's button. It was at this point that I discovered that May was eagerly pleasuring herself as she serviced Dawn; her hands were apparently searching for a job and her own eager pussy offered it.

"Ash! I- I-," Dawn tried to convey something, but it was completely lost to her wild body losing control. Dawn's cries grew shriller as I lapped hungrily and dug my face deeper into my supposedly girlfriend's snatch. The blunette screeched out in bliss as she came forcefully, her hips bucking forward into my delighted face, and her fluids freely flowing out to my waiting and eager tongue. I finally was able to pick out Dawn's own taste as the coordinator's abundant liquid overpowered the little of May that now remained within my lover's canal. True to the girl from whom it came, her juices were so very sweet. I found it hard to stop lapping it up. She wanted it all. She knew she'd want more again at some point in the rest of the night.

Exhausted, she collapsed besides May on the bed, heaving and panting. I do regret not licking her ass crack when I had the chance, but hey, I still have the whole night ahead. Now my lips and my cock were kinda missing May. I dove towards her and gave her a quick kiss, which turned feverish. She began to reciprocate into the kiss chastely. I returned the gesture with soft movements of my own lips. I tilted my face upward so that our lips met as though perfectly matched for one another. Our hands and feet grasping other's body so that there wouldn't be any space between us even to let any air pass. It was a soft, chaste kiss; meant to reassure May of my love for her, even in the wake of my demonstration of the very same concept towards Dawn. She wrapped her arms around my chest, which lead to Dawn's and May's arms brushing inadvertently against each other.

This shook Dawn from her blissful stupor and she glanced at me who now held May in a lengthy kiss that was quickly deepening as it went on. The blunette smiled as I was oblivious and lost in my kiss. She stood up and slid down the bed before walking towards her bag that was placed on the table in front of our bed. She unzipped the bag and took out a camera. _Wow, real kinky Dawn!_

Our kissing was interrupted by bright flashes as both I and May turned our heads in the direction where Dawn was standing taking a few more pictures of our nude forms.

''Do I even wanna ask?'' May raised a brow.

''This is gonna be my souvenir!'' Dawn answered slyly. ''Now come on, both of you pose for me _!''_

We followed Dawn's instructions just as she guided, often groping and kissing each other. Everything was being photographed. After a few erotic shots, May and I faced each other and nodded slowly placing our hands on the other's shoulder before caressing each other and leaning in to share a few more pecks. We moaned into the kiss as I started to caress May's breasts flicking and squeezing her nipples to stimulate her. After a while, May pulled away turned to her side to make sure the camera and video recorder get a good angle of her.

She rolled me around, so that she was on top and my back was pressed against the mattress. She began to sink below she faced the camera to have a picture taken before massaging my exposed cock. She in a husky voice that made me shiver in pleasure, "Oh, I'm not just gonna lie down for you, Mr. Pokémon Master. Time for me to take charge!"

She then started to feel my cock and moved her hands up and down it to stimulate me and bring it to its maximum hardness which didn't take too long. Once she was satisfied, she slowly opened her mouth and began to take in all 8 inches of my cock inside her mouth and as she was doing so she was looking me in the eyes as I looked back smiling. May kept eye contact with me as she started to move her head but would from time to time move her eyes to face the camera. As time went on May began to increase her speed and made sure her tongue was also involved as it licked and covered the head and shaft of my cock. I was enjoying it a lot and placed my hands on May's hair and was stroking it as a way to let her know I loved it but after a while I started to buckle my hips to get more pleasure. May continued with the blowjob for a good 11 minutes after which she released my cock as she had multiple thick trails of saliva running down from her mouth to her chin as well as spilling onto the bedsheet as she was panting to get air into her lungs. I pulled her up by her hands and we wrapped our arms around each other's necks kissing and exchanging saliva- both took turns to make sure we had enough saliva before kissing and passing it on and make sure any that was dripping of them was collected on our hands which was then smeared on the other's body. We even also took turns to open our mouths while the spitting in each other's mouths.

''Oh, I can't wait to watch this!'' Dawn let out a desolate moan, as she continued filming us.

Once May regained her breath she stood up and she moved towards the bed swaying her hips from side to side for the camera. Once she reached the edge of the bed she positioned herself on all fours on the bed so that her hands and knees were on the bed while her feet were hanging off the edge. May then turned her head around and smiled at the camera while she moved her left hand towards her pussy and spread her lips so that the camera would get a good look at her beautiful, hairy pussy.

She then started to move her hands all over her pussy to stimulate it while she looked at me, expectantly. I got the message and began to approach her, while stroking my cock. Once I reached her, I aligned my cock with her pussy and rubbed it against it to tease her further before I couldn't hold it in much longer and started to enter her pussy doggystyle. As I was slowly entering May's love tunnel I closed my eyes and squeezed her ass because I was in pure bliss as I felt her moist and soft muscles clamp down on my cock holding it captive inside her. My hands made their way to grab her huge breasts and began kneading them. May at the same time felt like she was on cloud 9 as she enjoyed having my cock enter and explore her like this all the time. As soon as I had managed to completely stick my cock inside her, I savored the moment for a while allowing Dawn to take many photos, before I started to pull out slightly before pushing my cock back inside May deliberately. May was moaning as I did this and screamed "YES, OW…BABY THAT'S IT, FUCK MY..AHHH… PUSSY BAD. I WANT YOU TO HIT IT HARD…OW..OW..OWWW… AND STRONG AND WITH ALL YOU GOT. KEEP GOING ASH. DON'T STOP….AHHH"

I could only smirk as he heard this plea coming out of my wife, asking me to pleasure her and I could never turn my wife's requests down, so started to speed up my moments and started grunting at the same time. The only sounds that could be heard in the room where the moans and groans from the us two having sex, the clicking and flashing noises from Dawn's camera as well as the slapping sounds that were due to our bodies making contact when the pair forcefully pushed ourselves into each other to please one another.

We kept going doggystyle for around 20 minutes grunting and moaning as Dawn was circling the bed trying to take as many pictures as she could from different angles. After the 20 minutes I could feel that I was reaching my peak and could feel my cock pulsing inside May which she felt as well or else she wouldn't have locked me inside her, by grabbing my balls and fondling them, so I couldn't pull out. Seriously what made her think I was gonna?

Dawn stood to the side of us who had a good side view of my cock buried inside May's pussy and was getting ready to take pictures when I would cum. Dawn didn't have to wait long as she could see my legs shaking and my breathing became deeper and slower and when I shut my eyes, Dawn knew I was about to cum and said "OK May it seems Ash is about to shoot his load. How about facing the camera and so I can capture your facial expression as you receive his cum?"

May nodded and turned her head to the left to face the camera as I finally cried "Here it comes May." With that I released my sperm which made their way to the tip of my penis and shot into May who was giving the camera a distant and lustful look as she felt the warm thick fluid flow inside her. To make the feeling better for both, May started to gyrate her lower body against me to make both our orgasms last as long as possible as it gave May more time to collect all of my cum. Once I was done shooting my load, I had no choice but to pull out and admire May's nice soft ass as well as her pussy from which some of my cum was oozing out. At the sight of this, I called Dawn over and requested her to take a few pictures of those.

"Can you scoop some of your cum out so I can take more erotic photos?" she asked.

I was eager to comply to her request, as dove two fingers inside May's pussy and began to scoop some cum up from inside her to the surface. Once I did that I walked over to May who licked and cleaned my fingers clean as I stroked her hair.

Then the strangest sensation May ever experienced occurred. Even though she felt both of Ash's hands now moving into her lips to emulate her earlier motions, she still felt her juices being licked by someone.

I wasn't doing it. May certainly wasn't doing it. That only left…

She turned her head to see the cunning face of Dawn as she slowly started to kiss and lick her clean starting at her clit and then digging her tongue inside May and licking up all of my cum before she licked her thighs clean as well. But she wasn't done just yet as she then returned her focus back to May's pussy and began to kiss and lick it slowly and teasingly earning a moan from May who also arched her back as she felt pure bliss from Dawn's tongue. While I was looking at Dawn cleaning my wife, I wondered where the camera was at the moment. My question got answered when I saw it perched on the desk.

Dawn reminded herself that she wasn't just tasting May but Ash as well. Mixtures of her own juices and Ash's meat and seed mixed on her palette and she couldn't judge it one way other the other in terms of quality of taste. All she knew was she wanted more. And she indulged herself much to the delight of the girl squirming above her.

She soon finished cleaning May and stood, now approaching me, pushing me on the bed before lying atop me next to May who had turned around and was now lying on her back. Dawn leered me in the eye before we embracing each other and shared a long French kiss we began to fight over dominance. I was giving it all, she was giving her best. Our breaths held. Dawn cast May a side-eye gesture which she soon comprehended, as she smirked evilly. May then draped her right leg over my body which made me lose focus allowing Dawn to win the tongue duel and explore every inch of my mouth with her tongue. I pulled away and fake pouted at her, whining "That was cheating, I was distracted."

Dawn could only giggle but then cheekily replied with "Everything is fair in sex and fun." She continued to look at me before she reached her right hand towards my semi-erect cock and started to pump it again to make it up to me. Dawn had rubbed me to full hardness, and I grit my teeth in restraint while my eyes screamed pleasure. Dawn's shy and demure self completely vacated her mind and the naughty, devious Dawn that I knew in our escapades finally returned. Seeing me in this much glee at her actions caused a sultry smile to grace her lips. In response I conquered one of Dawn's boobs and was using my left hand to play with her left boob while my right hand reached over to her right ass cheek and started to massage, caress and squeeze it.

Once Dawn was satisfied with how hard I had gotten, she used her hands to pin my hands against the bed in an outstretched way. This has happened the second time.

She then gazed into my eyes and with a knowing smile, she slowly shuffled her way lower down making sure her ass was making contact with my body at all time so she could feel my body and her ass slide against one another. Once she was level with my cock she lowered her head and with a wide open mouth she took all 8 inches inside her mouth. Dawn then started to bob her head up and down along my shaft making sure her tongue was involved at all times. I had my eyes shut and my teeth were clenched as I was loving the feeling of Dawn on top of me and pleasing me with her skilled mouth.

I couldn't resist for much longer and started to buckle my hips and move them up and down at such a fast speed meaning that it was no longer Dawn slowly giving me a blowjob, instead it turned into a ferocious face fucking scene as I took the lead. Dawn wasn't affected too much by this sudden change as she was used to and has experienced me face fucking her in the past, so instead she adapted to this change and made sure to encircle my cock more tightly with her lips to make sure my cock can never completely leave her mouth without her permission as she continued to swirl her tongue around my cockhead. I slowed down my movement as I didn't want to cum already and instead stopped moving my hips, sensually looking at Dawn in the eyes and said, ''Let me take you for a ride…''

She returned my gesture by looking straight at me, mumbling ''I want this ride to be a marathon race, not a single lap. You understand me Ash?"

May heard this and let out a soft giggle and began stroking around her own slit more forcefully and quickly. Dawn gave May a quick glance and a smile as she drew herself back up to her sitting position on my pelvis. She began moving her hips again, sending me into a set of pleasure-filled grunts. Dawn only worsened my resolve by reaching juggling her twin peaks from my view.

I instinctively tried to reach up to cup them, but was intercepted by both of Dawn's hands. She pinned them down to the sides of my head towards the edge of the bed. She continued her rotating hip motions over my manhood as she leaned over me daringly.

But I wasn't one to back away from a challenge. With both of Dawn's hands occupied and her head so close to mine, I lunged forward and caught her in the duel of a raging kiss. She eagerly responded, her arms slackening, but her hip motions continuing unabated. With my own arms free to move again I smoothed my hands along her back on either side of her spine. I drummed my fingers along playfully, pressing forward harder in the kiss to keep her distracted from what we did. I reached back up and squeezed both her rear cheeks powerfully, causing a muffled moan in one of the many kisses we shared.

Meanwhile May's glinting eyes spoke of admiration and adoration for what she saw. The blunette's shapely rear was all too appealing, jiggling and teasing the coordinator. Even better was the fact that Dawn's quivering pink folds lay bare for May to see, and May never wanted to let her eyes leave it. And to the her, Dawn's beauty was only enhanced by the fact that Ash's throbbing erection lay just beneath it. Now she reveled in the idea that might get to see it as often as she liked. But, there was something else she wanted to see first. She wanted to watch Ash fuck Dawn, just like the petite girl had watched herself and her husband minutes ago.

As for us, I softly began to bit Dawn's lips. She returned the gesture by gently pressing her nails into my back as well as kissing me furiously than ever and probing her mouth with my tongue. This continued for a couple of minutes before I rammed three fingers into Dawn's exposed ass. This caused Dawn to screech in pain as she pulled away from my mouth to scream towards the ceiling. A naughtier thought crossed May's mind as she too stuck two of her fingers in Dawn's anus, as the blunette threw her head back, to squeal in pleasure. We husband-wife duo had become submissive with her was we began to pump our fingers in and out, before drawing them back, the three of us would take a lick tasting her and pushing back with even a greater force.

Dawn kept squirming and shaking as me and May had occupied her butt hole. I directed Dawn's head back to me and pulled her into another kiss. I knew she couldn't resist those kisses. Like me in battles, my kisses were so emboldened, so surprising, so passionate. One of my hands moved from her ass, up her side, and curved neatly onto her front until it finally massaged her breasts. Dawn moaned into the kiss once again, allowing my tongue to take charge and slither into her waiting mouth. I was a master of distraction, and kept using my hands so naturally to make her writhe in pleasure. My left would slide up from her rear, up to her shoulder blade and right to that one ticklish spot that sent a tingle down her spine. I would follow that nerve back down and squeeze her lower cheeks lovingly. All the while, the digits on my opposite hand moved around her nipples, grazing and pinching them only when I needed a trump card to play in our battle-forged kisses.

Dawn's hands were at work as well. One always remained on my chest, either caressing my abdomen or around my own nipples. Occasionally, when the desire arose, she forced my wandering hand to her hardened peaks for the sake of granting her own fiery needs. The other wrapped around my back, tracing circles around my spine and sometimes moving up to the neck or back on my head to bring more force into our kisses. Dawn found herself doing this more than she realized, loving the deep passionate meeting of lips that seemed to grow tenfold whenever she grasped my hair and shoved me closer to her. Yet, her primary weapon against my resolve was her intermittent grinding against my now burgeoning manhood. According to her, I was doing an admirable job of holding back, but Dawn was proving just how talented she was at eliciting my base reflexes and desires. Every time she rode back and forth along my length, just forward enough to tease me with the prospect of entering her, I almost bucked in pleasure and anticipation.

But I wasn't just distracting Dawn from my own nefarious deeds. I was also distracting her from May. May had silently crept forward between the split legs of both mine and Dawn, parting them further as needed to stretch out and lie between them. She rubbed back and forth on our legs, whose pleasurable responses seemed to meld into the ones in the rest of their bodies. This was convenient because it allowed May to stealthily approach the treasure trove she so badly wanted to claim for herself. But that would come later. Right now, she came for the show, and it was going to be a spectacular one for sure.

Steadily, May reached out and fished out my cock, her precious toy, from beneath the silky skin of Dawn, causing me to gasp and allowing Dawn to catch her breath from our latest kiss. Dawn took advantage of my exposed neck and shoulder and began laying sweet pecks and licks all the way down. I continued to gasp as May gave a few experimental strokes to the already highly stimulated shaft and then touched it to Dawn's left ass cheek.

"Huh?" came Dawn's muffled inquiry into her lover's shoulder. Her perplexed state of mind only worsened when she felt the rubbing of my cock in a circular motion around her lower regions until it finally began prodding her dripping nether lips. She began to whimper and I smirked. Sure, I knew I wasn't the one responsible for the action, but took pride anyways that it was my organ that caused her to break down like this.

 _Love you MAY~_

Dawn looked back and saw May playing with my manhood. She stroked Dawn's slit with it, teasing her beyond all reason. Dawn whined out and called out to no one in particular, "It's too good... I can't wait anymore. We haven't for so long."

May chuckled and let out a low seductive voice, "Tell me what you want me to do with this..."

Dawn groaned and turned forward, slumping into my shoulder. She mumbled something into my skin, so monotone that even I couldn't decipher. I was not faring much better either. I was groaning in pleasure, but wasn't letting out any pleas like Dawn was. But I knew I wasn't far away from that state of mind either. Yet the idea of Dawn begging my wife to put my cock into her pussy was just too delicious an idea to ruin.

May heard Dawn's muffled words whose meanings were lost in the air. She pressed again teasingly, "I'm sorry... I didn't catch that. What do you want Dawn?" To drive the point home, she slid my moist head up along her slit, allowing it to enter her just the smallest amount before it passed by.

I let out a growl, but Dawn's reaction was far more pronounced. She pitched her upper body skyward, forming a sensuous upward curve that let her head stare straight at the ceiling. She screamed out in desperate need, "I WANT YOU TO PUT HIM IN ME!"

"Now why didn't you say so before?" May drawled, her tone laced with naughtiness. She moved my member, feeling the pulse of my heartbeat in her hand, and placed it before her entrance. She pushed it inside, causing both of us to moan out loudly in unison. May fed it in slowly, wanting to make the moment last for both the pleasure of the duo currently becoming one, and for enjoying the sheer sight of it. Soon, my manhood was completely engulfed by Dawn's pussy and we both shivered at the feeling. I couldn't compare the feelings of both girls' walls around his shaft. They both felt indescribably great, with Dawn feeling every bit as tight as May's despite me snatching both of their virginity. Every inch of that velvety canal just made me want to scream for joy. But I held it in, only letting out a guttural noise that betrayed my weakening resolve. It was all too good for words.

I was the first to being moving, pulling out slowly and then pushing back in. The length of the strokes was short at first, but quickly extended to my entire length. Dawn shuddered in pleasure every time I thrusted myself inside her, completely filling her and making her feel like she was on fire and being shocked at the same time. Her boobs were juggling up and down in sync with my thrusts. Soon Dawn began moving her hips in accordance, meeting my thrusts and reviving the slapping sound of flesh on flesh that had made its debut earlier that evening.

The pace was too slow for Dawn though. I was in such a tender mood still it seemed, despite my crafty tactics and our roundabout battles for dominance. Dawn forced herself into a short, heavy kiss with me and then growled, "Ash! It's been over a month since we last did it!... oooh….I want to feel every bit of that…ouch!... energy you showed me! I want to…AHHHHH!... see that fire again! I want you to go hard….OWOWOWOW… and don't stop until we both can't take it! FUCK ME GOOD AND FILL ME UP AGAIN!"

Dawn's demand might as well been a command. My eyes instantly focused on hers and I saw it once again. That strange mingling of love, sexual energy and battle-lust that mixed into a glorious inferno. Dawn saw that same flame burst into being in my eyes on being reminded of the whole affair. Once she had completely taken me inside her, she started bouncing on my cock moaning and squealing in delight. I couldn't stop myself from grabbing Dawn's boobs and play with them as I traced and squeezed each nipple and from time to time to raise my upper body slightly to lick and graze them with my teeth. All that stimulation was driving Dawn crazy as she looked up into the ceiling screaming "FUCKKKK, YES. THAT'S IT ASH. AHHH…FUCK…OH MY GOD…DON'T STOP…DON'T STOP…HARDER ASH! HARDER!."

With no warning, my steady thrusts suddenly spiked into forceful shoves that pounded at the blue-haired woman like none she had ever received before. The first one forced a half-gasp, half-squeal from Dawn and her voice grew shaky as she wailed out in pleasure with every powerful impact I loosed forth.

May loved this. She still sat between their legs watching the two of them go at it a feverish pace. Every push and pull shook their flesh of their rear cheeks, and each slap was punctuated by a cry of ecstasy from one or the other, or both. But May was genuinely surprised and had to duck her head when the two of them rolled over and their legs spun over May's brown tresses. She looked back up to see Ash now kneeling over Dawn, still pounding into her like it meant the world was going to end if he stopped or slowed. Dawn looked like she was heaven as her legs were kept bent and spread wide for him and he made himself at home between them.

May crawled forward slowly on the bed. She wanted to observe this madness without causing a change based on her mere presence. She wanted to see exactly how Ash operated in this obviously lust-fueled haze that now gripped him. She felt her own core growing hot with need at the sight. She wasn't sure if her body could take that kind of treatment after only being deflowered less than an hour ago, but she felt like she would be missing something spectacular if she said no to it altogether. For now, the mere sight of it enthralled May as her hand moved of its own volition to her soaked mound between her legs and began moving about in an erotic set of concentric circular motions.

Dawn was a puddle of sweating flesh at this point, with her only acknowledgments that she was still capable of speech being incomprehensible noises that might've resembled words if they weren't monosyllabic or stretched endlessly into moans and screams. The feeling of my quick and forceful movements along her slick inner walls made her fly away in bliss, barely conscious of the physical world around her. All that seemed to exist for her at the moment was my intent face which betrayed some struggle to hold myself back from firing away too early; all the while the fire in my eyes had only grown stronger still. My chest heaved back and forth with both my heavy breathing and my masculine thrusting motions. Both my hands were glued to her hips, using his powerful and lean muscles to pull her onto me and much as my hips pushed me into her. Dawn's own arms struggled to find something to hold near her but found nothing solid, finding solace only in the scrunched up bed sheets in her fists.

Her head lolled to the side as she was barely able to find the strength to keep her head looking up. It drifted over to her left and she saw the shining beacon that was May, sitting on her knees next to them on the bed, stroking herself along her entrance. Though Dawn's view of Ash while he gave her such an intense fuck was the most mind-bendingly bewitching sight she ever laid eyes on, May looked like a goddess. Every curve screamed out to Dawn, telling her that such beauty was something that shouldn't be left to the side. The shining brown hair, her taut belly, her powerful legs and arms, her protruded breasts breasts, her soaked pink pussy, that face which during the course of that past day had slowly captured her heart just as Ash's. All of it called to her.

 _I love her... I want her... I need her._

"May..." Dawn beckoned weakly, struggling between my thrusts, "Come here..."

Dawn was barely able to get out request between two euphoric screams. May scooted closer to Dawn, and bent down to the elated rival coordinator. Suffice to say, May was wholly surprised when Dawn managed to summon up the last of her reserves of strength and pulled May down to her. Their lips collided in a most satisfying kiss, into which Dawn poured all the passion from her newly discovered love coupled with the intense burning pleasure from my fantastically intense thrusts. Soon tongues found themselves and both girls began to burn up in the heat of the moment.

Dawn was close, but all the teasing that I had endured earlier had given me a head start. But keeping to my promise, I kept pounding into Dawn. The every sight of Dawn and May kissing only stoked my fire. Ever since I found them making out in the shower, I didn't quite loose the erection. I knew the end was near for me, and this newest development unfolding before his very eyes only spurred me on. I didn't know whether I could go extra mile. I thrust into her even more frantically than before like it would be my last. I hated the idea of not letting Dawn climax before or at least with me, but it was a lost cause now. I gave a few final thrusts as my voice grew in loud grunts and finally, roars. I threw his entire upper body back, thrust himself all the way into her velvety canal and I unleashed my… _well I lost my count…_ load that evening.

I cried out in ecstatic bliss as I pumped into the blue-haired beauty, and was both relieved and pleased when I saw Dawn break the kiss from May and screech out in a shout that made all others that came before it seem like they fell flat. As my seed hit her inner walls, Dawn's core instantly broke loose, wrapping around me tighter than a vice and releasing her own juices that seeped around my shaft and eventually out of her already dripping lips. Her walls pulsated, milking me for all was worth; and I was worth quite a bit as her prolonged orgasm dragged on and drew out every drop that I had to give.

"Ahhhhh," Dawn sighed as her shaking body finally came to a rest, sinking back into the blankets. She took a number of heavy breaths and remarked with immense satisfaction, "That's what I've been missing."

* * *

 **This is seriously long, that's why I bifurcated this into 3 parts. It will be uploaded by the time you finish reading this.**

 **Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Surprise visit:3

I slumped face down beside her to avoid crushing her, mumbled some sort of response into the bed. No one heard it, but at that point, no one cared. By the tone, it sounded like an agreement to the statement just uttered by Dawn. The coordinator was recovering her strength, and simply linked hands with me as all three of us lay unmoving, saving for the rise and fall of their chests – or back in my case. But May, now fully reinvigorated from her earlier session with the me, was ready for more. I wasn't asleep, but I didn't look like I would be able to move anytime soon. So, inspired by Dawn's spontaneous gift to her in the throes of the blunette's latest act of boiling-hot passion, May chose her next lover.

Dawn saw May advance towards her, but could do nothing to stop it. She lay, spread-legged with her arms dangling past her head and off the bed. Dawn could only barely lift her head as she saw the brunette crawl almost stealthily on top of her. At this point, all her inhibitions had left her. She was only left with the healthy mixture of love and physical attraction for her girlfriend, and didn't care about what it meant she was. She could care less now. She loved Ash. She loved May. Whether or not she fancied men or women was of no consequence. She wanted this. She wanted her. She only wished she could do something to show it through her fatigued muscles.

May eyed the gloriously splayed woman beneath her. She was so pretty, so cute, so perfect. And yet, as she had clearly just shown, she had sweet and devilish sides to her that made her both a tender lover and a ferocious companion in bed. She had a body to die for, and a personality that was so perkily adorable that she thought she could never become depressed again. And May wanted to show her just how much she cared for her.

May slid herself along the still sweat-laden flesh of the girl beneath her, making Dawn shiver at the touch her hot skin. Dawn smelled so good, with scents of both her and Ash dancing about May's nostrils. She kissed her way up from Dawn's belly, causing small whimpers to part the lips of the younger girl. May kept going up, passing onto her peaks and giving them a treat with her tongue. She slid from one tit to the next, dipping into her modest cleavage and ascending to its twin, only to repeat her actions from the last one.

May was being deliberately slow. Dawn needed this new pace. Ash had given her fast and hard, just as she'd asked, but May wanted to cool her back down and give her time to grow accustomed to this. This would be the first time they would give each other completely to another woman, and May wanted it to be a special occasion. Dawn must've agreed, because she did not object to the treatment, finally being re-energized with the ability to move muscles to react with something other than a moan, yelp or gasp.

May finally left the terrain of Dawn's breasts and kissed upwards to her right shoulder, which was not far from my head. She got a good look at me as my limp body still lay front-down. My face was still locked on Dawn, but my eyes darted to May's own sapphire eyes as she came right up to me. May paused for a moment to gaze into my hypnotic brown orbs and she saw my desire. I wanted to do something, but after multiple sessions in a row, including that ridiculous and almost animalistic one I finished only minutes prior, my body couldn't match my eyes' wants. May recognized this, and gave me a quick peck on the lips. My lips moved against hers lazily and they missed hers moments after their departure as they withdrew all too soon. A trail of saliva escaped my wife's mouth as I opened mine to catch the trail of saliva, relishing the taste of my wife before lifting my head with the energy left in me and captured her mouth as she too began to move her body to maximise the contact and friction between us. We continued doing this for at least 5 minutes before she pulled out and gave me a naughty wink as she went back to kissing Dawn's shoulder, moving along its length towards her neck.

Dawn was steadily regaining movement as she grew more and more excited about May's efforts. Her arms wrapped around May's back just in time for the brunette bring her supple lips to those equally soft ones belonging to Dawn. The kiss was closed-mouthed at first, but Dawn pulled May's body into her more forcefully. The deliberate skin contact, including the quartet of sensitive breasts which crushed into one another with their mutually yielding flesh which caused nerves to run wild through them both, caused the kiss to deepen immediately. Tongues were unleashed yet again, but this time it was not as intense a kiss as Dawn had offered before. This one was long, slow, and gentle in nature. Their tongues didn't clash in a raucous battle as they did prior; rather it was like a slow dance. They touched, moved together, changed places, and even venues when one prodded the other into moving into the opposing mouth. Despite the passion involved, it was almost peaceful.

They repeated this kiss several times until something happened to inflame their desires. As they continued to caress one another and shift their bodies, May's hip grazed Dawn's clit, sending a massive shockwave through the blue-haired girl. Immediately, Dawn acted on the new impulse, sending her hand to grip May's left ass cheek tightly and tried to force the movement again, all the while sending more passion and want into their already deep kiss. Whether or not by Dawn's design, May's hip did slide across her little bundle of nerves once more and she cried out again, this time louder. The coordinator wanted more. She began rolling her own hips against May, pressing upwards with every ounce of energy she could muster as she came out of her haze.

This time, it was May who shuddered and hissed in satisfaction as Dawn's moist mound came into contact with hers. Dawn choked back her own erotic moans, wanting to hear May's loving sounds from above her. She loved the fact that she was the one causing May to experience pleasure that was so novel to the both of them. May wasn't going to let up on Dawn either though. While their motions were gentle and smooth, May pushed down just as eagerly to acquaint their flushed and dripping folds with one another. The sumptuous friction between the two began to heat the locked duo rapidly. Every once in a while, one of them would pull themselves forward or back enough to brush their sensitive clits together. The result was an astounding chorus of moans or wails whose combination was all too appealing for even me to ignore.

May reluctantly wrenched herself from Dawn's powerful kisses and slid surreptitiously down her female lover's body. May knew that she and Dawn were meshing together perfectly, but wanted to give her more. Dawn's head craned up and looked at the naughty smirk on May's lips. The brunette wetted her lips and jutted her tongue out towards Dawn's pearl-like button, flicking the wet muscle across that little nub that drove the coordinator wild. The feeling sent Dawn reeling yet again, even more than the last due to the direct and purposeful application that May levied.

"My ass...please." Dawn pleaded gently.

"Are you sure? Based on what Ash does to me... it makes the experience a lot shorter if I do," May cautioned teasingly.

Dawn groaned and finally pulled herself up from her lying position for the first time in at least ten minutes. Dawn kept her legs spread directly before May and cupped her lover's cheeks as she tilted May's head up to look at her. Dawn's beaming face was flushed with desire and hunger. She wore a small smile and answered May gently, "Yes. It'll feel so good. Then I'll do it for you."

May's already wide smile grew yet again. She nodded. Dawn put her hands to the back of May's head and guided her in between her cheeks, though May needed no help in seeing where to go. May began lapping at Dawn's bundle of nerves and instantly, Dawn began a series of pitched moans that even began to awaken me from my pseudo-paralysis. I watched with intent curiosity as I saw the my wife's face buried between the legs of the petite blunette. Dawn's reactions were quite marvellous, and I felt myself slowly coming back to life at the sight of it.

At this point, May was actually sucking on her clit all the way to her hole and Dawn had to try very hard not fall from the sheer pleasure of it. Since Dawn's grip on May's head slackened, she used the leeway she now gained to move her head down slightly and she began to stimulate her in a new way. She licked around the every path, taunting Dawn with the prospect of entering, but just averting it every time. Dawn grew frustrated. It was the whole trick with Ash's cock all over again and she wouldn't have it this time.

"Please just go inside already..." Dawn begged.

May couldn't fight her on that. She, too, desperately wanted to feel what would Dawn's hole taste like on her tongue. She ran her tongue over Dawn's puckered asshole so as to be able to enter her rosebud. She thrust her tongue in and went to work eagerly. Dawn moaned seductively, appreciating May for her efforts. The sound that came from Dawn was in every sense of the word, primal if not animalistic, as she felt May enter her. She bit her lip, desperately trying to hold her body in place to prevent any interference with the May's actions as her tongue began exploring inside of her, eagerly running along every nook and cranny of her insides.

May further spread her plump cheeks apart gaining better direction, to plunge her tongue all the way into Dawn's ass. While she was at it, May slipped two fingers into her Dawn's dripping box as she continued to nibbled her ass. Her pussy was still tingling from her orgasm, and the lips and tongue on her asshole were helping to get Dawn back to the edge quickly.

"Oh, damn, that feels good," she sighed.

It was about to get better. I snickered internally. The two women were so lost in each other, none of them realized I was rejuvenated. While Dawn's eyes were closed, I took advantage of the moment, to rush at her and catch her off guard by shoving my cock deep inside her throat. She coughed at the action, desperately wanting me to pull it out but I didn't. Instead I soothed her to take it in and encouraged that she can do it. She calmed down before noisily slurping in between her lips. She licked some of my precum that was oozing out as I felt her tongue flicking around my cockhead.

She read the look in my eyes as she braced herself. I grabbed a chunk of her hair and began to face fuck her furiously. Dawn bobbed on me furiously, sucking me loudly and filling the room with her stifled moans. I could only take a few seconds of this intense action, and soon was screaming out unintelligibly. Sparks danced over Dawn's body as she felt the gush of hot liquid speeding down her throat. She didn't stop bobbing, and I didn't stop pumping. Dawn smiled to herself again, not letting a single drop escape her lips this time as she took the hot liquid down her gullet. As she felt my orgasm begin to subside, she had a devilish thought, once again flicking her tongue over my tip but going a step further this time. Using the tip of her tongue, she prodded inside of the hole, something she had read online that would drive a guy over the edge. She glanced up at me with teasing eyes as her tongue played with my opening. After she finally let me off the hook, she released my member again, pulling back with a content smile as she licked her lips. I took a moment to lie down beside her, awaiting May's finish.

She felt May's arms wrap quickly around her thighs before she fell, all muscles below her waist began convulsing, her toes curling tightly. She moved her hand to her mouth to prevent her moan from getting louder, eyes rolling to the back of her skull as her mind went blank. Her other hand shot to the back of May's head, grabbing a handful of her thick hair to prevent her from retreating as a tidal wave of her love juices came gushing out onto her fingers and dripping across May's forehead as she continued fucking Dawn's ass with her tongue. It was nearly a minute before she noticed her body beginning to return to normal, with the occasional twitch as Dawn raised her head to peek down, arching her back with a burning desire in her eyes.

May withdrew her face from Dawn's cheeks and flopped on the mattress to my right. I smiled cheekily as she turned towards. I didn't say anything but he looked like he wanted to. So she decided to prod him for it by asking a simple question, "What?"

Ash's smile grew further and he returned another question in an equally cheeky tone, "Having fun?"

May burst into giggles and pulled me over into a sweet kiss. It didn't last long because Dawn sidled up on the opposite shoulder of May. The younger girl turned her head to face her girlfriend and kissed her too. The blunette tasted own concoction of juices and hints of other ingredients too. It didn't taste that bad to her. May broke the kiss and asked sultrily, "My turn?"

Dawn nodded and let out a mock exasperated tone, "Well, you promised..."

Dawn began kissing her way down May, much in the way May had kissed upwards when their whole interaction started. She punctuated every kiss with a word, "No. Need. To. Worry. I. Always. Keep. My. Promises." By the end of her staggered sentence, she had already arrived at the obviously worked up portion of May. She noted how May's folds glistened with her juices and speculated that May had either been touching herself or working Dawn over had really, really gotten her wet. Either way, Dawn knew she was going to do this. All doubts had been cleared from her mind. She was going to eat May out, and she was already looking forward to it.

Dawn began licking the excess from the outer folds, which immediately sent shakes through my wife. Dawn grew more confident and continued her motions with her tongue. She noted the taste of May. It was similar to hers, but carried a distinct difference she couldn't identify. Much like May, she wondered if it was also me that she tasted. She shoved her rationalizing thoughts away, finding herself growing distracted and feeling like she wasn't giving May the full attention she deserved. She allowed her tongue to pass clumsily over her pearl, which brought about May's first full moan that came at the skilled hands – or tongue – of Dawn. Her pride began to soar and she grew more eager. Soon tracing circles around and sometimes cutting across that small button which started to drive May mad.

The brunette arched her back up from the bed when her cries of ecstasy failed to emphasize the sheer volume of pleasurable impulses racing around her body. May's nerves were on fire, and she didn't even want to envision an end to it. She decided that a compliment was in order for her skilled girlfriend, "You're a damn ... gah... natural at this!" May nearly howled as she neared the end of the sentence. Dawn smirked and continued her work, finally thrusting her tongue into May's asshole and burying it as deep as she could. May bucked up unexpectedly and squealed happily. With her free hands, she began to pump my shaft, pleasuring me to a hand job.

 _Cute. Like she thinks I'm done._

My fatigue finally passed and he could wait no more. I slid next to May so we were facing each other. Both were experiencing such bliss that our eyes were half closed and soon motioned our heads towards one another but stopped when our noses touched and instead stuck out our tongues before the tips of each of tongues made contact with each other and this soon turned into a heated battle as both tongues kept moving and wrestling each other to win dominance. I moved her free left hand towards her right breast and began to knead it and pinch her nipples.

Every stroke of Dawn's tongue within her alimentary canal only served to spur May on as she competed against me in the kiss. Her efforts were so true to May's competitive nature that I could only respond in the same way as we did to such challenges as kids: A battle. We never stayed in one another's mouths for more than a few seconds. Every time of our tongues was forced back into its native mouth, a swift and passionate retaliation would ensue, sending them both careening back the other way. It was the thrill of a kiss and the intensity of a Pokémon battle all coupled into one indescribable act.

In all of this, Dawn chose a new technique. She pulled her tongue from May hole, replacing it with one, then two fingers. May groaned a long and erotic moan into my mouth that only served to egg Dawn onwards in her task. Dawn could see how we were practically mauling each other, and loved the fact it was partly because of her actions. With growing confidence, she redoubled her efforts and pumped her slender fingers in and out of her girlfriend with gusto. May's reactions were nothing short of delightful, and soon, Dawn added her tongue to the mix, licking around and, occasionally, directly onto the bundle of nerves that threatened to undo May in short order.

My busy hands were never idle, griping, rubbing and stroking every bit of May's flesh within reach. Our kisses had only grown in fervor between the two treatments currently engulfing May, and reactions she made now verged on desperate and urgent. May's core was reaching its breaking point and threatened to blow at any second.

"Ooooooh Dawn! Make it... n-now!" May stringed together a few coherent words into her inane babble as she freed her mouth from mine. Even as Dawn furiously thrust her fingers in and out of May with a pace comparable to what I did to her earlier, one last tonguing of her clit proved necessary to send May flying over the edge. Her body shook momentarily as she gave a pitched cry of 'Yes', then stiffened as she sunk back into the bed with yet another drawn out 'ooooh'. Dawn treated May just the same as she did her, making sure not to waste a drop of the flood that surged forth from the brunette's womanhood.

Dawn carried the taste of May with her as she moved up to her girlfriend's head and quickly and pressed their lips together. May was intrigued to taste herself, remarking inwardly on its vaguely similar taste to Dawn, though still different in a few indescribable details. Dawn stole a kiss from me next, allowing him to taste May. We exchanged saliva, with me tasting them both together. Now I had a mixture of both girls in my mouth for the second time, and the combination was almost inspiring. Sweet tastes mingled in a way that outdid any sort of candy I could get used to. I never really thought their assholes would taste something like this. There was the overly addictive quality to it too that made me contemplate the fantasy going down on them at the same time. I made a mental note to remember to do that at some point in the future. Anus-licking will always be on the table.

After the sloppy exchange of kisses, May and Dawn both snuggled up to one another, wrapping their arms in comforting embrace that had them lying on their sides facing one another. Their bodies pressed up against one another, but not so roughly and tightly as they had done before. Their foreheads touched and they closed their eyes as they just felt the hot breath caressing each other's faces like phantom extensions of their own sensuous fingers. To them, this was the purest expression of their love for one another.

"I can't believe... we just did that," Dawn whispered breathlessly.

"Mmmm... yeah. You sure you didn't do this with a girl before?" May jokingly questioned, "You seemed like you knew your way around."

Dawn offered a giggle and purred against May, "Nope. It all just felt... natural. Like I already knew how to make you feel good."

"You do... even without touching me," May softly returned, opening her eyes slowly, "I can't believe I didn't realize I loved you."

Dawn's eyes opened as well, and she saw May's glimmering orbs reflecting the moonlight. She gazed at her adoring face, as May returned Dawn's. Dawn held her girlfriend a bit closer to emphasize her declaration, "I love you too May. I'm just glad I know now."

They moved their heads into a soft, innocent kiss. The lips barely touched, but the feeling was all there. There was no physical demand or need in it. It was just emotion brought down to its most basic tangible form. They lingered in it for a while until they parted gently, opening their eyes to see the affection that travelled the short distance between them.

I sat on the opposite end of the bed from the pair, watching them as they basked in their mutual affections, and marvelled at how they looked so divine under the clashing light of May's dim lamp and the moonlight streaming in the window. I couldn't have possibly dreamed it; even I couldn't have fathomed this but he knew this moment was important to them. I wouldn't interfere with something as beautiful as the union the two women formed before me. I considered the fact that it might've been something exceedingly rare, and counted myself lucky to be a part of it. The thoughts carried me off as my mind travelled the possibilities of what might have been. I wondered briefly if I had not been a part of their lives and the two had met, if this scene before me still would've happened. Heck, it might've happened sooner.

"You're thinking hard about something again," came a perky and somewhat playful voice. I was shaken from his mental journey and brought back to the paradise that was our bedroom. The voice had come from Dawn, and now both of his girls were kneeling beside him on the bed. May teased, "I know you're doing that when your forehead gets all wrinkled."

Ash chuckled, "You could always read me like a book, May."

"I don't mind taking a shot at that book,'' Dawn mocked, her tone thick with humour but still carrying the hint of her usual caring intent.

"Yeah...who's stopping you?" I retorted jovially, kissing Dawn on the cheek to punctuate his point.

We let out a series of silly laughs until quieted again. Dawn looked at me with some admiration and told him sincerely, "You know, Ash. At your wedding, I was partly sad that I couldn't have you. I was really happy for May. I have been in love with you ever since we were separated back in Sinnoh. I tried the dating game but couldn't enjoy being with anybody except for you. I love you a lot. I am hugely indebted to you too, May. Thanks for sharing him with me."

May giggled at this backhanded compliment and added, "Oh Dawn…it's not like he didn't miss you. I accidently spell out your name when we were making love. Guess…he sees you more than just a friend."

"It took some doing, but I got my head on straight," I sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of my head, "And I definitely see you as a lot more than just a friend, Dawn. I feel about you just the way I feel about May. You have no idea how I feel every time I see you off at the airport. You are like a second wife to me. I love you both, so much more than words will ever be able to say." I laid a hand on each of their shoulders as I finished, loving the intimacy that they now shared.

"Aww... Ash," they both cooed into each of his ears. Whether it was truly coordinated, or coincidence or just sheer fate, they both echoed their united sentiment by kissing me on opposite cheeks at precisely the same time for exactly the same length of time.

I remained in a daze for a moment, reeling from the welling of my combined feelings for both women. I loved that there was no longer any guilt in the mixture. I could express myself to both of them without reservation and without fear of hurting one or the other. I could actually imagine building a life with the both of them, starting a family, and it both thrilled and soothed me.

Another, different kind of thrill, seized me when I felt something touch my cheek. It was May, who turned my head towards hers and pulled me into another kiss. This one, unlike the last they shared, was tender and simply loving. I knew she had this side to her, but until that point, nearly all our kisses had been so strong, and so passionate. This was something I was looking forward to. I loved to see this part of May: the caring, gentle and sweet side she hid away from the world at large. It meant she opened up to me in ways she rarely did for anyone.

''There's the reason I married you,'' she chuckled, resting her head against mine. ''You are the most humble, gentle and honest person I have ever met, Ash. I am too lucky to have you as my husband.''

That really touched me. My thoughts patterns were drastically changed though when I felt a hand cruising down my hardened abs. I immediately recognized the touch and the tracing patterns of Dawn. I knew what she was doing and I wasn't going to stop her. I had no reason to deny her or myself. I just continued to lose myself to May's kiss and Dawn's touch. The blunette began laying kisses on my cheek, proceeding down my neck and towards my shoulder as her hand reached its target. I grunted into May's series of kisses as Dawn began to stroke me to life once more. My hands, which had grown unusually still, finally regained their usual zeal and went to work on both girls, with my right smoothing over Dawn's luxurious hair and my left teasing May's nipples. May's hands were busy too now, with one kept around my neck to deepen their steadily intensifying kisses and the other rubbing about my back.

The varied sensations now gripping me only drove me into a growing frenzy. My hips began involuntarily moving into Dawn's motions as her hand gripped and pumped my eager shaft and my kisses with May finally reintroduced their tongues into the mix. But all that came to a sudden halt when I was forced down to the bed by both Dawn and May. _As much as annoying it was, I did enjoy it~_

I lay flat with my head on the pillows that been oddly neglected the majority of the evening. Dawn slowly but surely moved down my torso, now on my abs with her steady path of kisses while she continually stroked me. May had followed me down, kissing me with all the force I expected of her. Dawn's trail of kisses only stopped when I felt the sensation on the tip of my cock and made me gasp reflexively. I broke his lip-lock with May and looked towards Dawn, who was smiling mischievously with her tongue partway out her mouth. My manhood was squeezed between her prominent breasts, with her face hovering above my tip.

Dawn gave a small lick along the tip. I moaned out emphatically and allowed my head to slump back down into the pillow. May, quite enjoying the scene, took advantage of my submission and resumed our powerful kisses. My hands were gripping the covers of the bed as I endured this two against one submission. Dawn's brief licks turned into lengthy strokes which travelled my entire length, as she rubbed my throbbing cock between her tits. She tightened her tits around my aching rod. I rammed straight into them, the helmet reaching right up between the tits with the very first stroke. She wrapped them round my aching rod. There was so much cunny juice on my cock I could see and hear it splashing against the flesh of the tits as they engulfed me. I could feel my balls thrashing against her chest, and hear them slap on her skin. I could smell the musty rich cocktail of her sex, my pre-cum and our joint sweat.

With each thrust I pulled right out beneath the tits, and forced my way through them so that the helmet kept on leaping out at the top and reaching up to her neck. She soon began capping off each stroke by swirling her tongue around the cockhead, sending pleasurable shivers along my entire body. Even May smiled deviously at how Dawn was driving me mad as she explored uncharted territory with her lovers.

Then I began to positively melt as Dawn's magnificent mouth finally closed around my throbbing head. I felt like I wasn't doing anything but being pleasured. I needed to fix it. I couldn't reach Dawn though, so I reached under May, who still lay halfway on top of me as she kissed my neck and chest. I found the folds of her womanhood and began using my fingers to stroke about the delicate surface.

May was taken completely by surprise. I managed to pull the wool over her eyes again with my complete lack of incoherence and seemingly pacified nature at due to Dawn's actions. May groaned in pleasure at my motions on her nether lips, but wanted more. She wanted my mouth on her again, but she wanted something else as well. It was then that she was struck with an absolutely brilliant idea.

"I want my lips to be somewhere else, Ash" May commended, removing my pleasurable fingers with some regret at the loss. She turned and laid herself atop me with her head facing towards Dawn and my member she now eagerly sucked on. Her waiting pink folds lay before me, filling my vision and causing me to lick my lips in anticipation. May turned her head and gave me a wicked smile, "Enjoy." I needed no more encouragement. I went to work on May with all the enthusiasm and energy I was known for.

May's reaction was immediate and predictably loud as I did my job. In the meantime, she watched in awe of Dawn, who now was plunging her entire mouth around my cock. She couldn't take it all, but she certainly made a show of it nonetheless. Regardless of how far down she went, every single motion of her lips and tongue on my most sensitive organ sent my mind reeling. It was all I could do to concentrate on pleasuring May and the distracting sensations gave me pause more than I imagined they would.

May focused on Dawn's treatment, noting the length that Dawn was unable to capture with her mouth. She decided a little help was in order and began placing well-timed licks intermittently on the neglected area, causing me to moan out into May's pussy even more than usual. May was satisfied at how she and Dawn were working as a team to torture me so effectively.

Dawn's mind was awash with her own pleasures. While she was giving me blowjob, she had used one hand to reach back and touch herself. It wasn't a matter of her receiving no pleasure in her actions though; rather it was something she felt would serve to enhance the experience.

Dawn found out that, surprisingly, she loved the taste and feel of Ash in her mouth. His flavour was fairly pleasant, but all the more potent with the garnishes that were the remnants of both women's lingering juices. It was like tasting all three of them at once. The combination was as delicious as the thrill of having been with both of her partners. It set her mind off and she found herself unable, or at least unwilling, to stop.

That was until she saw May climb towards her and watch the whole maddeningly erotic event. May seemed to watch in muted awe that was only interrupted by her little moans and squeals from what Dawn deduced to be Ash's tongue on her lower lips. She saw May begin licking at where she couldn't reach with her soft lips and immediately wondered if May would like doing this too. She withdrew, with some conscious effort, her mouth from Ash's saliva soaked shaft and held it towards May. Dawn's naughty smile shone through and she asked an unusually, though somehow appropriately perky question to her girlfriend, "Wanna share?"

May didn't even answer, simply taking the offered length of my cock as though she were casually being handed a piece of food. May gave a few tepid licks on the tip, which caused my hips to slightly buck upwards. May gave a low chuckle and began lick more eagerly, proceeding from just the head to the entire length with her soft strokes in much shorter order than Dawn had. She quickly took Ash in her mouth and began bobbing her head eagerly. For May, the taste of each girl had faded somewhat due to Dawn's earlier efforts, but there were still traces. Either way, May loved the taste and it drove her on in her motions which grew deeper and deeper. Like Dawn, she could never take me in my entirety, but that didn't stop her from going wild on the length she could take.

I was struggling to keep up with the dual treatment the girls offered me. Novices or not, these two were good at what they did, and it was sending me along faster than I would've liked. I needed to do something to distract May before I blew it all too early. I honestly wasn't sure if I had enough in my tank to go on. So there was only one thing I could do. I wrapped my lips and tongue around May's clit and sucked on it with as much force as I could muster.

May quickly released my manhood and screeched out in pure bliss. Dawn, seeing, May curve upward like that, showing a tantalizingly narrow view of the swell of her breasts, seeing her hair whip back in a passionately elegant manner as her head craned up and her face flush with desire, couldn't resist the woman. Dawn lunged forth and pulled May into an earth-shattering kiss. The pair shared the taste of my member and all the trimmings of the two girls it came with and May's mind went blank as she eagerly pressed into the surprise attack on her lips. Between me being absolutely amazing with my tongue and lips, and the thrills she was experiencing next to my throbbing manhood, her mind couldn't manage a single thought of anything other than the word: _More._

With the blowjob seemingly done for the moment, I managed to compose myself and quietly slid myself out from under May. She was still so enraptured by the kiss that she scarcely noticed my absence, though it soon became apparent when the buzz of nerves stopped firing from her most sensitive region. May was still on her hands and knees as she kissed Dawn, and I took a moment to admire the sight. Dawn was in a similar position opposite her, and the sight of them on all fours smashing their lips together almost like rabid Pokémon.

May finally noticed I had left her, and pulled herself from the kiss. She noticed me staring at her rear in a near hypnotized gaze. Her toned and tight ass shone out like a beacon to him, and she knew she had me. May's voice grew sly and she wiggled her gorgeous cheeks at him, "Well... are you going to do something with this?"

I couldn't even vocalize a response even if I wanted to. But I didn't want to. Instead, I drew my pulsating shaft towards her and began rubbing along her rear cheeks lovingly. She shuddered at the contact, but knew it was nothing compared to what it could be. She wanted me to just shove it in, so she tried to aim herself to expedite the process. I compensated for her movements briefly, but one deft move by May and my tip struck her back entrance. I couldn't help myself now. I sank into May slowly, and hissed at how tight she still felt. I had been fucking her ass for two years almost, yet she was always this tight. I was reliving the glorious sensations of our married life at a frantic speed in my mind as I cherished the new ones I was experiencing at that moment. The folds of her tunnel swallowed me whole and held me tightly as our perfectly complimenting contours met each other yet again. May felt wonderfully filled once more as I settled deep inside her.

Ash, nearly passing out from pleasure, allowed my upper body to bend forward along May's arched back. My lips came up just behind her ear and I whispered hungrily, "I am never able to say no to this." I turned her head and locked her into a kiss that made May nearly buckle from enjoyment. Between having my cock in her ass and my tongue in her mouth, she thought nothing could make her happier.

She was wrong. I ended the kiss by abruptly pulling out and thrusting back in, causing a pitched cry of surprise and jolt of pleasure to spread across her body. I still kept my head next to hers as Dawn entered the fray and landed yet another passionate kiss on May's lips. May mentally corrected herself. It wasn't my tongue and cock inside her that was perfect. It was my cock and Dawn's tongue. When it was two of them together, it was sensational. When all three of them were involved, it was perfection.

I moved my upper body back upright and began pounding May hard from behind in what Dawn observed to be easily one of the hottest displays she had ever seen, and the night had been full of them. May's squeals and yelps of delight only added to that quickly growing passion as Dawn finally pulled herself up and shuffled over to me. I looked over to the coordinator in surprise, as my vision had been locked on May's bouncing ass cheeks. Dawn quickly forced her lips onto mine which seemed to never end and I felt the urgency she put into it. My left hand fell from May's hip and snaked to Dawn's dripping mound. Dawn gasped as I, with no warning whatsoever, quickly jutted two fingers into the coordinator's folds and began flicking her bundle of nerves with my thumb. Dawn let out screams of pleasure that rivaled even May's at this point.

I didn't know whether to be proud or thankful. I didn't know how, nor could I imagine how life had been so kind to me to allow him the privilege. But I was now giving the two women I loved the times of their lives. It was at this point that I knew that this was how it was meant to be. The three of them together was the ultimate expression of love. We were foils to one another, each complimenting each other in ways that I hadn't even conceived of. Whether it was in the bed or in life in general, our triumvirate was the example of an enduring bond that couldn't be broken. And I would give my all to make both women feel loved and appreciated, I am grateful to whatever deity existed that I was lucky enough to have found them both.

I noticed May's arms buckling from the strain of both pleasure and exhaustion. I didn't want her to give out under me so I made a bold move. I paused the thrusts briefly to bend down and pick May up from her horizontal position and pulled her up to the vertical, placing her back against my chest and my arm around her midsection. May purred at the gesture, but yelped once more as I thrusted up into her whilst her hips hovered above my kneeling legs. May turned her head and found Dawn's face and they kissed once more. It was sloppy due to their positions and quickly unravelling minds, but it was passionate all the same. Dawn soon withdrew, leaving both May's lips and my fingers vacant.

My lips substituted for Dawn's as I pulled May into yet another messy kiss. My spare hand came up and cupped one breast while the other that lay on her middle crawled up and cupped the opposing mound of flesh. May's own hands searched for something to do, leaving one to run through my hair while the other grasped my moving hip. She could feel my heavy breathing on her neck when we were unable to maintain the kiss and its heat pervaded her spinal cord, only serving to emphasize the blissful power of every neuron that cascaded through it. She briefly entertained the idea that she might be going insane, and that such happiness was a delusion conjured by her mind to make her forget the trappings of her life. She might've believed in the theory if not for what happened next.

A trembling sensation passed through her legs as she felt something wet pass over her vacant clit. She looked down to see Dawn on her belly, eagerly licking away at the edge of her lower lips. She felt Ash quake behind her, even through his piston-like motions. She looked closer and realized that Dawn was not only licking at her, but her tongue freely passed between her anus and his still moving manhood. She realized now that not even her desperate mind could imagine this. Dawn was pleasuring them both at once with just her tongue. May could see both the happiness and deviousness in Dawn's eyes as she looked up at her. May eyes bulged wide at this display but they were forced shut as her mind flew away when Dawn resumed the treatment.

I was completely baffled as to what this new sensation was, not having the luxury of seeing Dawn. I didn't care though. It was a magical touch that I wanted more, even though it pushed me further along the road to my climax more quickly than I would've liked. Judging from how May was reacting, I surmised that it was something that affected her too. But I couldn't determine what it-

Or who... _Dawn..._ my mind finally pieced it together. I recognized the touch of Dawn's tongue now. In the clouded haze of the situation, I had missed it, but now that I knew what it was, it was unmistakable. The revelation combined with the feeling itself only drove me harder, thrusting that much faster and playing with May's breasts liberally. The squealing and shrieking girl in front of me only encouraged me as saw my efforts bearing fruit. I felt her heating up inside. Her walls were slowly growing wetter and tighter. May was close. So was I.

Dawn drew herself up to May, substituting her tongue for her fingers as she rubbed my and May's boiling sexual organs at a frenzied pace. Dawn kissed May, giving the brunette a taste of both herself and myself, and driving May up the wall just a bit higher. She passed over May's shoulder and grasped the back of my head, driving it forward and crashing our lips together too. The same cocktail was thrust into my mouth via her tongue, encouraging me to pull my left hand from May's breast and use it to run my fingers through Dawn's hair. Soon, the three of us were pressed together, with Dawn and myself sandwiching May in an orgy of moving flesh and burning heat. May's hand moved from her hair down to Dawn's own neglected nether region and began fingering the blunette. Dawn cried out in pure joy at finally receiving some stimulation.

I loosed my other arm from May and wrapped around them both, letting my hand come to rest on Dawn's luscious rear. I rubbed and smacked, giving Dawn license to yelp out in the kiss that she and I shared. Dawn was already ascending to the heights of her sexual toll, never having endured so much in one evening. Neither did I. It left her incredibly sensitive and she began to feel her climax rising already, quickly catching up to me and May's who hung on the edge, desperately holding out. The gap between us only shortened when my hand trailed back from around her sensitive cheek and slipped down the front of her waist. Dawn felt my approach, and though she should have logically expected it, her wavering mind simply did not expect, nor comprehend, what I did next. Even as May vigorously pumped her finger into the ever dampening folds of Dawn, it was joined by a second. But it wasn't a second finger from May. This finger was longer, thicker, and a tad rougher. But with it came a sense of pure joy that she didn't think could possibly exist. Yes, both I and May were now, in perfect harmony, fingering the coordinator; and it made her cry out in ecstatic bliss. May could see the pure ecstasy in her eyes, and it only served to encourage the brunette to quicken her pace, feeling me do the exact same as our fingers brushed against one another inside Dawn's tightening pussy.

By this point, none of them could hold a kiss. I slumped my head onto May's right shoulder, Dawn onto May's left, while May's head lolled forward onto Dawn's left. The rapture of our climaxes drew upon them and we together all fought to keep the powerful impulses at bay, trying to extend our pleasure for as long as possible. Dawn and May's hands kept rubbing one another's lower lips and their thumbs awaited the command to hit the buttons that would send them over, while May repeatedly thrust and curled her fingers inside Dawn. I continued to send my length in and out of May at a fevered pace as his right hand continued its coordinated labour with the brunette, now switching to an alternating pattern which both shocked and pleased the blunette. The act always left Dawn filled by either May's digit, or mine, creating a new sensation that could only be described as perfect.

"Are you...when...?" I asked no one in particular through seemingly pained grunts. Though the sentence carried no discernible meaning, the words carried the desperate need they all felt. They knew exactly what I was asking.

"It's... it's happening now..." May cried out in a long droning moan.

"Me too!" Dawn squeaked in a high pitched voice.

The girls let their thumbs press forcefully into one another's triggers and each screeched out in unison.

I felt May's ass muscles suddenly tighten and knew it was time. I hilted myself inside May's ever closing sanctuary and roared out as I threw his head backwards. As I pushed into May one last time and gripped Dawn with all my strength, I poured into my motions all of my fervent love and joy. I throbbed and pulsed and finally erupted within May, finding an immediate soaking response from her inner walls returned to me as she clamped down on me so tightly, I thought I would never leave of my own volition.

May grasped frantically at me and Dawn with her free hand, trying to hold onto something so she could pass along her euphoric bliss through the nerves of her fingertips. At nearly the same time, Dawn's own womanhood crushed around May's and my fingers and soaked our hands. The blunette's aftershocks shook with an almost motor-like vibration against May as I held her tightly against May. Dawn collapsed into the two of us, breathing out all of her worries and misgivings and accepting that this was an absolute; a certainty in life that needed no explanation. Dawn's tremors travelled through all three lovers, carrying with it the joy and relief she relished upon discovering this one perfect truth.

May was still trembling as well, her position in the middle sending ripples of energy to both her husband and girlfriend. I was still breathing heavily, and my shaft was still quaking inside May, my seed still flowing into the brunette and causing her shudders of delight at the continuing warmth it offered. I pulled out of her shithole, multiple trails of fluids escaping her hole.

"Ash," Dawn managed to squeal out. She tried to seize command of her voice and managed to a degree, ''if you can go one more round…then…please..do me in the ass too…''

I was so tired that my face wore a blank look. My continued ministrations made it hard for her form sentences longer than a few words. She grew agitated and just shouted out in a voice that mixed lust with fury in a way I couldn't describe but found strangely arousing, "JUST FUCK ME IN THE ASS!"

Ash's smile widened several times as I picked her up and laid her between me and May who had by now taken a place at the edge of the bed. I pecked Dawn's lips for one more time before I raised her legs so I could get a better aim at her asshole. Her legs were dangling in the air and her head was rested against May's stomach just a few inches below her breasts. Dawn flopped her head back, needing the rest for the moment so that she could cool down a tad, if only for the short time between when I stopped, and when I entered two inches in her hole for the first time, stealing away her anal virginity too.

But she couldn't relax. The anticipation was driving her insane. She knew two things were coming. First would be the pain. She hated the idea that her first experience with Ash had to be tainted with something so negative. At the same time, she never wanted anyone other than Ash to have that privilege. The second part was that after the pain, would come the feeling of being whole. Ash would complete her. She knew this as a fundamental truth and had realized it long ago. Once Ash loved her, her heart would be whole. Once Ash took her, her body would be whole. All she wanted just now was for Ash to disappear into her.

I further pressed my body onto hers and slid up to her face and captured her in a soft kiss. I hovered above her, and felt the head of my cock bump against her entrance tantalizingly. It sent a shudder through her nervous system. She couldn't wait any longer.

"It's going to hurt... are you sure?" I gently inquired.

Dawn smiled at me and playfully chided him, "Damnit, Ash! I've been waiting for this my whole life! I don't care about any of that! I need you! Go for it!" She brought me into another kiss, this one far more engrossing than the last, though shorter.

After being released from Dawn's lips, I took a breath and told her sweetly, "I love you, Dee-Dee."

Dawn smiled back and whined at the use of her old nickname. She whispered back, "I love you too... now give it to me. I shouldn't be able to walk tomorrow."

I nodded and steadily parted her folds with my manhood. It was unbelievably tight, one of the many signs of virginity that she exuded. I pushed further, feeling her wrap around me in ways that made me groan in effort. It wasn't that she was hard to push into; it was that she felt so perfectly slick and met every contour of my throbbing shaft with such marvellous feeling that I thought I might release too early. Soon I met her maidenhead and paused momentarily.

This was it. Dawn knew there was no turning back. She was about to grip herself tightly onto Ash to brace the coming pain but something stopped her. Dawn's head snapped to the side and Ash's did too when he saw her reaction. Kneeling above Dawn was her brown haired companion that completed their lovers' triangle. May took one of Dawn's hands in both of her own and held it tightly. She whispered to her soothingly, mirroring Dawn's own tones from before they entered the bedroom, "I love you... and I'll be here for you. Squeeze as hard as you need to. We'll share the pain."

Dawn looked on at May with unbridled affection while I was simply astonished. My astonishment turned to love and pride as I looked at Dawn, who had already overcome her fears, and at precisely the right moment too.

Dawn choked out to May, "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

May nodded, then turned to me. I looked at my wife who gave me the signal. I was ready. Dawn was ready. May was ready. We took the last step together.

I thrusted into Dawn, breaking the virgin's barrier in one sudden stroke. The blunette shrieked in pain as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Dawn's forceful grip bore into May's own hand, only serving to remind May of her first time when she had anal sex with Ash. It had been a sharp, intense pain. She knew it would fade, but she recalled that it was a terrible thing to experience. I remained deathly still so not to revive or prolong the feeling. I hated this part. I never wanted to cause either of these girls physical harm. But it was a simple reality of life. It was in the past now. It would never plague neither May nor Dawn again. And for that he was glad.

Dawn's breathing slowed and she grew accustomed to feeling of me inside her now. Her tense grip on May's hand relaxed over time and the pain on her face faded. May looked adoringly on the two who now shared her most intimately. She pulled me into a kiss with her free arm and bucked her hips, pulling me even further into Dawn. Without a warning, May lowered herself on Dawn's face, allowing the girl to lick her this time and soon as she nodded to me by slightly raising the Dawn's legs towards her as I pumped my cock in and out whilst using one free hand to play with May's breasts as we both kissed.

The jolt was enough to cause me to unexpectedly groan into her mouth, allowing Dawn to seize control the kiss. It was also enough for me reflexively begin thrusting, albeit with restrained speed. When I heard no objection from Dawn, I continued. I hilted himself in her, causing a high pitched gasp to escape her mouth into May's canyon. I knew that was a sound of pleasure, so I continued with his full motions, almost completely withdrawing from her and then bringing my manhood all the way back into her asshole.

I began to work my hands again, electrifying Dawn's skin and causing her to throw small yips and squeals whenever I touched something sensitive. Her breasts and neck caused the biggest yelps, second only to the already loud ones that were caused by the movements of my shaft within her sensitive canal. I myself was barely able to hold together. Her virgin ass yielded to my cock only enough to curve tightly around it. It was the perfect fit.

For Dawn, the pain was completely gone by this point, much to her relief; replaced by only pleasure and pure untainted love for the man now buried in her. As Dawn envisioned, he made her body whole. The emotional euphoria of the realization coupled with the physical delights he provided her sent her mind careening into stars outside the window.

She slowly let herself consume me once more, her mind on cloud nine as she felt me filling her up in such a teasing way. Even if it was her doing it. She jerked her hips forward as she felt me nearing her innermost depths, earning a quiet smack of her flesh against my pelvis. Then she did it again. And again. And again.

It wasn't even a minute later as her pace had picked up, my hips joining in an opposing motion, the smacks of her ass growing slightly louder as they clapped against me in a rhythmic fashion. May and my lips were desperately trying to push against each other. She pushed her lips more intensely against mine, her tongue somehow easily overpowering mine and begin playing around inside of my mouth. I quickened my pace, and rammed into Dawn more forcefully. Dawn only felt mortified as she felt another pressure building within her stomach, starting to descend, the feeling of me filling her and almost retreating driving her insane. And not a few moments later had she felt the now familiar pressure explode from within her, desperately using all of her willpower to keep any noise from coming out.

A pulse of pleasure coursed through her body as she felt me go as deep as I could inside of her, but this time with more force. She felt my hands grasp her cheeks more intensely, the girl attempting to pull back and question me. Not to mention she still hadn't recovered from her last orgasm. The muscles in her legs still convulsed, the breathing from her nose growing faster since she couldn't use her mouth, which was still pre-occupied yodeling inside May's pussy.

She felt her ass repeatedly smacking against Ash's pelvis, the smacking sound she knew would have been much louder now if not prevented by Ash's hands between their flesh, squeezing tightly as he continued to pound into her mercilessly. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull. She lost all inhibition. She lost all worry. All she could focus on was Ash. On their lower bodies colliding repeatedly. All her mind could focus on was Ash.

My tongue fighting with May's like animals for survival.

Unable to restrict her vocal chords any further, Dawn let out a deep moan into May's cave as my pace still somehow managed to get even faster, feeling my member twitching more inside of her. Dawn could only focus on what she couldn't believe was already her eighth orgasm as it began to condense in her ass. I was occupied with the same thought about a similar pressure growing in my own loins.

May and I finished kissing, a trail of saliva acted as a bridge between our lips. Our eyes met one final time, before throwing all caution to the window. We pulled our waists from the other's, and quickly thrust them together again, clenching our eyes shut as she felt my tip slam against the limits of the her insides. We both erupted.

The moan that came from each of us this time was so much more intense than any previous one. We forced our bodies together in any way that we could, trying to join as much flesh as we could, as we each felt our sexual pleasures burst from within. Dawn couldn't even focus on her own pleasure as she felt a similar, but also different heat as my warm seed flooded her insides. She couldn't help but bite down on anything she could at such a feeling, which was unfortunately May's nether lip. But she didn't care. She could only draw a blank as she focused her senses on the excruciating warmth that bathed my dick, her walls clamping on it so tightly I feared for its safety. Neither of us moved. We actually couldn't, in fact, frozen stiff from the immense pleasure we were currently sharing. A minute passed in silence. Then another. It was only the quiet, wet slap of liquid against the sheets beneath them that snapped us out of our trance. We didn't say a word. Dawn only slowly lowered her legs so her feet touched the bed surface again. May too got up from her face and assisted to pull her body apart from mine, my now half-softening dick emerging from within her with a pop, the mixture of thick white and red fluids beginning to ooze from her crevice more. The silence continued. That was, until gravity took its toll on our tired bodies. We collectively collapsed to our sides on the bed, still wrapped up in one another, but now far looser than we had been. I was doing my utmost not to collapse forward onto them and crush them, basking in the utter happiness that engulfed them all.

My strong hands and arms held them tightly together that they thought that we felt like one person. In truth, the might as well have been. In some manner, we were all connected to one another physically. But that connection paled to heated emotions that gripped and united the trio. The heat of our love and passion flowed freely between them, wrapping around them like a silk blanket that both soothed and excited. Nothing existed outside the shroud that enveloped us. Right now, we were the world to one another. And for a while it seemed like nothing would tear us apart.

Once we mustered the energy, we slowly detached from one another, rearranging ourselves into a far more comfortable position. Three heads hit the pillows at last and we found our final position for the night. I lay in the center, my broad chest and muscular arms spread wide. Dawn lay to my right, curled up into me on her side with my arm around her waist. May lay to my left, on her back, but snuggled up to me no less than Dawn, with my arm wrapped around her back and my hand resting on her rear. One hand from Dawn and one from May met over my slowly rising and falling chest, clutched together reflexively as though we couldn't exist in any other way.

For the first time since their climax, I spoke. ''It's a pity that you're here for just spending the night, Dawn. Can't you stay back longer?''

A giggle erupted from both girls as I looked at them, bewildered, until one of them spoke.

''I know Ash, that's why I am gonna crash here for two whole weeks,'' Dawn notified me.

"And that means you have 13 more nights with her..." May supplied lazily.

"Oh great..." it was my voice that came in an exhausted manner.

The three of us let out a small chuckle at our strange, yet somehow appropriately executed description.

There was a long pause, and even as I was drifting asleep, Dawn asked a silly question, "Can we do the anal again sometime?"

Just as sleep bound as I was, the girls again managed a giggle. I yawned into her answer, "Can we do that again all the time?"

We let out a small, quiet laugh. We could barely move anymore, and that included our mouths. May had one last thing to say though, "I think it's the only way we should do it."

There was a sound of assent from us as we continued to pass into unconsciousness. My eyes were barely cracked open as I turned to look at Dawn and May's angelic faces. I returned my gaze to the ceiling, closed my eyes and uttered out my last words before drifting to sleep, "Thank... you... Dawn. Thank... you... May. I love you. Forever."

* * *

 **And that's the final part. Whew!**

 **So Dawn stays with Ash and May for two whole weeks for which Ash takes a week off! And they continue with their escapades, discovering any new positions and erotic moments!**

 **Next few one shots will focus only on Ash and May, and i promise they will be short.**

 **Later, i'll add Misty too.**

 **Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**May's POV.**

Your day begins with a morning wake up call, your alarm "Cock" has gone off...mmmm what a tasty breakfast for me! And of course, to conserve water and help wash your back, I must "assist" you in the shower as well. Sending you off to work with a promise of much more to "cum" when you get home.

Periodically, throughout the day, you receive phone calls from me, simply telling you how much I want you...to taste you, to feel you and to simply devour you!

Having arrived home after a long day, you walk in the door and see a trail of red rose petals across the floor. As you begin to follow the path, you begin to discard your clothes with each step. As you enter the bedroom and your anticipation building, the scent of burning candles and incense assails you. The room casts an amber glow as you see the rose petal path leading to the big king size bed we have made love in so many times and so many different ways. You see a single white rose lying across your pillow, faintly aware of the shower running in the background, as you read the note that simply, yet so powerfully states, "I am waiting for you...and I want you!

As you enter the bathroom, you can see my naked outline through the beveled glass shower doors and your heart pumps even faster and your big cock suddenly springs to life with a mind of its own. I open the door and hold my hand out to you, my eyes speaking the desire and lust I feel, inviting you in. You step in and immediately grab me into your massively strong arms and kiss me so passionately and deeply, I am left weak in the knees. After several long minutes of your sweet and sensual kisses, you step back slightly, admiring my wet; glistening body and I see how aroused you are!

Licking my lips, I kneel down at your feet and begin to lather your feet and legs with soap, running my hands up and down your legs and thighs, coming so close to your arousal...you moan and grab the shower handle to steady yourself. Slowly, I stand up and begin to lather your chest, letting my hands glide over your magnificent body and working around to your back, you feel my breath on your neck, just before I plant several soft, feathery kisses as I wrap my arms around you.

You feel my breasts pressed into your back as I slowly caress your chest, down to your stomach, I feel you quiver and moan as I reach your massive erection! It is so hard and so beautiful, standing there waiting for my touch...I slowly let my hands glide up and down the shaft, up and down, up and down, reaching your balls and caressing around them, under them, so turned on by your pleasure and moans. I feel you lean back and relax into me and as the water sluices down your body, I let my tongue lick your neck, shoulders, and back...still caressing your big, hard, cock and balls.

You are so aroused now, you cannot contain yourself so you spin around and pull me forcefully into your arms, my breasts against your chest, feeling your arousal pressed against my pubic bone. You begin your assault on my body by soaping my neck, feeling your sweet hands glide down to my breasts as you start at the outer edge of my breasts and work your way to the very hard and erect nipples, squeezing and pinching them, sending jolts of pleasure straight to my womanhood. I let my head fall back and moan in ecstasy!

I feel you slowly gliding your hands lower and lower until I feel you stop at my pelvic bone as you kneel down in front of me and let your hands trail down my thighs, my legs, my feet and slowly and torturously back up again. I steady myself by grabbing your shoulders as I feel your hot breath on my clit just mere seconds before I feel your tongue begin its assault on my hot, throbbing clit driving me wild! You stop, look up at me, and whispered gently, "I want to feel your cum all over my face and I want to taste you baby!" OMG! I am sooooo hot and wet and moan out a YES! As you lick and suck my clit so masterfully. As your tongue continues, I feel your fingers gliding over my wetness and slip inside me, first one, then two then three fingers as I am trembling and moaning wildly. You begin to pump all three fingers in and out, in and out, still licking and sucking my clit, I cannot hold back any longer, my body convulses, you feel my muscles constrict around your fingers as you pump them in and out, faster and faster...I let go! Screaming your name as my body is wracked with orgasmic convulsions, coming all over your fingers and tongue. I slump against the shower wall, depleted of energy!

Standing up, you kiss me passionately and I taste my own juices on your lips and tongue. I can feel your arousal pressed hard against me. I kiss your neck and begin to nibble on your ear as I whisper that I want to feel your hardness in my ass! Letting out a long moan as I grab your arousal, I begin to rub it up and down my pussy lips and my ass. I turn around and continue to lubricate your massive hardness as I slowly insert the tip of your cock into my ass, you feel my muscles constrict a bit, as you grab my tits. Slowly and ever so gently you feel me easing myself back towards you until you are completely buried in my ass. OHHHH It feels sooooo good, soooo nice and tight around your hard, throbbing cock! You are so aroused and whispering in my ear to make sure I am all right to which I moan out a yes! Slowly you start pumping in and out, in and out, it is so tight you know it won't be long before you explode!

With each thrust, my chest is rubbing against the shower wall, causing them to tingle and arouse me further. You grab my hair and my shoulder and develop a steady rhythm - in and out, in and out- feeling the muscles tighten with each thrust deep inside me, you let go of my shoulder and reach around and begin to rub my clit! OMG! It feels soooooooo good I almost explode with that first touch!

As you continue to rub my clit, rubbing it faster and in sync with your hard thrusts into my ass, I feel your balls slapping my thighs, I hear your breathing increase with each thrust, knowing your orgasm is near. You whisper into my ear, "GOD, it is sooooooo tight and feels sooooooo good", uttering each word in between gentle bites to the back of my neck, sending shivers through me. We both begin the first wave of orgasm, rocking and exploding! Screaming and hearing our echoes of pleasure bouncing off the walls, fueling us towards that last wave OMG! YES! As you fill my ass with your hot, sticky cum, I cum all over your hand, juices running down my thighs!

You collapse against me as I am pressed against the shower wall! Taking a moment to regain our breaths, we proceed to finish our shower...in between licks, nibbles and kisses of pure bliss.

We step out of the shower and wrap towels around each other, proceeding to dry each other off, patting and rubbing. We look into each other's eyes and see our desires increasing with each pat and rub. The scent of roses and candles assail our senses.

We passionately embrace and kiss each other fiercely -desire driving us forward! You take my hand, leading me to the rose petal covered bed, laying me down gently, my hair spreading across the pillow as you lay down beside me. We gently and lazily lay there, caressing each other allowing our senses to take over just reveling in the stroking and caressing.

Feeling our desires increase with each stroke, I lean up on my elbow and begin to caress and stroke your face, down your neck and chest, marveling in the beauty of your exquisite body, finding the spot you love being stroked the most, your cock! You fingers are caressing my body with increased fervor, finding my hot and wet spot, assaulting me with each stroke, we simply bask in the pleasure, and moans fill the air in an almost melodic rhythm.

By this time, we are really aroused again, I beg you to make love to me- plssssssss plssssssssssssssss! You moan out a YES! As I rise to my knees, on all fours, my ass beckoning you, I feel you behind me grabbing my ass with one hand, the other gripping your hard cock and running it around my ass to my pussy and clit...as I beg, whimper and moan, plsssssss fuck me NOW! You slowly insert the tip just inside me pussy lips, grabbing my ass to make sure I don't thrust back toward you, driving me insane! You insert a little farther and just let it throb inside...not moving and forbidding me to as well...you are in complete control!

You reach around and rubbing small circles around my clit...then grasping it between your fingers and rolling it and tugging it... as you hear my moans and pleas, driving you on! I reach back, around my ass and grab your cock, stroking the base, caressing your balls as I hear you gasp and moan...fueling me on as well. I hear you gasp harder and that is the final stroke I get, both so hot and consumed with desire, you ram all the way in! OHHH GOOODDD I nearly climax then, you moan throwing your head back as you begin a slow, steady pumping...in and out...around and around, gripping my ass tightly, I feel your balls slapping my thighs as you feel me thrusting back to meet you!

Having reached a desire so hot and so raw, you increase your thrusts in and out, in and out, so fast and hard, neither of us in control any longer...letting desire and lust take over. We are fucking so hard and so fast, moaning, grunting, and screaming like wild animals driven by a force unknown to us before, I scream and tell you I can't hold back much longer and you reply you cant either. I beg you to cum with me; you pump furiously faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper and scream out a YES! As our bodies are wracked with an orgasm so great, our bodies convulse and we are screaming!

As the waves begin to recede, we collapse down onto the bed together, unable to move or speak for a while. Finally, you gain enough strength to roll off me, gather me into your arms where we fall into a deep slumber- resting and dreaming of the next wave of desire and lust we know is soon to come!


	9. Chapter 9- A Surprise Visit 4

**Terribly sorry for the long wait.**

 **This chapter is the fourth installment of A Surprise Visit and the last one. It's not much but it's very important. Also there's a surprise in the end.**

 **So Enjoy. I'll be back shortly.**

* * *

There was a noise, not loud but something that did not belong and it woke me. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I craned my neck to my left, where I could see the brown hair, that my groggy eyes could make out was my wife, who was still sound asleep on my chest. I planted a kiss on her forehead and turned around to scan the rest of the room. My eyes fell on what had awakened me. Dawn was moving across the room carrying two boxes of donuts and cups of coffee. She noticed me staring at her and waved a smile at me which I returned and carefully extricated myself from the tangle of arms and legs that covered me. Once I stood up I glanced over at the room. Bottles of alcohol scattered and pile of clothes dumped in some corner. Everything was a mess, but nobody gave a damn after what we did last night. I trudged over to the table where Dawn had set the goodies down and pecked her a sensual kiss before heading off to the bathroom to take my morning piss. Since I wasn't wearing anything, I just lifted the toilet seat up, and let my penis do rest of the job. The same hand that caught me off guard of several occasions made its way from behind and grabbed my dick. By back was greeted and plushed with those insanely huge breasts of hers and my ass was grinding against her front. I instantly felt the touch and knew it was none other than Dawn. My voice croaked as I craned my neck to exchange another one of those sloppy kisses where we push saliva into one other's mouth.

She aimed it for me as I drained the previous evening's leftover alcohol and other liquids, all the while, we were preoccupied in an intense make-out session. When I finished she shook it for me, a little differently than I would have, but it worked. Then she whispered "Grab some coffee and a donut and meet me on the balcony, oh you better put some pants on too." And with that, she sexily ambled out of the bathroom, her boobs jiggling as she tip toed.

Guess who was back? My erection of course, as I hastily skidded out and rooted around in the clothes that were spread across the floor. I fished out a pair of shorts from a pile and slipped them on. I saw her leaning against the doorframe; she had donned the same nightie that revealed her buttocks as she used those as a teasing mechanism. She turned around and inclined her body to bless me with a view of both her holes. As water formed around the corner of my lips, she straightened up and giggles before heading outside.

I got my hands on the cup of coffee she left for me, gave one last look to the sleeping figure of May and blew a kiss at her. Lastly, I couldn't hold any longer and I joined Dawn outside, to take in some of Pallet's fresh air. She was standing leaning against the rail sipping her coffee, looking at the meadows that were colored in the warmth of sunlight. A view you could experience only in Pallet Town. But that I see every day. My eyes get to see what I want them to see, and I saw Dawn's ass cheeks and pussy lips peeking out of her nightie. I placed my cup on the additional coffee table in the balcony, and twirled Dawn around to capture her lips.

"Last night was amazing. No regrets?" I quipped.

"The only regret I have is I have to go back so soon. All we did in 2 week is have sex. We didn't even get out bed for three days in a row. I got more than I ever wished for. But especially the tenderness you and May showed me. You accepted me in the small family of yours. She is like my sister and you treated me like your wife. I can't imagine my life without you Ash" Dawn respired, kissing me once more as she buried her head into my chest.

"Hey, you are one of us. You are like my second wife. I love you as much as I Love May, and she feels the same." I answered, my hand running up and down the back of her hair. My nose trying to inhale the enticing smell of her hair. She felt a lot lighter as she pulled her head away and our noses touched.

"Am so gonna miss you." She apprised, me as she kissed me.

''You still have time. Let's make the most of it.''

"Finish your coffee first. I had to get up at 6 to get it. Wouldn't want it cold,'' she pressed. WOW! Already acting like a wife. Is May giving her lessons or something? I wondered.

''I think I am actually getting wet at the idea of you fucking me out here on the balcony in broad daylight." She winked, teasing me even further.

I snatched the cup and took a sip of my coffee and with my other hand pulled down my fly freeing my hard cock. I moved against her backside and laid it in the crack of her ass under the T shirt. She pushed back against me slightly, me standing there puzzled, "Just not up my ass this morning. It's a little sore from the pounding you gave me last night.''

I playfully pouted, and she gasped in the same manner. ''Don't pull up the long face. You know how I love getting ass fucked by your huge cock, but I also have to pay the next day.''

"I'm not that big." I answered, sheepishly "Only slightly over average length."

"Please, even though yours is the only I have ever seen, you are still thicker than those guys on porn sites." She answered, getting back to dance on my 'pole'.

 _OH DAWN! YOU ARE KILLING ME!_

I took myself in my free hand and bent my knees enough to push my meat between her legs. She leaned a little farther forward and I found myself at her entrance and she was wet, very wet. I gave a little push and slid right in. Dawn let out an audible gasp as I entered her. She was as warm and wet as last night and I started a very slow rhythm on her. While I was pumping on her I set the coffee down and reached under her shirt and began to play with her tits. My other hand was placed on her hot rump.

''AHHHH! AAHHHHHHHHH! ASHHHH YESS, BABY! THAATTTS IT! PUSHIT PUSH IT DEEPER!'' she

She was getting into it now pushing back onto me harder and harder. I took hold of her nightie with both hands and yanked it over her head, leaving her naked in the sunlight. Being in the open and naked turned her on even more, she started to hump me even harder and instead of covering her tits she straightened up a little to give the world a better look. The audience would hardly be any bird Pokémon. I clasped her leg, and pulled it over my hand, as I drilled in and out of her. She bend her leg behind my back and firmed her hands on the railings of our balcony. We both were randy beyond the scoop of reason, and all we wanted was to achieve a positive stimulus.

"Wake up horny again?" a voice startled us. ''You have to do something about that, Ash!''

All the screeching must have woken her up. Wait! Something I must do?! Hey…I'm the victim here!

My sweat mugged forehead whipped itself around to see May standing there wearing nothing but her smile. She took a few steps forward and began to run her arms up and down my back. With a swift motion, she grabbed my head to face her and plunged her tongue right into my mouth. My hands gained strength enough to mold Dawn's breasts as she shrieked feverishly. A minute, two minutes, this continued long enough to have May aboard with all the panting. We broke the kiss to grab some air, but her hands immediately travelled to grope Dawn's boobs. My hand and hers met in the way as we initiated a competition who could fondle those knockers the most.

"AHHH! UGH! OW! MAY,Y..ou ha-ve no…OOOOWWW… idea…. how L.L..Lucky…UGHHHH you are'' Dawn cried out between my thrusts. Man, she can raise hell with all that noise.

"Oh yes I do." May responded, hearing that for the umpteenth time. I could say she was worried and feared she may have made the blunette a little too envious. "That's why I don't mind sharing him, because if I let him have someone he wants and join in I know he'll come back to me and appreciate what I do for him and let him do. If I told him no and got jealous he'd do it anyway and I'd probably lose him and I have no intention in letting him go."

All the while she was fondling Dawn's tits and running her hand over both of our bodies. I felt Dawn shudder on my cock and the gush of cum as she climaxed on my cock. Without another minute of notice, I pushed into her as fast as I could.

''HERE IT COMES! ARGHH…ARGHHH….ARGHHHHHHHH!'' I grabbed her hips even tighter, before I came to a still. The warmth and wetness was all I needed and it pushed me over the edge as I shot ropes of cum deep into her womb. My cock began to soften and slide out of her pussy, a river of white cream flowing out of her snatch. and she stood up straight on wobbly legs. Hope I did satiate her never ending appetite. But the game doesn't end here. I still have my wife to bang. I leaned over and smashed my lips on hers in a pure passion.

''Man, why does this vacation have to end so quickly?'' Dawn breathed out, as she straighten up to her feet when I released her leg. I could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Then suddenly, May came up with such an idea that was totally out of the box. Something on the fly that shook us completely.

''Then, how about you move in with us/'' With a glint of sparkle in her eyes, May proposed the offer. "We would like that." For a second I was taken aback. Not that I opposed May's idea, i was in her favor. What saddened me was the fact that, how come I never came up with something like that.

''R…r…really, May? Move in with you guys'' she repeated, ''You mean it?''

''Well, aren't you family now?'' May giggled, embracing me from behind and resting her chin on my shoulder.

''Yeah, it will be fun. The three of us together. Screw what the world thinks! I love you, May loves you. We know you love us! Then Whats wrong! Even our Pokémon can't stay apart from each other. Take that as a sign and marry us! God Damn it!'' I wolfed, enthused at getting a second wife. My statement further bolstered May's offer. ''Hey, May! We can start our married lives right from the scratch!''

''Sounds good to me!'' We high-fived at this.

While I stood there unfazed, completely proud of my wife's decision, seems like Dawn was taken aback by the offer. She just stood there, staring a hole inside in my face. No movement in body, no expression on her face, like Hypnotized or paralyzed by a Thunder wave For a moment I thought we broke her, by then the glorious beam on her face proved me wrong. She brought in us for a squishy hug, quite excited as the prospect of moving in with us, as she was obviously over the moon. She jumped up and down, revealing that childish Dawn inside her. A series of kisses was all it took to seal the deal.

Then, something important bolted me through the head. Leaving the two women bewildered, I dashed in the room and opened one of the closets, hastily. I swiftly pulled out one of the what seemed to me like a thousand drawers and hunted for something, scrabbling among the various belongings. Quickly retrieving what I was looking for, and not wasting another moment of relieve, I skedaddle to present myself in front of the ladies.

''Cold feet already?'' May asked in a teasing fashion, causing Dawn to snicker.

I could have shown some teeth as well, but I had more important things to do. My eyes turned towards Dawn's. Chocolate eyes locked with sapphire hues, I ran out of patience. Before taking a deep breath of hope, I dropped down to one knee out of the blue, just like that. While May's eyebrows shot up, Dawn clasped her mouth behind her hands. They stared at me in disbelief, not because of my posture, it was because of what I had in mind. It took a few seconds for it to sink in that I was serious and their reactions ranged from shock to giddy delight.

Finally, I gathered my guts and words came out of my mouth, ''Dawn, I was stupid to think that it took only one woman to complete me. Turns out, it took me two. I am lucky to have May as my wife, but luck is very special. In my case, it never runs out. These two weeks have been very special to me, and today when I see you board that plane, you have no idea how much me and May will miss you. May is the love of my life and she means everything to me,'' I prodded, as I turned to look at May. She was fawning over the speech, wiping a tear off her cheek. I gave her an affectionate smile and turned towards my questionable bride-to-be, ''I totally agree with May that you should move in with us, but not as our roommate or any guest, but as my wife. And if May thinks marrying you makes her happy, then it makes me happy. From now on, your happiness too means everything to me.''

Her mouth went agape, as I revealed my own diamond engagement ring, which May had inserted into my finger during our wedding, now raised the question for another wedding. ''Say, Dawn Berlitz. Will you marry us?''

 _Women! Are tears really that necessary_?

The real reason my inner self asked me that question was, because the roof was raised by their reactions. Thank Arceus, my house was built in the outskirts of Pallet Town or I would have faced floods of complaints that day. May was weeping, but those were tears of happiness. And Dawn, well, she was overwhelmed.

''YES!YES!YES! ASH AND MAY! DAMN RIGHT I'LL MARRY YOU!'' she squealed and danced woozily, which made harder for me to slip the ring into her finger. Tears welled up in her eyes too, as she swooped down, surprisingly faster than an Aerial Ace. She threw her arms around me, and shove her tongue into my open mouth, meeting my tongue and beginning their mating dance. If tongues had their own language, hers would probably saying it would meet mine awfully often. Our naked bodies were enveloped by another pair of arms, as May embosomed us. I could see her face, behind the top of Dawn's blue hair.

''I have never loved you more…'' May whispered, lipsing so that there's a good chance only I heard it.

We stayed there for a moment, attached to each other like three bananas on a tree, until May whined. ''Guys, its chilly out her, and I'm the only one naked. Could we go inside, please.''

Dawn snorted into my chest, breaking into a laughter as I pinched May's cheek. ''shouldn't we make this marriage official. I know a ceremony…''

Drunk smiles danced on their lips as they pulled away and raced inside, before splashing on the bed and waiting, eagerly waiting for me. I smirked, as a new enthused spirit possessed me. I got up, and gave a last look at the surroundings. I closed the doors of the terrace, and headed back inside to start a new life with my wife and soon to be wife.

* * *

 **From now on, it's gonna be Ash's, May's and Dawn's Sexual Adventures. OH and also the next chapter is focused on someone besides May and Dawn.**

 **Hint: Redhead.**


	10. Chapter 10: Redhead in my Bed

**Took me a week to write this one. Sorry about that. This one, just like before is, split into chapters, but kinda longer. So enjoy…**

* * *

It's been eight months since I and Dawn got hitched. Things can't be any more pleasant. My life just can't be any more desirable. Visit Indigo Plateau whenever you want to, sign some paperwork, click some selfies, sign some autograph, kick some loser challenger's ass and come back home in the arms of two beautiful chicks I married.

We had a dream destination wedding in Porta La Vista, a small wedding for only our friends and relatives. They were shook at the invitation but got over soon after realizing our feelings were exponentially strong. Not only did I marry Dawn, I and May got a chance to revive our wedding day by reciting our vows. As for honeymoon, Alola seemed like a really good choice. Beach, hotel, boat, ocean, islands, you name it, we trio had sex all the time, anywhere. None of us was aware of the current events of the globe. Can I share a secret? We even added Mallow on the wagon.

As for sex, I had totally forgotten what sex with one person was like. I was introduced to a new self, like a beast had awakened inside me. I was used to having vigorous sex all the time. It didn't matter if we would skip the shower one day, or skip a meal. If you know me well, you would be bowled over if you hear that, I, Ash Ketchum, has skipped a lunch. But sex was never off the table, or the couch, or the Jacuzzi, or the shower, or the balcony, or the car bonnet. There's no corner in the house I haven't boned them yet. The house has seen way too much action. We used to wash the sheets on weekends, now we do it daily. There's no point wearing clothes anymore, as soon as I walk in through the doors of my home.

Let me circle back to the part what happens when I get home. They'll always be there in the kitchen, together whipping up dinner. Then at the dining table, they'll feed me like a mother does to her infant. We'll take turns doing the dishes and then bump into the couch for a movie or some soaps the girls enjoy. There's some spooning, and groping and fingering, and some kissing. It bodes me how well my wives have gotten along. May and Dawn have always been a great team, they never fight, they always agree with each other. They run errands together but leave some chores in my care. I do get a vote in every matter but two votes always win compared to one. But I couldn't be anymore happier. Those women mean everything to me.

And then the clocks strikes the time, we all have been waiting patiently throughout the day. The bedtime. Don't get me wrong. I don't mean to say that we hit the sack and doze off to dreamland immediately. There's hard work even in that. First comes the ripping of my branded clothes, and then with force, I am hustled on the bed. And for hours, I am rode practically draining of my bodily fluids. Each night we would try something new. I can see myself write a Kamasutra edition. We would experiment often. New lingerie, handcuffs, fluffy toys and plastic toys. Roleplaying. Sex between life partners is healthful. It bonds them, creates joy, relieves stress. Over their lives they'll try some new things, keep some of the old, surprise one another with new sexual adventures together. What they do together is a personal choice, one that couldn't be more personal or private. A healthy couple is good for every level, one in which both partners honour one another, truly love one another.

And that stems the reason on why Contraceptive pills and condoms were always underlined as the most important things in our monthly shopping list. I still shudder the look that man in store gives me when he packs my groceries. Dawn and May cackled and chattered on many things, new furniture, new drapes, the crockery, new recipes, but I wanted to present a topic of my own. Family.

I could sense in my heart that both my wives wanted to be mothers someday. And so, I had an off-topic discussion with both of them. It's true what they said and I agree. All three of us were young and were on the peak of our careers. A baby wouldn't ruin it but we weren't just ready yet. There's so much more to do in life. And when that time comes, I wouldn't let any reason hold me back to bring another member in our family. Till then, we can only postpone our parents expectations.

There was another perk of Dawn moving in with us. Thanks to Dawn, I and May had gotten closer to each other, as we spent loads of time together. We had become those couples that could read one another's mind. My life was so awesome that if someone prayed to God to live a life like me, God would say, ''Get in line, son.''

There was nothing that could tear us apart. Nothing! Well, except for careers. I absolutely hated when our professional lives meddled with our personal lives. There would be times where I would be out of Kanto on League business, and there would be times, when I come home which would just be some dull walls. May and Dawn would be out on official Coordinator business. This doesn't happen occasionally, but when it does, I just become some insipid, nothing-to-do jackass. Sunk into the couch, a bottle of beer in one hand, and the remote in the other, just sitting there switching channels, nothing peaking my interest. I just sit there, the same question cycling in my mind.

 _When will they be back?_

And during these 'difficult' times, a night was written in my fate, that I didn't need to ask myself that question.

* * *

I pulled out the key and jiggled the door knob, as I entered my house. The first thing I did was bunged my bag in some unknown corner and trudged over to my sweet couch, and slumped right there. My mind ran through the events of the day, where I found myself cornered at the walls by Lance who managed to take out Tauros, Swellow and Glalie. But the dead blow of Infernape's Mach Punch turned the tables in my advantage. Sadly, it was just an all-out practice battle. I somehow made my way through the irritating crowds who pleaded for selfies and autographs. SEE! When my girls aren't with me, everything seems so frustrating. Then comes the hefty workout at the gym and a long drive back home. I dropped Pikachu at Oak's, had an evening chat with the family Pokémon, and finally sauntered back to the house.

The house which was lively yesterday seemed awfully noiseless. I just wish they hadn't left for the airport in my absence today. Would have rushed to see them off if this stupid Tournament wouldn't be in the way for which I needed practice for. But hey, these things happen in a marriage. You gotta adjust. And they will be back in three days, of course. Because my birthday's the next Sunday. I chuckled and sighed, throwing my head back staring at the ceiling.

I anticipated this evening's gonna be the same. The empty walls, some food waiting to be eaten by me _alone._ Unbeknownst to them, I will watch their stupid soap channels, knowing they'll be watching the same in the hotel. That night I looked forward to only one thing: their call. Obviously I can call them, but I didn't want to disturb them.

 _Oohh!_

I hastily zipped out my phone and unlocked it. Swiping those unnecessary notifications, I checked through my messages, the criteria of which should be from either of my wives. I did receive five messages from May earlier today. I read those fastidiously. She had sent me the updates of their activity so that I wouldn't fret over. _For e.g, Reached airport, boarded the flight, reached hotel, a picture of them eating lunch._ And at the end of every text, she had inserted those silly kissing emojis.

Content that they both were fine, I tossed my phone aside and blankly stare at the surroundings of the room. Amongst those bleak walls, was framed a photo of us together. Vividly, I pictured the events of that day, and a comforting smile crept on my lips. We were in Nimbasa City, on occasion of Dawn's birthday. My heart always melts when my glance falls at that frame, and I remind myself. No matter whatever happens to one of us, we'll always be there for each other.

My stomach growled, declaring its gnarling hunger. I took off my sneakers and managed to pull myself on my feet and rambled in the kitchen. Spick and span as always, I lumbered closer to the fridge. My mind was busy pulling up guesses of what kind of food had they left me. Whatever it would be, I would gulp it down, because it's made with so much love and care. Just as my hand reached for the handle, a note amongst various decorations became the center of my observation.

I pulled out the aquamarine note, and perused through it. It didn't take me long to recognize the writing belonged to Dawn. The note read;

'' **HEY HUBBY. LASAGNA IN THE FRIDGE**

 **CHEW PROPERLY BEFORE YOU GUZZLE XDXD**

 **AND DON'T JERK OFF!**

 **JUST KIDDING. LOVE YOU LOADS. MISS YOU ALREADY…**

 **PS. WE GOT YOU AN EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT! ENJOY!''**

I would have snickered at Dawn's childishness but that last sentence made me scratch my head. Present? That kinda strayed my focus off food. My brain nagged me to check what this present would be, but my tummy protested. I chose to listen to the former. And then I racked my brains, several questions flooding in my head.

What would this present be?

Am I getting a Playstation?

Why did they chose to give me this present so soon? They could have gifted me after their arrival.

Could this be a prank?

Will I be solving the mystery of this puzzle or should I carry on with dinner?

My head was about to explode when a melodious song rung in my ears. It wafted into the room, and the air was filled with romance. It was like the tone was teaching my brain how to flow, how to be peaceful. I relaxed into the rhythm for a second, before coming back to my senses. I have heard this song before and it was coming from upstairs. Okay, time to put on my thinking cap.

If May and Dawn aren't here, then who's upstairs. Maybe, they are here. Maybe, this was a plan to catch me on the hop, to make me buy that they aren't here and then I find them upstairs waiting for me, rolled up in the sheets, wearing nothing but a coat of pure lust and both hands cuffed to the bed. They are gonna pay if I fall for that one, or maybe…I am. But if they will be here, then how will you explain the picture of them eating together at the restaurant in Unova. I sense something fishy going on in here. But the bottom line is, who the hell is up there in the bedroom?

Only one way to find out?

I suspiciously paced through the stairs before coming face to face with the bedroom door. The composition of the song was now mixed with sounds of moans and shrieks. Now I was getting mixed signals. The previously devised theory began to play in my head. But then the moans and shrieks? My heart began to race, and wanting to beat the barrier that was my chest.

Impetuously, I burst into the room, and what I saw flushed away my confusion. The entire layout of the master bedroom was changed. The entire ambience of the room was painted with romance. The room was dimly lit by the assembly of candles that were too bright to look at. Moreover, the charming fragrances especially of the aromatic ones, created a focal point to incite romance within me. The other source was dimming lights and subduing colors, from the heart shaped Siam bulb in the centre of the ceiling, casting gentle glows and subtle shadows. A bottle of wine and a box of chocolates ensured I would blurt out romantic confessions that night. Sweet jazz music, played somewhere in the corner, soothed my ears and relaxed my muscles. And on the TV was playing a movie. A movie starring me, May and Dawn…a movie we had made some time ago.

I turned my attention back to my 'present'. Curse this damn music which made me forgot all about it. The bed on which my gift 'lazed' was embellished with rose petals in a heart shape, arranged with such precision that gave the room an intimate touch and warmed my heart, that my wives pampered me so much with such isolated gifts. They made sure needs were taken care off, even if they wouldn't be present at the moment.

By now you must have figured out that my 'gift' wasn't some crappy box or a bunch of stupid flowers. I would say this was the best present ever. She…yes, it's a she, slumped limply against the pillows, lying there waiting for me. She had nothing on, well except for the ribbons she was wrapped in. To get the Skitty out of the bag, my gift was none other than my first and foremost travelling companion and the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty.

Now, if I take a minute to brag about my surprise for tonight. She had the perfect body to die for. Where should I begin? From top or the feet? Oh what the hell…I'll start with the legs.

I gazed upon her perfect, naked form, her skin glistening with sensual sweat due to the heat. There is nothing more bewitching than Misty's naked form. In just in her swimsuit, she would turn any head towards her, guaranteed. Hunks of Cerulean, were ballistic for her, and here she is, in front of my eyes, cocooned in gift ribbons. They don't know what they are missing and I'm glad. The world can keep their supermodels, anorexic looking as they are.

She was a true vision. She had long slender legs, which had grown more muscular over the years as a result of frequent swimming. The perfect curvy legs I find so alluring. Her calves supported marked that she was triathlete. I raised my gaze to her sex, that was clean shaved and glistening, waiting ther for me. Her toned body gave way to a flat abdomen, which betrayed a few muscles. She wasn't just flawless in the bone structure, her skin was like silk over glass and she radiated an intelligent beauty. Her prominent breasts not as large as compared to May's were still hard to take eyes off from. May was a totally silicone monster when on subject of breasts. I remember for years, this was the same Misty who complained about her small breasts, now, had huge breasts protruding from her ribcage. To tease me, she raised her hand to push from below, to push them upward into a larger mound of fat.

Now what can I say about her hips. Thicc as it may seem, layers of softness on the inside. Her boasted a whopping round bubble butt, a tight and uplifted ass that just begged to be hammered, and were most responsive as she wiggled her ass to prove my point. Of all the women I've seen naked, Misty has _the most amazing_ crack. It curves just the right amount, like the crease of the most perfect peach, begging you to graze it with your fingers—or tongue.

She was still tomboyish, but on the interior not the exterior. She quit tying a ponytail years ago. Scorching fiery red hair falls all the way down to her mid pack. Her emerald piercing eyes had that vulnerability I couldn't take my eyes off from. Her cream complexion glinted off the dim lamplight that filtered throughout the room, allowing me to see every cascading glow of her perfectly shaped torso.

 _And with running out of words to say, let's see what lies ahead…_

''Long time no see, Ash…'' she welcomed me, voice laced in a slutty manner.

''Yeah. The last time I saw you was on my wedding night… where you almost killed me!'' my grin turned into a low scowl. She just laid there, chuckling as if I cracked the biggest joke of the day.

''Seriously, I orgasmed 14 times that night, and you took 5 alone. My penis looked like a 7/11 chicken roll in the morning..'' I beckoned, holding fingers for emphasis.

Oh wait! Looks like a skipped a huge part there. Me and Misty? Yeah, we were an item long ago even before I confessed my feelings to May. Actually she was my first, and I was hers. We weren't that exclusive, and our relationship was based on meaningless casual sex. It started on a wrong foot though.

 _Ummm…she may have caught me jerking off fantasizing her…_

Now now, don't give me that looks. Put yourselves in my shoes and visualize a hot sexy redhead, ambling besides you in a two piece bikini that isn't enough to cover her assets, her melons juggling up and down as she jogs, that G-string which fails to cover those plump buttocks . What will you do if you were me?

.

.

Okay, enough with the imagining. Then what? I was busted when she walked in on me. That invited a fine of two smacks on my head. What happened next wasn't a pleasant sight, but what happened after she softened up, was a pleasure for me. When I and May were dating, Misty would often join us for an occasional three-way. To this day, Daisy doesn't have any idea what we have done in her room. Anyway back to the present~

''Oh now don't get so worked up! You got a boner looking at me…''

''That's because you crashed in on my special night with Dawn and May. You were waiting in our limo, NAKED!'' I defended the accusation.

She smirked, my words having no effect on her. Disbanding the ribbons, she rose up and slid out of the bed. Her fully posture now clearly visible, as she slapped her hands on her ass cheeks.

''Come on, that was the best night of your life!'' she reprimanded, licking her lips.

Okay, I'll let her have that. I couldn't argue there. That was the best orgy I ever had. Me, May, Dawn and Misty, in one room, on the same bed, crawling over one other like hamsters. Remind me to share that story for some other time~

Now that she was on her feet, she dug her hands in her hair and began to prowl towards me, her eyes preying on my body, her breaths in a shallow rhythmic way. I instantly got a bad feeling, and could practically see the lust in her eyes. She growled in the same manner a Persian does when it sees a defenseless Rattata. I tried to take a step back, but it was too late.

She grabbed the back of my head, her fingers ruffled into my hair and in one aggressive pull, our skin touches. Misty, rough as always. She smashed her lips against mine, her grip on my hair tightens. Our lips fitted perfectly-moving against one other, feeling each other. I clasped the back of her neck, growling in the kiss as she whimpered in pleasure. With other hand, I pulled her closer to me against my chest. My hand gently glided through her hair. As a small but teasing smile crept upon her face, goosebumps lined her skin, not the kind than one gets in the cold, but the kind one gets when nothing else matters except right here, right now. In the twilight room their fingers caressed each other's skin as if afraid a heavier touch would break the heady magic. They became one, one mind with one goal and purpose, each utterly drunk with love for the other. From that moment, my clothes seemed like a hindrance, but Misty solved that problem in under a minute. Her speed roused me when she pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it on the floor.

We continue kissing, savoring each moment, lost in the heady trance of passion. I heard a loud smack behind me, as Misty whacked the door closed, and with that every pretense falls. The facade we show the world melts away and all we want is to fuck each other's brains out. We pull away after minutes of smooching, a white trail of saliva acting as a bridge between our lips. There's no smile on her lips, only the hot intensity of her gaze we both know is the start of inferno to come. Her cheek caressed my cheek, and she whispered in my ear what's coming next.

I instantly gained a raging hard-on, the bulge barely containable in my pants. The side of her thigh was pressed against mine. Suddenly my body is off pause-mode and I pull back for a kiss that's both soft and hard. Both of us move in an intoxicated dance of limbs, never making the exact same moves twice. Our moans competed with the music in the room. This kiss had a raw intensity - breathing fast, heart rates faster, and before my mind could process such amount of passion, we both tumble on the bed, with a soft bounce on the mattress. She was on top of me; her lips were still pressed to mine, as we kissed each other hungrily. I surrendered completely.

We locked eyes again, having them opened after reluctantly ending the kiss. We just gazed into each other's eyes, as if participated in a staring contest. I peered deep in those emerald eyes that ogled into mine. Our breaths rise up and down in visible puffs, and with each intake of air, her scent linger on. A devilish smile etched on her lips, as she gets off me. I go after her, but she pushes me back down into the mattress. Then she's all into the game, pulling my jeans off, accidently or not, took my underpants along with it.

Now both completely nude, we couldn't help but admire one another. I looked hungrily at her while she reciprocated my stare, with a deadly glare that darted between my eyes, chest and member repeatedly. There were love in those eyes, but this wasn't going to stop us from complete and animalistic behavior.

 _ **Misty's POV,**_

The moment I desired for eight long months is finally here. For three days, I'm gonna have this guy to myself. I can't thank May and Dawn enough for this. Our relationship at first sure was based on casual sex first, but we were just horny teenagers then. Now I wanted more. I put on a happy face when I see this guy with two of y best friends, but deep down inside, I die every moment. If you love someone secretly, accept the possibility that you'll be hurt silently. I should have never let him go, but if I hadn't maybe he wouldn't be this happy he is today. Waiting is difficult, but regretting is even painful. Anyway, I'll stop now. You guys aren't here to read my feelings. You are here for the good stuff.

This anticipation was driving me insane. Finally, I beheld his naked form. That's the body of the guy I always dreamt of. I knew what I wanted him to do, I had been longing for his touch for many months, and he was here, ready to fulfil all my sexual desires. My insides craved his touch. I craved his touch. He is perfect, just like I wanted. He was a living work of art. Slightly tanned skin so tempting to touch, his body was strong as any state athlete. Ash has always had an endless amount of energy. I goggle at his member, and wonder how is this guy always so hard. His cock stands erect as a tower! Does he take a dose of Viagra with dinner or something? to say I'm awestruck seeing his package is an understatement. It seemed bigger than last time. And it comes from my experience, that thing can tear you apart.

Ash senses my ambivalence, and begins to stroke his hardness, ''Is this what you want?''

I give him an evil smirk in response, my eyes sparkling with adoration. Damn right, that's what I want! You think I'm here for a pie! Until May and Dawn return, that thing is MY Property! But first let's have some fun!

 _ **Ash's POV**_

Her gaze twisted something inside of me. it was time for my beast to take in charge. She put on a seductive smile, a herald of something raunchy about to come. Looks like she wants to play a bit.

She reached for the remote, and changed the music until one that perfectly suited the evening. Adjusting the settings, she entertains me, still keeping on that sultry smile. She waves her body, swaying her hips, and caresses her curved figure, roaming her hands all over her body. Life began to generate in my cock, as it whistled at the dance. My eyes fixated on her dipping ass. She bends over, and cranes her neck around to look at me, enjoying the swaying of her thick mounds. She slides her right hand up her creamy thighs , up to her buttocks and smacks them hard, repeatedly, the imprints visible after the self-assault. She throws her arms to her side and drops to all fours, in a downward dog position, sticking her ass in the air. She waved her ass back and forth in a tempting manner. She brought her left hand hard on her ass. ''SMACK!'', the sound filled the air.

''Do you like my ass, Ash?'' she asked in a sexy whisper.

I just nodded dumbfoundedly, mouth wide agape.

She crouched downhill, and crawled towards me sedately, swinging her butt left to right. Reaching the edge of the bed, she rises to my level. She moves forward to close the distance between our heaving chests before; she pushes me back on the mattress. She lands next to me gracefully and straddles me.

''Mist-'' she cuts me off mid-sentence, as she smashes my lips with hers. I give all into the kiss, as we continue to mush our mouths on each other. Inside of the mikan headed gym leader, a fire wells up to the point where her chest gives off the same temperature as a Charizard's breath. I let out a desolated moan, as she pulls back when I try to grapple her. She pins my hands down at my sides, and joshes, ''NO TOUCHING…''

''That's not fair!'' I sulk.

''Shhh…'' she shushes me by bringing a finger to my lips and immediately replacing it with her lips. It was a torture, like there's an entire buffet of food lined in front of you, and you have no teeth. She moved her lips to my jawline to my neck and finally ending it my collarbone. Her tongue carved every inch of the lick like a chisel. It was a slow process that she was enjoying, and most of all, she wanted me to enjoy as well. Kissing every inch as she made her way down my chest, I couldn't bear the struggle of keeping my hands down. Her grip was tight for sure. Her hands are made for chopping wood. I feel my back arch in anticipation, knowing where her fingers will soon reach. My head rocks back against the pillow as he does, the first moan escaping my lips.

''Misty…'' I moan, my breathing becomes rough and fast. I wondered if she could hear and feel the desperation to use my hands and the willpower it's taking me not to. She sits up, her palms rubbing my chest. My hands acted on impulse as they reached for her hips, and gave them a gentle squeeze. She gasps in surprise.

She slaps my hand away, as she penalizes by pinching my nipple. In return, she croons ''Nah ah ah...Not yet, Ash!''

''Come on!'' I grouch, at the torture.

Turning a deaf ear to my whines, she begins to gyrate her hips against my crotch, forcing my legs to spread wider. She grabbed my staff and sandwiched it between her ass cheeks. Up and down her butt went, my pole jammed between her cheeks. My dickhead stuck out between her crack. She leaned over me, she boobs collapsing right on my face. They were not the largest, but perky and tantalizingly soft. I hoisted upwards to kiss them, but Misty backed up playfully. I made up my mind. I'm gonna make her say…no scream Sorry!

She sloped forward again, as this time she aimed for my ears. She kissed my earlobe first, with the right amount of passion. She stuck out her tongue and began to lick my earlobe. She took it in her mouth, and began to nibble on it. I felt my body go weak for a second as his mind went into a daze. Her next spot was my neck against which she placed soft wet kisses. She heard me moan in protest but I complied. She resumed to taste my flesh with every kiss, every lick, before she chomped at a certain point. I hissed, and my heart skipped a beat. She placed a finger on my lips, ensuring everything was alright, and gave the love bite a few apologetic licks. She licked her way back to my ear, whispering the two words, I have been waiting for eternity.

''Your turn,'' she purred into my ears. My hands instantly flipped her over, so I was on top. She lies on her back, as my body matched her form. I buried my head into her neck, and my hands were back in action, as they rove all over her body. I pressed lingering kisses against pretty much every part of her upper body, everything I could reach. Her jaw, her neck, her cheeks, her chest-it's all fair game. My breathing curled against the skin just beneath her ear, as her hand skated against my scarred skin of my back, occasionally scraping down with long scratches. Her hands were buried into my messy raven hair. She knows those marks aren't necessary, but she doesn't really want to stop the feeling of my teeth against her skin. I pulled away, not sparing a second, I latched my mouth on onto the redhead's right breast. To show appreciation, she darted her tongue forward to lick the same nipple I have been nibbling on. The tip of our tongues brushed against one other, as we flicked the poor nipple that stood between our tongues. My other hand slithers up her left breast, as I feel the giant lump squashing in my hand. She moans calling out my name. My fingers grip onto the nipple of the supple globe, twisting and turning it upside down. both nipples were hardened to the point where it resembled a button.

''Ash…'' she gasps in ecstasy, when I switch to other tit, and begin sucking on the other nipple. She fobs her head behind into the pillows, shrieking, her tongue snaked out. My left hand providing the other treatment to her right boob, fingers stretched all the way around that huge tit. I suck, twist and pinch her giant hills. I lubricate them with my drool, and continue to work between the two hardened buds on her chest.

As I kiss my way gently up her neck to lips that taste of cherry, the scenery disappears and I am lost in this moment. Before she could comprehend my next move, I slammed our lips together that nearly knocked the wind of our lungs. I loved the way her mouth melted into mine. Our mouths move off one another a couple of inches, allowing our tongues to lick each other just at the tip. Slowly and steadily, they coil against one another, and Misty attacks my mouth from under. Her tongue pushes back against mine, and exploring the insides of my mouth. My hand runs through her hair, as our kiss becomes harder and urgent. Just like our mouths, our hands and legs were busy too. Our fingers were interlocked, and our legs were sliding against one another. We pulled each other closer, until there was no space left between us and I could feel the beating of her heart against my chest, which was engrossed in crushing her boobs right now. We were like two Sevipers in mating season. Our mouths began to trade saliva with our tongues twisted against one other. We kissed until our faces turned blue, and we pulled away in an instant, gasping for oxygen. I rested my forehead against hers. Her smirk told me everything, and I smiled back sinking into her hold. A kiss like that was beginning of a promise of much more to come.

We lay there like that for a while, talking and chatting on various nonsense. The mechanism of this plan, May and Dawn, her half-witted sisters, the men she turned down, their ways of asking her out, the Cerulean Gym, and even Psyduck. We rambled on for 45 minutes before getting back to what we started. But now seemed to be the perfect time for some payback. I shall make her wait, that she can hardly bare.

* * *

 **I know. Wasn't much. But why skip directly to the good stuff, eh**? **The real action is in the next one, and it's coming soon.**

 **One Spoiler- Ash and Misty will soon be joined by May and Dawn.**


	11. Chapter 11: Redhead in my Bed 2

**Wow, chapter 9 and 10 really generated a lot of followers and favorites within just 2 weeks. Thanks from the bottom of my heart. AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY. EXMS ON THE RUN.**

* * *

I aligned my body by her legs, and hauled them up so that I could kick off with the toes. Mutual stroking of our skins took place. Her eyes almost bulged out by the act I was doing but soon closed her eyes as she began to moan and simultaneously began to curl all of her toes. She slipped her toes in my mouth, as I sucked on each of them, smothering all the available skin. Of course I responded by moaning when I opened my left leg, deliberately exposing the rigid length of my shaft that brushed against her gates. I kiss her bare foot and bath each surface with my soft tongue. She placed her heel on my tongue and pressed sturdily. I wasn't one of those who would back away from a challenge. I dragged my tongue over the length of her sole, and sunk my teeth into those soft tootsies. Meanwhile, I used my free hand to stroke Misty's flat stomach and waist to keep her relaxed as well as to simply touch this horny chick. Misty soon regained her composure and began to playfully wiggle her toes inside my mouth which caused me to smile as well as my cock twitched and make contact with her inner thighs.

The foot licking was stupendous, as I held one leg straight for an extended period and later, draped both legs over my shoulder, gradually descending down, smackering my lips against her shin bit by bit. I kiss those creamed toned thighs a dozen times which I admire so much. She squirmed as she could barely keep her legs held together, as I give into her desires- by worshipping those feet. Anyone who has enjoyed getting lost in a foot fetishist's soft wet mouth once is not likely to turn down any future opportunities.

''Hmm…you love my feet, huh?'' Misty fidgeted her movements in sync with mine.

''Mmm…I… love… all of you,'' I struggled to reply as I had her left foot lodged in my mouth.

We had done this before. And quite certain that the same fun would continue, with even more variety. Poppers easily at hand, anticipating the decadent pleasure that would undoubtedly be occurring.

Contemplating that I had completed part one of my vengeance, now was time to ascend to level two. I got a grip at her feet and lifted them high in the air, with astonishing strength that struck her dumb.

''He-Hey! ASHH! What are-?'' Misty was interjected when I lifted her bottom half off the bed by her legs, and folded her whole body into half. This was a cunnilingus piledriver position where Misty's back was rested against my thighs, erect cock fitting within the gap between her legs. . Her legs were slightly driven apart and almost came in contact with her breasts, and the wet soles of her feet going flat against the pillows. Her face was in a 90 degrees angle to mine. Once she got the idea, her hands without much of a hint, wrapped around her thighs just below the knee, holding her crimp body in position. My cock couldn't get any harder, but I was wrong. It was as taut and firm as an **Iron Tail** , and it began to twitch frantically. I had chosen this position for two reasons- one, to see the red blush on Misty's face and second, this gave a huge boost to my lust. Another reason would be that I can switch between the two holes.

I had now gained the access to her most prized areas, her hairless pussy that extricated fluids due to all the elation, and then her butthole that just kept calling my name. I kept switching my eye contact back and forth between her face and her pussy for a few seconds after which I admitted, "I got to say Misty, your pussy is by far one of the most alluring ones I have ever seen. I seem to be craving your pussy more since the last time."

''Then what are you waiting for Ash?'' Misty heaved, condemned in the sexual anticipation, and spread her pink lips to give me a better view of the insides. ''Eat my pussy! Eat my fucking pussy!''

Her wishes, my command. Unable to control myself, I dove my face first into my ex's genitals, like an **Onix** bursting into the ground. First I began to kiss and nibble her pink lips, causing her to moan repeatedly. I rubbed my nose mouth and chin all over the wet area. She always smelled and tasted so sweet, another one of her trademarks. She slowly began grinding against my face, eyes closed, moaning in a melody, as I fixated on pleasuring her orally.

''AHHHH!'' she moaned, tightening the grip under her knees. Whatever words she may have been planning to say never passed her lips, instead she just moaned as I kissed and sucked her twat. I would never claim to be an expert cunnilinguist but none of the women I had been with had ever complained before; and based on the way Misty was moaning and writhing on the bed I didn't see her complaining either.

Enough with the kissing, I redoubled my efforts and probed my tongue forward, inching it towards her folds. Her cunt that was exposed to the warm air, was now enveloped in the sensation of my wet tongue.

''ASHHH! TH..ISS IS S..O FUCKING GOOODDD!" she squealed in pleasure as she shut her eyes when she felt my tongue making contact with her folds. I smirked hearing her scream like that and decided to bore my tongue deeper in her as I gained entry inside her with my tongue exploring her cave, lapping up any of her remaining juices from earlier. Misty bucked her hips and squeezed my head using her legs due to the immense pleasure she felt. I refused to give up and kept going further and further into her, enjoying her juices and its unique taste. My tongue made all sorts of movements inside her. It would go from up to down and then back up, in a clockwise motion. It may have passed five minutes, since none of us was keeping a track of time. During those five minutes, she had her first orgasm and prized me with her nectar. I drank it all, before I pulled out my tongue.

However, I wasn't content with just playing with her pussy and soon started licking along her folds and continued backwards until I reached her bum hole.

''Even your asshole is so cute, Misty…''

''Ash…'' Misty's sentences was silenced by the plummeting of lips straight at the target. She eagerly hissed, upon the connection of my lips and her anus. Feeling this, I lowered my hands to the base of her sumptuous rear and angled it up a notch, causing her to gasp in shock and pleasure.

''Let's bring that tongue back to work, shall we?'' Misty proposed, looking up at me smugly.

Misty was that kinda girl that would never let me take the wheel. I had to obey and let her guide me. I was coming to the realization this was no simple gesture she was looking for. This was something she intended to take some time. She was making a point; teaching me a lesson. And her lessons were always long and thorough. And here I was again. I was seconds away from licking her asshole. I tried to avoid it by licking around the outside. I made several turns around her asshole, and I felt she may at any moment tell me to stop stalling. But she did not. And then I realized what a fool I was. I was licking circles around her ass as if that would save me from the center of her asshole. But all I was really doing was spending more time pleasing her asshole while I would still have to do the deed with my tongue at some point.

Even so, I made a few more circles as I cursed myself for an idiot. I should have gone straight for the center, knowing I couldn't avoid it, and thus spare myself time with my tongue on her skin. So I braced myself and moved to the center of her tight ring.

"No need to rush. You can lick circles around my asshole if you like."

It was like she knew I had just realized my mistake and was mocking me for it. I made two more circles just so she wouldn't demand it of me and then went back to work the center. Now I had done it. I was on my knees, spreading her cheeks, and injecting my tongue deep inside her bum hole. She hissed at the prickle of glee, tightly gripping the sheets. While I had been spending time licking Misty's asshole it had become relaxed, at least a little, and my continued tongue pressure had caused it to open up if only slightly. Thus where my tongue had been traveling across the ridges of a tightly closed sphincter, as it opened my tongue was able to go deeper and feel the lining that was past the ring of her anus.

I tried to retreat so that I could change the position, since we both were finding this one uncomfortable. But seemed like Misty had something different planned. Misty must have sensed my tongue retreating and knew what was coming. Before I had pulled completely from between her cheeks and hand forcefully grabbed the back of my head and thrust me back inside.

"Oh no! You don't get to stop now! Do it! Do IT! Stick your tongue up my asshole!" she snarled, that signature demon look back on her face.

I had the persistent yearning to tell her that I wasn't planning to leave off, but my lips were buried in her ass, my mouth trying to fill air...or maybe inhale from her ass. All I wanted to was to turn her over since my haunch started to ache. Misty felt the opposite. She was determined to keep me deep inside her ass. And she took action to make it so.

I continued to lick her asshole as before, and eventually it yielded again. This time I couldn't pull away. I pushed my tongue deeper and deeper, licking and probing. As I did, I began to feel more and more of the slick surface of her inner asshole. I was pleased and repulsed at the same time. I knew better than to back off. I continued plunging deeper.

After some time I was able to get a thrusting rhythm going. This pleased her and she told me to keep tongue-fucking her asshole. I did. We continued, and she released her grip as her hands slothfully fell to her sides. I got the approval and stopped my tongue attack for a moment. My face got separated from her rump, and I hovered my face above hers. She was still moaning from the rapture, and her mouth was wide open. I gathered some saliva in my mouth, and then without warning, I spat into her mouth and looked to see a large amount of my spit on her tongue.

I grabbed her face and commanded brusquely. ''Swallow it all NOW! I want to see no trace of it in your mouth!''

With that demand Misty closed her mouth and swallowed the contents enjoying the sensation of my spit as it flowed down her throat. Once she was done she opened her mouth to show to me that she had swallowed it to please me.

I simpered, and grabbed her by the waist. She cooperated earnestly, and let me turned her around, so she could lie on her stomach. She stretched her neck to look behind at me, with expectation. I spent minutes traversing the distance from her neck to her rump, my tongue grazing each inch of her skin. Her back arches and forces her soft flesh against my damp tongue, contact brings a moan to her lips, but its no good with that arch, my tongue is on a downwards slope! Then I felt her moving and her hands came back to grab her cheeks and pull them open. I placed a hand on each cheek and pulled them apart a bit to gain more access to her hole before sticking my tongue into it and circling its circumference. Misty gasped and let out a load "AHHH. That feels so good!"

Spreading her cheeks released an aroma of ass, and now I could see down to her pussy, which my mouth had serviced less than an hour before.

"Now kiss the parts you've missed."

I took a couple of deep breaths and then leaned in and began to kiss all along her inner ass crack.

There is a distinct difference in the outside of a girl's ass and the inside of her crack. I had come to learn this especially well from all the times she had sat on my face. The outside is much like the rest of a naked body. The skin has a certain color and texture though there may be tan lines. But inside the ass crack is different. It has a different smell. It has a different temperature as it is often hotter. And unless the person is fresh from the shower, there is probably some sweat present.

And now in this new environment, the hot sweaty crack of Misty's large ass, I was applying kisses all the way up and down. These kisses had to live up to earlier kisses of course so I was also using a little tongue and these were slow, deep kisses.

Now given the size of her ass and therefore the depth of her crack I actually had a lot to kiss. Just making one pass up and down wouldn't cover all the surface that I hadn't kissed before she opened her ass to me. No, I had to kiss the walls of her ass crack. I think it was the fourth pass by the time I was ready to make my way down the true center.

I began to flick it repeatedly to excite the girl even more. I alternated, She lifted her head from the bed and gripped the sheets as she screamed

"AHHHH. Yes just like that. Play with my ass. I want you to fuck me in the ass too."

This time my kisses soon came to the crack of her ass and followed it up to the top and back down again. My tongue was darting in and out, taking a tour of her shithole. In fact, it seemed to spur me on. She could start to hear slurping and the smack of lips as I continued to feast on her. She was fighting to keep her wits about her but I could say it was a losing battle. I eagerly licked her butt-hole and fingered her vagina with now two fingers. With a muted scream, she climaxed hard on my fingers hard. Really hard.

I withdrew my face from her rass, and took a few deep breaths, allowing my nose to take in lungsful of air. But even that seemed really hard to get, as almost surreptitiously, Misty pulled me into a deep kiss whose passion rivaled the combined love and need of all the nights we had spent together since our first date. I quickly returned it and pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her waist.

My head was between her legs, which she spread right over my face, to give me a gorgeous view of her velvety smooth snatch, with her parting pussy lips and dew on the inner folds.

"I know why you love it when I fuck your face," she moaned softly as she gently touched herself, clearly very aroused.

"That's part of it..." I replied, my hands trembling uncontrollably in nervous anxiousness.

I would get a bit skittish, when she would drive this subject. Misty, always playful about it because in the end she knew it turned me on, acted as if she didn't care. She knew I loved it, that the thought threw me over the edge but turned me on if it involved her being sexually selfish. She enjoyed playing into it, seeing how far she could push me before I'd break down, then enacting a soft, intoxicating climactic fetish. Both of us enjoyed domination games such as wiping or slapping, ballbusting or pegging... she fetishized being a soft yet commanding, goddess like presence, and I loved to obey her. After all, my ultimate arousal was Misty taking command and selfishly pleasing herself.

"So you love it because you think I'm going to forget to let you breathe? That I'll just keep going too long after you pass out if I haven't climaxed yet?" she goaded, with a playfully evil smirk on her sexy face. "Because I've got to tell you... it turns me on so bad knowing you're running out of air as I'm getting closer and closer to orgasm...

Misty wanted to take it to another level, even more extreme. She wanted to give me the ultimate display of merciless selfishness... and she had quite a few ideas how to make that happen. She sealed off my air supply, as she thumped down fairly hard on my face while slowly grinding her fresh wet cotton candy-scented pussy up and down my face. Confident that she had her seat, she concentrated on rubbing her slit up and down my face, my lips on her clit and my nose along her groove.

At this moment, I simply could not breath at all, my vision yet again consumed by black dots as she slowly and selfishly grinded her perfect pussy against my face with lustful vigor. She continued grinding against my face, my mouth wide open as she shivered in bliss, euphoric goosebumps on her soft skin. She didn't let go, only held me tighter as her body spasmed in brilliant decadence, moaning softly as the waves of ecstasy cascaded through her like a tsunami of multicolored flashing orgasmic transcendence. Misty released a squirt of white hot nectar directly into my mouth, her lust shooting firmly in my throat. Again she spasmed and another surge of passion entered my mouth as my limp body bobbled from her selfish grinding.

Feeling my chest stop heaving, she let go off me, as I jerked upwards for respiration. I sucked in the air as if nothing had ever been so sweet. Those Five minutes in the canyon had felt like a week. I felt her arms stoop around my neck, as she embraced me from behind. The heaviness in my stomach faded away, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against mine. I sunk behind into the warmth of her body, appreciative of the simple gesture. But even that was short lived, as I was jostled back into the mattress, with her body towering over mine.

She returned to my lips with a short delicate, chaste kiss and with an penitent look in her eyes.

''I'm sorry for that, baby. You know I can be pretty submissive,'' she winked at me devilishly, before her hand drummed against my belly.

Tip-toe it trailed down, wadding against my area and her fingers were coiled around my staff. Her soft hand held my dick straight up, I managed to flex it hard as she worked it softly, kissing my neck and purring intoxicatingly erotic stories of her future unfaithfulness into my ear. I was so turned on by her words that it felt like my shaft swelled harder than it had been in a long time.

"Does it feel good?'' her hypnotic voice echoed inside my head as she pleasured me, her hand gently stroking my dick like an angel. I nodded eagerly, and she resumed her ministrations. I wasn't allowed to move a muscle, I simply couldn't - completely under her seduction. I moaned in ecstasy as she pleased my desperate erection. Misty had her full undivided attention on my cock, the gentle warmth was making her feel content to holding it in her hand forever. I knew she loved the feeling of me in her hands and her aim was true.

''That's so good. You are a natural at this, Mist…'' I whispered. That compliment broke her tough face, as her cheeks became red hot, which I could see from her corner of my eye. Not wanting to keep my hand idle, I plunged two fingers into her impuissant butt. The thrust was powerful enough to entice an arousal from her as she squealed and worked on my shaft faster as I howled her name in appreciation.

''Well, I got my hands at the best cock, Ash…'' she jerked me faster and faster.

I whined pitifully, unable to form a coherent response. A small pearl of precum beaded at the tip of my cock. One of Misty's hands broke rhythm to massage the head of my cock, using the bit of precum as lube. She quickened her pace, her soft fingers slick with precum as I writhed languidly in her grasp. She brought her face closer to my erection, as it almost made contact with Misty's nose, as she inhaled its stinky must. She withdrew her hand, only to spit on it and again rub her palm over the tip in circular motions. She looked up at me the best she could, with fire in her eyes, and opened her mouth to engulf my raging hard on. I slipped the swollen head between her lips, and she let out a choked moan.

''OHHHHH MISSSTTTYYYY!'' I groused.

She savored the salty precum flavor for only a moment before getting to work, lathering my cockhead with her twisting tongue while pumping her hands up and down around the base of my shaft. I increased the pace of my fingers in her shithole. She pulled me out of her mouth with a soft pop, and lavished the shaft with kisses, up and down the entire cock. Each wet kiss left a small smudge of her red lipstick on my cock, a visual that drove me closer and closer to the edge. Misty then moved her hands from my base to my head, quickly stroking at the tip with a closed fist while still planting wet kisses around the shaft.

Two more spits, and parted her lips around my prick and swallowed me down. I felt everything as my cock pushed past her plump, plush lips, slightly grazing her teeth, then running over her soft tongue before sliding partway down her throat. In no time at all, Misty had her nose pressed against my lap and my stud all the way down her throat. She started to hum, and the vibrations of her humming sent tingles through my cock. Misty had her cheeks puffed out and soon began to bob her head back and forth allowing her tongue to run along the underside of my shaft. Everything was going smooth, until she pulled back up, coming for air, like a Wailord in the ocean.

My cock slid out of her mouth, dripping in her spit. Multiple trails of saliva escaping from her lips. Her tranquil gaze met mine, a teasing smile broke on her face.

''Love the deep throating, babe?'' she smiled coyly.

''Oh HELLLL YEAAHHHH!'' my voice shaky, as I grabbed her head and guided it back to my cock. I didn't want to seem rude, but at this point it didn't matter. If she was going to be submissive, so was I. As she smoothly glided my cock down her throat, Misty began to gag on it. Her throat tightened with each gag, covering my tower with even more spit. She pulled back again, inhaled and went back to bobbing my stuff again.

I tightened my grip on the redhead's shoulders which let Misty know I was ready to cum and within seconds I shot strings of hot, sticky globs of cum which soon covered Misty's tongue, mouth and throat. She allowed her tongue to swivel around my shaft to collect as much cum as possible and then swallowed the load. After this she pulled back this time letting my flaccid cock fall out of her mouth, spilling a bit of drool. She looked back up at me, her eyes sparkling with satisfaction, forming a smile with her cum stained lips which she wiped off using her right hand before licking it clean.

''That wasn't the part of the plan, but it did get me thrilled,'' she affirmed.

''Well, you said it yourself. You are pretty submissive…'' I combated, with husk in my voice.

''What? Now you think I can't handle you?'' she quipped me, with an eyebrow raised.

To prove me wrong, she grabbed my cock again and started stroking it, an act made loud by the amount of her spit decorating my cock. In the moment, she bounced with an idea. She leaned forward, letting my cock push slightly into her cleavage, just the cockhead. She was the perfect combination of chubby and mature, which gave her tits some real weight. She laughed, and her tits bounced up and down, inches from my desperate cock.

She guided my cock between them and pressed those mushy breasts around my waiting member. The sloppy blowjob earlier left my shaft wet and slick with saliva, which allowed me to begin smoothly pumping up and down. Misty smiled as her soft tits were cushioned up against the hard, throbbing member. She could feel it pulse between her breasts, which got her excited. I pumped at a steady rhythm, gliding between her tits, enjoying every pump as my head pushed out from her cleavage smoothly. Misty smiled down at my cock as it appeared and disappeared with each thrust, and waited until I was in a full thrust up to spit on it.

Misty reached under her breasts and found my pumping balls, holding them as I thrust up and down, matching my rhythm. With each thrust, Misty would tickle my balls as she pet them softly, a feeling that I thanked her for with a low groan. I kept pumping, up and down and up and down in between Misty's soft breasts. She pulled back from me, and I let go of her tits mid-thrust. Still in rhythm of my pumping, Misty grabbed My cock and began stroking it quickly, rolling my balls in her other hand while she went.

"You are gonna come inside me, bitch!" She commanded, spitting on my cock as encouragement and in a swift motion, she brought her folds to the tip of my dick before giving one hard slam to collide with my pelvis, invading her hole with my organ. Misty was surprised by the sudden pang of pain that rang through her body as she brought herself down on me but was brought to shudder at the feeling of the fullness the intrusion gave her. Misty shook her hips down as she planted her hands on my chest. She slightly opened her squinted eyes as she let out a strained moan and recovered from the sharp pang.

Misty then placed her hands on my abs and chest and began bouncing up and down moaning "T-t-t-his is s-s-s-o-oo-oo good-d. Your-r-r-r c-c-cock is so nice." She looked down at me and then commanded "Go on, help out. Th-h-hrust into me as har-r-rd as you-u-u can!"

The feeling of her canal being filled was unlike any feeling of her stomach being filled. Everything about the feeling simply felt, as she had described, like such a proper union.

The long wait that had come after her initial penetration was brought to an end as Misty lifted her hips to feel my manhood slide out of her before she thrust herself back down. With that motion executed, Misty began a rhythm of what she had just performed. She rose up and sat back down with an established pattern, feeling herself being emptied and then filled again. As repetitious as the motion was, every time was enough to bring about a euphoric reaction through her body.

Her body bounced and rocked back and forth with every plunge to the base of my pelvis. The press of her hands kept my body pinned to the bed as I grasped both sides of her body as firmly as I could manage. It only took a short while before we were offering each other erotic moans of the feeling of our union. All of this continued and neither body was yet close to finished.

I reach up and slide my hands under each one of her huge melons, lifting and squeezing her flesh. She flexes her pussy and pulls up milking my cock. I grab hold of her left breast and attach my lips to her nipple. I suck and nibble her hard nub, moving to her right tit and back again. Misty bends all the way down against my chest, mashing her big tits into me. I feel her hard nipples against my skin. We stare into each other's eyes and smile as she continues to fuck me. I open my mouth and invite her kiss. Our lips lock tight together as her tongue presses into mine. She smiled during the kiss before returning the affection she was given and kissed him back with both using their arms to explore each other's backs and shoulders. They kept moving their heads in alternating directions as they deepened the kiss. Misty rises from our passionate kiss and takes long drawn out breaths. She is climbing to another orgasm.

"Ash... I'm... There..."

I only had a split few seconds to recognize what she meant before I managed to stop my thrusting and finally breached the press of her hands on my chest and brought myself upright. I now sat up and brought my body to Misty's before wrapping my arms around her body and resumed my thrusting. Neither said anything until I simply continued what we had started.

''AHHHHHH! FUCKK FUCKKK FUCKKK! HARDER BABY! HAR…DERRR!''

Misty felt herself penetrated at a more rapid succession. Instead of taking her comment as a warning, I was now taking it as a challenge as he continued with his motions. Whatever doubts she had about me performing what I had in mind were vanished as she simply gave herself to the pleasure.

Misty's nails clawed their way into my back as she continued to take every motion of my hips rising up. Moving further down her hands began to leave scratch marks on my back.

The matter of Misty's hands became something that neither was concerned about as we continued but the flaming of Misty's core did become something she couldn't avoid. Before long she felt the floodgates of her penetrated canal release and she let out a scream of pleasure from her body's action. It became nothing however when she felt that I was about to give one final push upwards and offer a release of my own.

"FILL ME UP ASH. SHOOT YOUR CUM DEEP IN MY PUSSY. GIVE IT TO ME. GIVE IT TO ME!" she hollered at the top of her lungs.

She screamed again while I gave what effort I could to contain my groan of gratification. She could feel her womb rapidly filled with my ropey juice as though whips were forcing themselves directly into her. What should have offered some kind of pain was instead an unadulterated revelry of being filled.

Misty made a move and twisted around into the reverse cowgirl. I was now staring at her wide dimpled ass cheeks. I grabbed her ass with both hands and massaged her bum. I slid my hand along the deep crevice and rub her rosebud several times. She grunted as she felt my hand and continued to ride my cock. I feel her wet juices leak onto my hips as I am buried deep in her pussy. The heat within her core surrounds my throbbing dick. My hands continue to massage her ass cheeks as she enjoys her quick ride up and down. She is surprisingly tight in this position.

Misty continues with a nice rhythm gliding along my shaft. All my nerve endings seem to be focused on my spongy glans. I am ready to ride through another climax and I urge Misty to continue. I move my hand back between her deep ass crevice and search out her O-ring with my fingers. Her pussy juice drips down and lubricates my fingers allowing me to thrust two fingers into her anal canal. Misty grunts again.

"AHHHH! AHHHHH! THAT'S FEELS SO GOOD! I'VE NEVER HAD MY ASS USED LIKE THIS. GAWD, KEEP YOUR FINGERS BURIED IN MY ASS, I'M GOING TO CUM."

I keep my hand wedged between her fleshy ass cheeks with my fingers buried to the hilt. Misty keeps my cock up between her folds and pounds her pussy into me. My hips slap against her wide ass as my cock drills deep into her cunt. Misty continues to slam down on me as she works hard for her orgasm.

Misty holds onto my knees as she pumps up and down. I feel her inner flesh squeeze my shaft and then let go as her climax spikes and her whole body shakes with passion. She cums in a big way, releasing lots of girl juice from her pussy. I follow quickly sending several spurts of semen into her cunt and mixing with her cum.

After a few seconds I fell on my back while Misty fell down on me. I was beat from the action but was still able to keep myself awake with the woman above me. The sweat from both of our bodies mingled as much as the juices from our reproductive organs.

She really took me for a ride, my BBW cowgirl. After several minutes, my shaft softens, and I slide out from between her inner labia. I pull hand from her ass and Misty rotates around sitting atop of me. I reach up and play with her huge tits as we enjoy the aftermath of our escapade.

Misty bends down one more time squishing those mammoth breasts into my chest. We share a deep kiss with our tongues tangling before she could comprehend, she felt a weary but firm grasp wrap around her, as I spun her around to get her beneath me. My mouth was still latched to hers, however, this make out was not the only thing that I had in mind. She couldn't say anything with her mouth still covered by mine, but more so she couldn't bring herself to say no when she knew what she was about to experience again.

This time I took charge with the penetration as I pressed his cock against her slit and slowly pushed in, soon filling up the gymleader's tunnel of love. I clenched my teeth and held onto the girl's shoulders as I began to pound in and out of her. I drew out and made a mighty dive again into her canal. Almost as if she was being hit in her g-spot, Misty offered another audible moan from the action. Misty was in heaven as she felt my thick pulsating cock brush past her walls repeatedly as well as hitting her womb. She was feeling every wonderful pulse course its way through her body and she wanted more of it.

He breasts compressed, her body sweat, her combs through my raven black hair were increasingly more furious, every action Misty gave was a result of my motions. She took in every feeling of being penetrated and didn't' want this session to end. Regardless of what her innermost desires could ask of the moment, she could feel the end reaching its peak faster than she could comprehend.

The lower part of her stomach began to catch heat again while at this time Misty used it as a cue to wrap her legs around my waist as I continued to bring myself down into her at an unhindered pace. Our sweat mingled with each other on our lips as we both gave an effort to grasp hold of one another's heads in a lip lock. Toping it all was me picking up the pace of my thrusting. She leaned up and nuzzled her face in my neck before kissing it leaving trails of saliva behind.

"THAT'S IT, SHOW ME WHO IS BOSS. USE YOUR COCK TO MAKE ME YOUR SEX SLAVE." She hollered. She was now the one being dominated by the Kanto Champion but the feeling of being in this position was too stimulating for words.

I continued to thrust in and out until with one final push forward, released another seemingly relentless round of ejaculation into her body. Misty let out another moan of bliss from the action as she took in every drop but felt herself muddled from the embrace of the kiss that I locked her into. Both bodies continued to grasp hold of one another as though our lives depended on it in a last ditch effort to expend what little energy we had left.

Misty leaned forward and stole a kiss before pulling back and lustfully purr "Fuck me in the ass.".

I let myself off top of Misty and dragged her to the side of the bed. I flumped down on my knees by the bed, pried upon her ass cheeks and scooted my face closer to her my nostrils on to her asshole. The musky earthly smell filled my senses and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the pheromones that were being emitted from my beautiful girlfriend's backdoor. The smell that filled my nostrils was strong and over powering but it was also the smell that I have grown to love and adore. I opened her asscheeks as much as possible and placed my nostrils on the opening of her anus. I inhaled deeply and closed her ass cheeks around my face as I trapped the addictive smell and savored it. Without any hesitation, I leaned in and gave her abused hole a gentle lick.

"Oh God ugh!," she yelled as she felled my tongue and hot nose right on her anal opening. Despite her feeble protests I pried opened her backdoor with my fingers and shoved my tongue as deep as I could. She finally stopped resisting and spread her legs wider as my tongue teased her asshole mercilessly.

I spread Misty's ass cheeks as much as I could and shoved my tongue deeper in to her asshole as my urge heightened, and with my tongue deep inside Misty's puckering hole. I couldn't resist licking her all the way from her pussy to the top of her tail bone. I did that a few more times and was rewarded with a sexy moan from Misty.

I knew she was ready for me so I unceremoniously lined up my cock on to the entrance of her pussy. I rubbed it along the curve of her ass causing both to groan from the body friction and warmth caused by the rubbing of my cock and her ass. As soon as I was satisfied with that, I spat into her hole once again to get enough lubrication there.

''I'm gonna knock the back door. You sure you want this?You always tight there.'' I asked, a last minute confirmation.

"Nothing will ever make me this happy," Misty replied, as she spreading her legs obscenely and displayed her nether hole, ready to be fucked.

I placed the mushroom head of my cock on to the anus opening and pushed it in.  
Misty's sphincter resisted feebly before opening up and letting the head go in.

''OOOOHHHH SHIT!'' Misty screeched, and I quickly held on to my cock to make sure I did not push the rest in.

''You want me to lube in some Vaseline?'' I asked concernedly.

'''No! Just carry on but please don't stop!'' she pleaded, huffing out of exertion already. I couldn't believe the amount of heat that was transferring from Misty's bowels on to my cock as I held still and let her get used to my cock fully inside her bottom.

"Your ass is so tight Misty if feels like it's milking me," I told her as I started to move my cock inside her backdoor enjoying the tight sensation. Misty enjoyed the compliments I gave her and reached her left hand towards my own ass and slapped it playfully. I grabbed her hips aggressively and increased my pace on the sodomization. I knew she was not going to last long so I threw caution to wind and grabbed Misty's hips and started to pump inside her not so virgin anus. I admired the way her buttocks moved as my hips slapped on to them with each thrust.

With every thrust and push, Misty was being sent closer over the edge and kept moaning "Give me more. Give me more." and "I love the feeling of your big warm cock inside me like this." I kept exploring her ass for a good 5 minutes after which I felt my cock getting twitchy which meant I was close to cumming and so once again lay on her body and kissed her left cheek as I notified "I'm cumming and I will cum inside your beautiful ass and you feel it fill it up."

Misty who had already came twice in the last 5 minutes was tired and could only nod her head but tried to kiss me again but only managed to lift her head a bit and stick her tongue out. It came to my attention and I quickly jerked my head ahead to capture her tongue and began to suck on it as I pumped faster to get a few more strokes before I came eventually. My increased penetration and because I was sucking her tongue, sent Misty over the top again and she came for a third time. I thrust deep one last time inside Misty's asshole and my cock started coating Misty's bowels with warm cum.

I held my cock inside Misty's poopchute as long as I could as I felt myself come down from one of the best orgasms of my young life. Misty simply gasped as the combined effects of her orgasm and the large amount of fresh warm cum in her ass was overwhelming.

Her lips sought my own hungrily. Her grip on the back of my neck was crushing, but I relished it. My hands smoothing up and down her sides and back brought about a tingling feeling of such desire that she felt she would never be able to let anyone else ever touch her there ever again. But the feeling of our lips and tongues were the pinnacle of physical expression. She wanted to it last forever so that I'd never leave. I desperately wanted the same.

I went back to poke my tongue into her butthole again, my cum poured like lava out of me into Misty's tight tunnel. Lava, thick and hot, dripping a few into the sheets. A very peculiar fetish of mine, as I tasted my own cum. I kissed and licked all portion of her crack and anus, as if my life depended on it until my tongue began to tire and begged me to reintroduce it to its partner, that was Misty's tongue.

In what was becoming a ritual for the two of us, she took my mouth in hers, opened her lips and pushed my cum out of her mouth with her tongue, while I eagerly drew it in and filled her mouth with my seed. The cum going from one mouth to the other, mixing with our spit, some of it missing and landing on her chest. We Kalos kissed for minutes, exchanging my pearly fluid until there was nothing left to share because we had both, eventually, she swallowed my load. I stepped away from her, that feeling of exhaustion coming over me again. Misty got off the bed and knelt in front of me. She opened wide to show me all my cum resting on her tongue. I had to stifle a moan as she gulped all of it.

I pulled her into a deep, long, intense kiss. Their tongues found each other quickly and began their erotic dance. I could still trace the remainants of my warm semen in her mouth. Whilst still kissing, I wrapped my arms around her upper legs and lifted her off the bed. Her face flushed when she suddenly found herself held up high in the air. I then proceeded to carry her around the room with her naked ass resting securely on top of my arms. I watched her face as I walked her around. It was obvious she was enjoying this lift. But then her expression suddenly became more fitful and conflicted as I carried her farther away from the bed .The idea seemed to capture her imagination and she vaguely smiled as the thought ruminated in her head.

"Put me down!" she pleaded in a cranky baby voice.

"I think we need to put you up a little higher." I snidely teased her, as I set her down momentarily and then slung her over my right shoulder.

Her peachy cream-colored funky little high peaked ass was now right next to my face and I could do anything with it as I pleased. She was mine for the time being. I spanked her ass a few times joshfully as she shrieked. The funky bouquet of it was increasing and I couldn't stop myself from pushing my hand up into it at that point to explore. She didn't seem to mind. My thumb slipped right into her vagina with surprisingly little effort. Misty began to kick in mock resistance, but she was already thumb pegged and shoulder slung.

"How do you like being carried?" I asked her, throbbing my thumb deeper into her juicy little hole.

Misty's face was pounding with blood now, as was her pussy. In the meantime I had all her juice and sweet musky stink running down my hand as I held her immobilized across my shoulder. The feel and smell of her cunt was making it hard for me to concentrate, but I knew I had to wait until I brought her to a limp and helpless condition that only a good climax could create. I plunged my fingers into her with more rhythmic determination and waited for the tension to build in her body. Soon her legs started to flail as my strong digits brought both of her fucked holes closer to a resolution.

"How does that feel?"

''Wooo!'' she replied in a weak trembling voice.

My thumb moving over the ridges of her G-spot forced the first pulsing revolution to move through her as I took her near Dawn's closet. I even had to grab her arm to keep her on my shoulder as her body went rigid and spastic as her cunt climaxed around, over and down my thumb. Then her asshole finally responded to the finger fucking it was getting and she experienced a deeper sort of climax that sent waves of pleasure through her for what seemed like several minutes. As her asshole pulsed and contracted around my finger to a final resolution she whimpered.

"Ohh shit."

Afterwards she lay ragdoll-like over my shoulder, physically and emotionally wrecked. She moaned slightly but all muscular resistance had been lost. I stroked my aching member, with the juice that she had covered my hand in.

The tour which was a matter of a minute, seemed like an era, as finally I set her down by the closet at the corner of the room, where I made her stand in front of me, with her back turned against me and held her legs apart from behind. My rod penetrated her anus quite easily and began to feverishly hump away at her tight little hole. No lubrication was needed. Misty's anal oils and pussy cum kept my cock's wild friction in check.

"Ahhhh Misty!" I blurted, breathing her scent deep into my nostrils with each thrust, as she screamed in glee. I kept pushing in and soon had the first few inches of my cock embedded in her butt as Misty became slightly restless due to the pain, and pushed back against me. Making her gasp again as I forcefully groped her rounded and large breast to double team her as she stood chained in place. My hands held onto her toned hips as I worked in and out. Smiling as I stared down to watch my shaft vanish forward into this stunner I was making groan out.

''AHHH…OWWOWOWO…YES …YES…YEESSSSSSS!''

Each stiff pump delivered from below into her colon making her rock upward on her tiptoes before she fell back. Unintentionally allowing me to slam in deep when our bodies next connected as the bottom of my massive gut met her shapely backside. Eyes wide again as her ass was filled up unlike anything she could have dreamed was possible before. Every inch of my thickness now buried into her anal glands when I pumped into her.

Soon the heady aroma of her butt and her contracting muscles were bringing me to the breaking point. 'LITTLE ASH', the nickname May gave my penis, grew huge inside of her as I felt the resistance of her deep shithole against my mindlessly thrusting gland. Her ass was not going to let me go until I deposited all of my tensed load. I managed one more full penetration before the earthquake rumbled through my testicles and spewed the pearl white reward deep into Misty's dirty backside.

"OOHHHH fuck! ASHHHHHH! AAHHHHH! AAAHHHH!'' she screams softened, as I pulled out of her and tellingly making her groan at the empty feeling. She unceremoniously sank down onto her knees and gently grabbed my cock once again before she tucked her hair behind her ears and opened her mouth as wide as she could and slowly lowered it over his cock whilst still maintaining eye contact with me. Misty's hormones were in overdrive right now. Even more stunning was how she eagerly gobbled up my love muscle all the way to my balls. She definitely had tons of practice to be able to take that monster so easily, but of course with me. I let out a groan as she consumed me readily.

''That was amazing…'', she gulped, a trail of spittle running down her mouth.

She let out a yelp, which I took advantage of by holding both sides of her head and sliding my dick right into her open mouth. I began to face fuck her mouth almost to the point of gagging. Being assaulted like this made her feel numb with lust. Sensing that my dick was getting more than enough loving, She lathered up my balls with all the saliva and then started to massage my tight, contracted balls. She had both hands on them, cupping and caressing them as though she were kneading dough. Finally, she gave my ball sack a nice, wet sloppy kiss.

"So yummy," she crooned delightfully as she licked the sweat off of them. While she tickled my balls with her tongue, she kept jerking me off, focusing on just the head with short strokes. I was in a bind; I was ready to cum, but I wasn't ready for the pleasure to stop. I thought about forcibly removing Misty's hand from my dick, but then I feared she would stop making out with my balls.

Perhaps sensing I was get ready to bust, her hand slid down my shaft. She popped one of my balls into her mouth and sucked it nice and good before letting it slide out. She then pleased them with delicate butterfly kisses. Licking my dick from balls to tip. Bobbing her head, leaving my shaft soaked with her spit, pulling off with a loud pop. Whimpering about how big I was, while slapping my member at her lips. Finally removing her lips from sack, she drew them a milimeter away from my very tip of my dick. She kissed the entire region once again, and looked up expectantly at me, as if she wanted to try something. I immediately got the gist, and turned around. This time, I had hands raked against the closet, and she sneaked behind me to prod her face into my butt.

She timidly started pushing the tip of her tongue into my hole. She stuck her head up from between my legs looking into my face, as I was grinning down at her.

 _ **Misty's POV**_

I had absolutely no experience in this. I gave his butthole a few licks here and then and slurped on his balls. Dawn mentioned that this would be some fun and I was beginning to get the hang of it. But Ash being the at the receiving end of the predicament before sensed that something was wrong. I drifted my face away from his butt cheeks before perking up at him, frowning, ''Am I doing it wrong? This is my first time down here.''

"No your not. It's your first time rimming?" he crowed.

I nodded yes.

"There's no right or wrong way per se. It's a technique thing. Right now you don't have any. I know that, just get in there and enjoy it. I'm going to love whatever you do down there because I am your first.

''Inhale my scent, just like I did yours,'' he commanded.

''O…kay…'' I reluctantly abided, and pushed my nose back into his asshole.

Ash's aroma rushed into my nose, it was there but faint. The fragrance was a little musky, but with a clean soapy smell mixed slightly with a light perfumed scent. The aroma was not nearly as musky, as heavy, or as intoxicating as Dawn's. As I continued to sniff, Ash began to grind lightly on my face. His pubes rubbed on my face and tickled my chin.

I caught his eyes as I looked up. Meeting his gaze from below, I felt meek, subdued, and subservient. In contrast to me, his gaze, unflinchingly holding my eyes, was dominant, smug, and lustful. As I held him gaze, my lips sealed to his anus and my tongued lapped at it. Hands full of his hard rock ass I pushed the cheeks apart to nuzzle in. No need for hesitation, seeing the darker circle in the dark crack, licking it. Licking it then drilling my tongue at it. I slowly ran my tongue around the pucker of his ass. Emboldened, I returned to his hole and started nibbling the flesh around the rim. He tasted like soap, but the musk wafting down from his crotch was driving me nuts! I dove my tongue deep inside of him. I hit some spot inside him that must have excited him. He threw his hips back against my face when I hit it. I hit it twice more just to be sure, I'll have to remember that spot.

I moved up ahead in the crack of his asshole, and swished my tongue round the hole. A tingling sensation shot through me. I recollected how much Ash enjoyed butt play, and damn he is good at it too.

''Your ass is so hot, Ash…'' I mumbled between licks.

'Then don't stop,'' was all he could muster.

 **ASH'S POV.**

I'm back. Can't let her do all the talking whilst her tongue in my ass. I always enjoyed my ass being eaten. Many condiments from the kitchen has been smeared in that area.

As much as Misty seemed to love my ass, I loved what she did with it even more. She was fucking talented, no two ways about it. I relished the way her lips kept toying with my hole. I probably could've gotten off right then, if I hadn't already done it a few minutes before. In a way, the fact that we were spent was a blessing. Neither of us were in any real hurry, so we could relax and enjoy the ride. She sank her face deep into my hole and at the same time was relaxing my balls. This continued for long. The room was heated and serene. Only slurping noises beat the sound of the quiet room. After a few more minutes, she couldn't hold anymore and Misty came up for air. Just as expected, she reached for my face and I pulled her into another lengthy intense kiss. We pulled each other even closer together, never wanting to separate. This was too perfect. However, respiration won out over passion, and our lips parted.

She lounged her head against my shoulder and crooned my neck over and without warning, sank her teeth into my neck. The pain was sharp as I collapsed against her but my orgasm was mind-blowing at the same time almost making me ignore the pain.

We stood face to face, more or less like we were slow dancing, I wrapped my arms around her neck, and when we looked into each other's eyes it was like our lips were naturally attracting to each other, and just like a magnetic force, our lips smashed.

 _ **MISTY'S POV**_

Wow! who knew that could be so much fun. Now this is a permanent pin in our sex board.

I stared Ash straight in the eyes, never said a word, grabbed his face with both of my hands, pulled him in close, and laid one red hot sexy 'fuck me now' Kalos kiss on him. I thrust my hips forward allowing the bullethead of his rock hard Ash to slip through my opening. My pussy tightened around Ash's cock's head, and it was like every little fold suddenly came to life—electrical shock waves one after the other were shooting outward from my pussy throughout my whole body, leaving a wake of pleasurable, warm, and tingling butterfly sensations behind.

Ash remained motionless with his cock's head buried up to its neck, and when I slowly thrust my hips forward a second time, his cock's head entered my lady box another two or three inches—touching that spongy course texture of my most treasured possession—my G-spot.

I paused again, and thrust my hips forward a third time, gasping, 'OOOH...OOOH' at the incredible feelings of being filled and warmly stretched as my pussy swallowed up all eight inches of his. I stood motionless for a split second with Ash's cock buried to the hilt inside the warmth of my pussy. I started whirling my hips, grinding my clit against his pubic bone, and I could feel every inch of Ash's upward curved cock stimulating the roof of my pussy's hot spots. I raised my right leg and hooked it around Ash's waist. I was balancing myself on my left leg with my arms wrapped around his neck. Ash was holding me tight with his left arm under my right thigh firmly pressed against his side. His left hand was planted on my right butt cheek, and his right arm was wrapped around my waist, with his hand firmly planted on my left butt cheek.

Ash never said a word and within an eyelash, he was fucking me with a series of medium paced vertical long strokes. Ash was pulling me into him, repeatedly pumping his cock in deep, pulling it back to the ridge of its bullethead, before he'd pump it back in again.

We were in sync with each other, and as Ash was thrusting up and down, I was pulling myself into him, and rubbing my clit all over his pubic bone. The soft hardness of his cock's wide bullethead was covering my G-spot, like the sun obscured by a cloud, its tip was kissing my A-spot, and as he pulled almost all the way out, I felt his ridge catching on my G-spot milliseconds before he pumped it back in again.

I guess we were getting it on for maybe five minutes, and it was virtually impossible to distinguish between Ash and me, who was oohing and aahing the most when he was fucking me with those deep, vertical, and medium paced strokes.

Ash maneuvered into position to support my lower body and was holding me in the air with both hands firmly positioned under my booty. Moments later we looked into each other's eyes, and engaged in one of those red hot sexy sweltering Kalos kiss as I continued swiveling my hips, repeatedly grinding my clit against his pubic bone, while pussy gripping his cock tighter than a drum! I kept my legs securely wrapped around both of Ash's thighs with my ankles crossed and locked under his butt. I slowly moved my left arm from around his neck, firmly wrapped it around his right side under his armpit, and clutched the back of his broad shoulder. Once I was in position, Ash moved his left hand from underneath my butt, wrapped his arm around the middle of my back, and grasp my left side just under my twin girl.

'Harder Ash...fuck me harder.''

He quickly obliged, clutched my butt with both hands, and started pulling me into him as he pumped his hard 'Diglett' using straight forward harder, deep, medium paced strokes. The skin on skin slapping sound was intensifying each time Ash pumped his upward curved Ash all the way in, pulled back to his cock's bullethead, and milliseconds later he pulled me back into him as he pumped his upward curved cock all the way back in again. And, at that moment, nothing was on my mind, but the feel good sensations of his cock going in and out of my body—it was sorta like I was being possessed on both a physical and mental level.

We were in sync together and when Ash pulled me into him, I used my arms to pull myself up and down on his Ash. I guess it was after a dozen or so of these deep straight forward hard strokes right to the hilt that Ash started mixing it up. Instead of those luscious straight forward deep strokes that sent my pussy's hot spots into a frenzy, he was thrusting in a winding circular motion going in and coming out.

Ash was literally 'screwing' me using those winding circular motions for perhaps half a minute before he thrust straight forward and buried it to the hilt.

Ash paused a bit, pressed his pubic bone against my clit, swiveled his hips, and as his upward curved Ash continued to set all my pussy's hot spots on fire, his Ash's tip was now gently massaging the heart of my womanhood, the gateway of life...my cervix.

Suddenly it was as if my cervix tented and allowed his Ash's head to slip underneath. The soft hardness of his prick was rubbing up a deep sensitive spot on the underside of my cervix and it literally drove me crazy! I screamed out loud enough that everyone in Pallet Town could hear me, 'OMFG... OMFG...RIGHT THERE ASH...RIGHT THERE!'

Ash sensed I was on the verge of climaxing, quit sucking my nipple, held his motionless junk against that deep sensitive spot and whispered heavily in my ear, 'Mist, just let loose.''

As he finished with the advice, he immediately resumed sucking on my nipple, and when he swirled his hips, his dick instigated a spontaneous wave of orgasmic bliss from my head to my toes.

Every muscle in my body seemed to tighten up, my upper thighs were quivering, and for the next ten seconds or so, my entire body was vibrating like a washing machine!

Wave after wave of what felt like electric currents radiated from my belly button to my clit and all throughout my ladybox. My pussy was clenching, unclenching, and clenching again around his upward curved boner as Ash continued swiveling his hips using clockwise and then counter clockwise motions. And while it may not have been quite the peel me-off-the-ceiling type of orgasm I'd experienced when Ash fingered me, it was a thousand times better than your normal clit orgasm that feels like a sneeze!

Ash realized he'd brought me to another orgasm, quit sucking my nipple, smiled, and moments before he gave me a another juicy Kalos kiss, ''Attagirl Mist, just relax, and let things continue to happen naturally. I don't want this end, but I need to cum before I get a case of the blue balls.'

After we broke our kiss, I wrapped both of my arms around Ash's neck and pulled myself skin-tight against him. We were now cheek to cheek, my twin girls were smashed up against his chest, and I more or less hung on as Ash resumed his thrusting.

Ash wasn't mixing it up between those straight forward stokes, and winding screwing motions any longer, but had gone back to square one, and was thrusting those spine-tingling straight forward deep, hard strokes in and out of my kitty faster than the pistons in his Chevy!

Ash was once again rocking my body in motion with the ocean, giving me all eight inches fast and hard, and hitting all my pussy's hot spots stroke after stroke. I guess it wasn't even two minutes later that those showers of shooting stars I mentioned earlier started soaring throughout my body one after the other. I guess the last shooting star orgasm was fading away when my starry emerald eyes looked into Ash's eyes. His eyes had this faraway look and he was gripping my butt cheeks tighter. I could feel his heart pounding, he was breathing irregular shallow, harsh pants in my ear, and grunting louder and louder as he pumped his stiff in, out, and back in again effortlessly with those rhythmically straight forward fast, deep, hard stokes. I could feel his Ash getting harder, and thicker. His dick head was swelling and throbbing. His eight pack stomach muscles were starting to flex, his whole body was tensing up, and I could feel the underside of his cock throbbing energetically.

I sensed his balls were no longer the size of large walnuts, but had swollen to the size of golf balls, and were high and tight in his sack. His tip was swollen, pounding, repeatedly jerking, and all the tell-tale signs were in place—semen full of his live sperm was now rapidly pumping up the underside of his rod.

Ash was giving it to me with one deep, hard, ultra-fast stroke after the other—knocking the breath right out of me! He was grunting louder, the skin on skin slapping sound was getting louder and louder each time he pumped his dick all the way in and pulled it almost all the way out. His cock was swollen, twitching, jerking with more intensity, and I held my hips motionless and started super-squeezing my pussy muscles for a second time in rapid succession around his dong— clenching, unclenching, and clenching again.

Seconds later Ash roared in a somewhat loud and enthusiastic tone, 'OH GAWD ...Don't stop Mist...keep squeezing me...I'm about to cum...'

I mumbled back, 'Don't hold back...Go ahead and cum in me.'

Moments later, Ash howled, 'Here it comes MIST...I'm gonna shoot' and just like that, Ash was pumping an eight inch piece of diamond inside my womanhood with ultra-fast strokes. The bullethead of his Ash had ballooned to what felt like was at least double its normal size, and not a split second later as Ash thrust his cock inward, I felt his cock's head jerk against the spongy course texture of my G-spot, and power blasted semen out its tip, splashing against the roof of my pussy's walls, and flooding my AFE zone like it'd been shot out of a fire extinguisher!

The feeling of Ash's semen flooding my love tunnel triggered the most earth shattering orgasm I'd ever experienced, like I said, 'It was the mother-lode of all orgasms, I can see stars sort of thing.'

I let loose with some loud and noisy sex, crying out in desperation, 'OH...OH...OH... Ash... Ash...Ash...OH...ARCEUS...DON'T STOP ASH...I'M GOING TO CUM!'

Ash continued to thrust his cock inward, and as his tip spurted a second full capacity load of thick steamy semen against that deep sensitive spot that drove me crazy, my entire body seemed to convulse all at once. I was shaking like a leaf, but couldn't help it. I was making earthmoving shrieks and sounds. My toes curled. I dug my nails into the back of his neck, like a set of eagle claws. I was clawing his back and leaving red marks of passion up and down his spine. My heels were gouging his butt cheeks, my thighs were trying to strangle him, while violent convulsions spread throughout my body one after the other. My arms twitched, my fingers tingled, and my face felt flush. The muscles in my pelvis, womb, and anus contracted. My breathing was heavy short gasping breaths. My mind was blank, nonexistent. My pussy was clamping down on his spurting Ash like a pair of vice grip pliers—tightening, releasing, and tightening again. And as Ash continued thrusting his bone right to the hilt, my pussy was pumping out warm love juices in sync with his spurting dick as a third, fourth, and even a fifth intense load of semen flooded my pussy's love tunnel with zillions of tiny tadpoles.

Anyway, the mother-lode was finally slowly exiting my body, Ash and I were still skin-tight against each other with his prick buried as deep inside my box as it could physically go. Sweat was pouring off of us in bucketful's, we were barely breathing, gasping for air, and while looking into each other's starry eyes we both let off one last moan...more or less akin to a couple of wildebeests.

Afterwards, we stood motionless for about a minute. Our foreheads were flush against each other, my arms were still wrapped around Ash's neck, Ash's strong hands and arms were still holding me tight against him, and as he was clutching my butt, he managed to gathered some words despite panting heavily.

''Are you okay, Misty?''

''I think I'll be okay,'' I mumbled against his lips. ''Looks like you got back at me for hitting you all those years…''

He chuckled briefly and caught my lips again to trudge a sweltering kiss.

We stood there motionless for a period of time before I unlocked my ankles my legs from around Ash's waist, and let my legs fall to his sides.

Ash finally withdrew what was just minutes earlier a raging boner from my ladybox. It was now a half boner, but was rapidly wilting into a softie, and was covered with the thick whitish evidence of my mother-lode.

Ash removed his strong hands from under my butt, and slowly eased me into a fireman carry and walked me whole way to the bed, where he placed me down. once my body hit the mattress, I could feel Ash's semen flowing out of my opening like a leak in the pond dam, and running down my thighs. I unwrapped my arms from around Ash's neck, reached down, cupped my hands, and scooped some of the cum in my mouth. He laid down beside me on my right, his hand reaching to envelop me into his arms.

My brain is on five percent battery, so if y'all don't mind, I'm gonna take some time to rest and soak in the calm peace besides Ash. This sex stuff, this caring, is vast yet finite, freely given yet at a cost to me... and I'm tired... so very, very, tired.

* * *

 **Phew**!

 **That was long. Only two more chapters to go until May and Dawn arrive back. Then we begin with a steamy foursome. That will constitute of just one mega chapter.**

 **Now this brings me to a very serious matter. Whoever is this guest reviewer who has been giving me suggestions about Misty, I deeply regret to inform you your ideas won't be taken into consideration. Your ideas will make my story coil around only Ash and Misty.**

 **Plus you don't have any right to tell me which girl Ash should marry or which girl Ash should have casual sex with. This happens to be my story, foremost.**

 **I didn't wish to be any character other than Ash and May, but I still added Dawn, and now Misty. However, I do not wish to stop here.**

 **And even if I go with your idea, you'll want me to totally focus solely on the relationship of Ash and Misty. And I get a strong feeling that you don't want Serena to be a part of this story. However this is just an assumption. You don't need to take this seriously. Plus your reviews are giving out spoilers as well, in contrast to what ideas I have in mind.**

 **So again I'm sorry and I hope that you'll find a better writer to carry out your ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12: Redhead in my Bed 3

**I'm back with the third instalment of 'redhead in my bed'. I'm really grateful for your reviews, follows and favs. And boy, I got some news. It's gonna be big, real big. So enjoy. Because it's loaded with nasty.**

* * *

 **ASH'S POV**

It was 2 in the morning and we were still busy…very busy.

Her kisses were long and deep  
I gasp for air  
We moaned… louder

She sucked me…harder  
I thrust…. Deeper  
We moved…faster  
Lost in time  
Then without control, our bodies exploded  
Leaving us limp while we lay still  
Arms and legs tangled

In seconds, Misty's body is moulded to my own, sharing her body heat as easily as she shares her heart. Our cuddles are feeling like a little touch of heaven, warm, together, cozy. Her arms wrapped right around me bring a peace, calming of the storms in my heart. My chests rising and falling against her back, our breaths in unison, and the warm blood that they could feel in each other's' embrace. She whispered my name as our bodies entwined around each other. Our hearts fused as one, to the rhythmic sound of the murmurs of sweet nonsense in our ears. She carved each inch of my chest with our tongue, nibbling any part of my skin in random. Her passion were explosive, like car bombs. Sex with Misty was equivalent to battling a Legendary Pokémon, precisely with your starter. You may have the advantage but it takes time to be captured. The love was intoxicating, the laughter soul uniting, and high jinx crazy-ass fun. The only thing that mattered was touching her more, kissing her mouth, her stomach, her breasts.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against mine. She sunk into the warmth of my side, appreciative of the simple gesture. She snuggled deeper into me, resting her head upon my rising chest. I intake some for the scent drifting off her hair and loll my head deeper into the pillow, quietly expecting that it wasn't over yet. But, the events took a turn a few seconds later, as I felt a few wet dews on my chest. What I expected to be Misty's drool turned out to be her tears. I internally panicked. What could have happened? What could possibly make Misty, a toughie sob like that? Could there be something behind this tough exterior I am not introduced to yet?

''Misty?''

Her eyes shifted to the side, as she lifted her face off me, slid from the bed and hared off into the bathroom, where I heard the water running in the sink. I apprehensively followed suit behind her, secretly praying that whatever was bothering her wasn't serious. I found her by the sink, where she was acutely trying to rinse off her tears. She turned to look at me. Her emerald eyes had become glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As she blinked, they dripped from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. She bit her lip tightly in attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth; my heart sank.

Her lower lip quivered as words slowly made their way out of her mouth. ''Ash…I'm sorry…I didn't want you to see me like this…''

I walked towards her, and held out my arms, to bring her head closer to me. she wracked with unvoiced cries and I held her, heart aching for my best friend.

''Misty, talk to me? Tell me, what's bugging ya?''

''… _(sniff)…_ What are we doing, Ash? Is it gonna be like this always? Is our relationship purely based on sex?''  
''Mist, what's gotten into you?! We have been fucking each other for 7 years now! What's weighing you down now?''  
''Ash… _…(sniff)…_ , I'm a very lonely woman.. _…(sob)…_. This loneliness is a vice… _…(gulp)…_ on my heart, squeezing… _…(heave)…_ with just enough pressure to _…(sniff)…_ be a constant pain. It kills me every day just a little bit more, knowing I can't have you. I wish I could tell you the amount of sleepless nights I have spent thinking about you. I can't stand being alone anymore, Ash! I want to be with someone…someone I really love…someone like you.. I may just be confused, probably you'd say but, if there is something I want now, and that's you.''  
She sobbed and tears flooded like the waters rushing down from a waterfall and the only time she'd stop was to fill her lungs with fresh air.  
''Misty…''  
'' I will be patient with you. I will be kind to you. I will never grow angry with you. I will respect you, and I will listen to you. I will never forsake you. I understand that you are not perfect, and I still want to be there for you. You are important to me. Ash, when I'm with you, I feel safe from the things that hurt me inside. All my worries fade away. Nothing scares me. I want to know that feeling, waking up next to you every morning. ''

She buried her face deeper into my chest, and enveloped me in a tight embrace. Her face was tight, masking all the fears she held inside her. My arms provided her a shield of reassurance. When they wanted to part, she protested, the absence of my arms felt like a cold wind. She broke down even further, letting all her cries and worries out.  
''Letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life, Ash! I didn't value you enough back then. I just used you as a tool for sex, getting my hands on you whenever I wanted, and eventually lost you…I didn't know what I was looking for. I mistook compassion for fun. But then I realized what you meant to me, after we ended it. Ash, I want to relive those days again, with you, by your side always, but as a partner, not as a fuck mate. Answer me, Ash Ketchum. If I hadn't returned to Cerulean city to take the responsibility of my gym, wouldn't you and I have been together? ''  
A salient point held in her words held me from countering that question. I couldn't analyze what she wanted. It was always her who wanted no strings attached between us. So Whats up with that now? Could there be something more than sex she ever wanted? if I never blamed my creator for making me dense, I wish I would now.

''Misty, what are you suggesting?'' I wiped a few tears running down her cheek and raised the question mark, quite perplexed by the scene. I had to ask. I would hate myself for upsetting Misty.

''That you leave May and Dawn for me!''

I just stood there gaping at her, as if I had just produced a Rhyhorn from my ass. This proposal was no less than the fall of Mt. Coronet on your defenseless head. One could only imagine the sparks in my brain, desperately trying to connect the dots, instead just causing a short circuit. My brain stutters for a moment and my eyes take in more light than I expected, every part of me goes on pause while my thoughts catch up.

Fortunately, my eyes were not affected. I gazed at her expecting face, and my face broke into a sympathetic, yet deprecatory smile. Her lips quirked downwards upon the arrival of my smirk, as she bowed her head down, but still in my arms. What she had asked was too much for me. She could have asked anything in return, and I would happily oblige. Relinquish the title of Pokemon Master, or release all you Pokémon into the wild, or smear honey on you testicles and jump in front of an Ursaring, anything and I would have accepted. But this was like to give away my entire world.

''Sorry Mist. But that's just not possible. They mean the universe to me. For them, I can die a hundred times, reborn and die again. May and Dawn are my eyes through which every dream of mine comes true. I wouldn't trade my wives for all the Pokémon in this world, or the opportunity to be with someone like you. Now, I can't deny we both have a thing for each other now. Our feelings sure are visible here. Ever since we were kids, you have grown on me. You are right. I do regret that we both chose different paths. I regret you couldn't join me in Hoenn. I regret ending the things between us that way, but something good did come out of that. May came back into my life, and it hit me that I wanted to be only with her. I'm sorry Mist, but if the question arises you or them…then, I'm afraid, this is where we stop. Looks like we have to be where we were again. At loose ends.''

Now even I could feel a lump in my throat. Was I making a mistake? I let her cry, and said no more. But let her cold hand still stay in my warm clasp. She raised her head to look right back at me. Tears were still flooding her eyes, spilling out like when you overflow a cup with a beverage. But something was different. There were the tears that I unambiguously recognized. And the last time I saw these kind was in the Mirage Kingdom, where Misty and Togetic separated. She flings herself back into my arms, and the moment encored for a collision of our lips. Our lips moved together like two dancers sashaying through a melody. I reach behind her bottom and pick her up, as we kiss cherishing the sketchy moment. Our lids are closed, and only lips do all the work. She pulls out, and cries further.

''You proved it, Ash! That's the reason I'm in head over heels for you.'' She burst out after the kiss, and doesn't bother to spare a second of breathing before she squeals , ''This was a test. If your answer would be the other way, you would have never heard from me ever. I would never expect you to sacrifice what's most precious to you then your own life. May was so right about you.''

 _WTF?! That was so much loss of words. Why would she test me? I heart was about to rip my lungs out to escape, when she asked me to leave May and Dawn. Did I forget to mention, that women are nefarious and malevolent. I feel so humiliated. Wait, there's just the two of us._

''May? She knows about this?'' I raised a brow.

''Earlier today, when we were fuc…I mean planning this, I happened to ask her the same thing.'' She admitted. And I didn't miss out on the alter. It means Misty must have had a few extra orgasms today.

''And what did she say?'' I pressed. The involvement of my wife really primed me to subjugate as much as information from Misty. Guess it's too late to ponder what May thinks about this, isn't it?

''Whatever makes you happy, makes her happy. And if I keep you happier than she does, she will gladly step out of the line. And so will Dawn,'' she blushed. Her cheeks danced the faintest red taint I have seen. ''Ash, I know I don't appreciate you often. But, well done. You got yourselves quite a treasure.''

The love on her face was short lived, however, as her hands homed in for my neck, with remarkable ferocity. She grabbed my neck, and her glare could pierce daggers through me. Appreciation faltered into warning, as her trembling voice became cold and monotonous. ''And if you ever hurt them, I'll snap your neck…''

''… _cough…_ I'll try… _cough…_ not to… It kinda… _Cough…_ was mentioned in the wedding vows _._ ''

That was enough to placate her, but I still took a bit offense that she was questioning my intentions towards my wives, the reason I shot her down. Tranquility was the new color on her face as she grabbed me for a second time, but the objective wasn't anything violent. She buries her face into the crook of my neck and we stand there for some time, my body wrapped in a warm swaddle of her chest and arms. The sadness we had between us passed away, and we didn't want to leave each other. But it came to my realization that I was still leaving her hanging. She expected an answer and I decided to give her one.

''So, where do we stand now, Ash?'' I could hear her voice murmur in my chest. I ran my fingers up and down her head, avoiding her to pull away from the deep embrace.

''Misty, I'm sorry to hear the pain you had to persevere through. But the truth is I have feelings for you as well. When we were young, our love bloomed into lust for each other. Our passion bonded us together on our journeys, and good times kept us closer. We had so much fun together and it was special, believe me. And then you left and I ceased to function. There was a hole; an emptiness where you had been was filled by May.''

''Ash…''

''But you can also be the treasure in my gold chest, what I call Family. Yes, I want you to move in with us. I have felt May's and Dawn's hearts, and I know they want to share me with you. I will love you with open hands and infinite freedom. I want you to know that I will be the same for you; I will be your mirror, bring you what you give others - true love, the lasting kind. I didn't understand what life with you will be at all. I never thought of a future with you, but now all I want is to promise myself to you for the rest of my life, to honour you, nurture you, keep you in sickness and health. I want to grow old with you for the rest of my life, to be your partner, your true friend, your love, till death. Misty-''

She perked her head up to lock eyes with me. I already anticipated that my message would be decipher loud and clear in her mind. Although I couldn't blame her. She may have never seen this side of me. Me and Proposals…that would be news. Anyway, back to Mist…she couldn't afford any words. As if stuck underwater, everything was slow and warbled for her, until I broke her trance with a poke on her nose.

''Are you trying to say that I…'' her lips were shaking.

''Should marry me…''

She could take it from my smile that I wasn't joking. This was her moment. The moment she realised she'd misinterpreted my actions, my words, my expressions for so many years... as if I'd been speaking a language she couldn't understand... that moment her words stopped was the moment her heart broke... yet it was a good breaking... the type that leads to healing and new ways onward; sometimes, the loss of words says more.

''Oh Ash…''

A tightening of her throat and a short intake of breath forecast the explosion of emotion which to date, she had managed to keep buried deep inside. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Stinging her tear stained face. Her eyes now filling with tears glistening in the light, bouncing sadness through the atmosphere. I had to say something! I searched my mind for something reasonable to say, but to my surprise my heart answered for me, "I love you, Mist. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Misty Ketchum."

 _More sobs…Okay, the last part could have broken any woman. I don't wanna brag but it's not every day a Pokémon Master proposes you to marry him, …naked…with a raging boner…explicitly turned on by her cries. I know she must have been waiting this for a long time, but it's her who's delaying it even further._

''Is that a yes or no?'' I asked, quite impatient for an answer.

''OHHHHH YOU NUMBSKULL! IT'S A YES! YES! YES!'' she jumped in my arms, and smashed my lips against hers. ''Thank you so much, Ash!''

''Well, you have waited long, haven't you?'' I smiled upon her, brushing a few strands away. We both exchanged pecks, each feeling different and strong.

"Please don't leave again." The words hardly managed to break out as the sob's she was holding in chocked her voice back. My chin rested on top of her head and arms clenched me tighter.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise."

We kissed again, reeling in the passionate moment. No tonguing, just a chaste kiss. We already know what's gonna happen next. It would be quite awkward to just hit the sack after a joyous moment like that. As we were kissing, a cough caused our lips so separate, and Mist happened to ask quite an hysterical question.

''Ash, rest aside. How can you have three marriages? What will others think?''

''When I have you three in my life, I don't care about others. Let them be bitching.'' I lilt, buoying her up. ''Besides we are in an anime, Mist. Who gives a shit?!''

''Now, I can't argue there, can I. Fiancée?'' her lips quivered in a coy fashion.

''Adds a nice ring to it…but I'm used to it _by now_.'' I hummed.

As soon as the last syllable escaped my lips, I found myself interlocked in another kiss, this one ablazed with passion with a tint of lust. Nestling closer, she listened for my heartbeat. It was there, that thunderous, rapid pounding that made her giggle with amusement into the kiss.

''Wait…does that mean I have to quit my job as a Gym Leader?''

''That will be your call, Misty. But I don't want you to. I know how much you love being a Gym Leader. Also, I don't think your sisters would cut the mustard to become a better Gym Leader than you…if that happens, Cerulean Badges would be raining all over Kanto,'' I cracked up a boffola. It was too good to be true. ''Look at that! We already think alike!''

That evoke an innocent chortle from her, as I stooped, and our mouths pressed together in another long, passionate kiss. I drew my tongue over her teeth and swallowed her groan of pleasure as we slid closer to each other, no visible gap between us. Our tongues hungrily greeted each other. Our bodies melted, we glowed. We held each other tighter. I moved my hand from her cheek to the back of her head, my fingers tangling in her long, dark fiery hair, lightly pulling her into me, adding more pressure to our lips, deepening the kiss. Thoughts did revolve my mind. Questions kept racking my brain. Was I really ready to marry the third time? Will I keep Misty happy as I treat May and Dawn? Will this impact Misty's relation with my wives? Will this marriage be my final or is there still more to come. Have I started a harem? How many kids am I gonna have? These questions really didn't matter. One solid kiss from Misty, and I had the courage to do it all.

''What do you say we go back in that room, and celebrate?'' I suggested, beckoning towards the bedroom.

''Or…''

She stepped leisurely into the shower, her toes flinched as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. She recoiled cheekily but tip toed to the nozzle. Her hand fell to the lever, and the shower turned on at the shift, the perfect pressure and the temperature. Steam filled the room as she cut the shower on. Thousands of lukewarm drops, began to wash away the sweat, her fatigue, her sadness, and her lonely life behind. This shower together was a farewell to our casual relationship and a harbinger for greater things to come.

I inhaled deeply as my lips parted, for the site was an obvious turn on. The water dripped down her hair softly, slowly making their way down her body. The sensation of the steamy water calming her; it took my mind off. My mind swirled, and it was like standing there, peeping on her, where she was bathing under an everlasting waterfall.

''Misty...'' I exasperated, my hand graced my cock, the admiration evident in my tone.

I entered with equanimity, and stand in front of her. We gazed each other in the eyes, and I raised my hand to cup her cheek, leaning in for an ardent kiss. Feeling her hands glide over my water slick body, pulled me closer and disregarded the fact that I was hard as steel now, we pulled deeper into the kiss. We are lost in our own world, as our hands grazing each other's wet bodies.

The steam billowed and filled the room, the water stung my skin, the nape of my neck, and my spine as I lower my head, and stretch out my shoulders. The water hammers down our faces, to where our lips meet, each of us tasting the cold drops. Each drop washed away an unseen pain, a doubt, a angst. I kissed the droplets off her lips, and I felt her lips smile against mine. I swept her hair aside and kissed her just over the collarbone. I nibbled at her ear, and she sank herself into my arms. I hung my fingers on her waistband and dragged her closer. She buried her face into my shoulder curve, my hands flexing around her back.

I let out a reduced groan, into her hair. ''I love you, Mist. I always have.''

She smiled and glanced at me, stealing a small peck from my lips. She blinked back the mist on her eyelashes and reached out for a bottle of body scrub, typically one of May's favourite. A shower gel full of grit, like the last thing I needed. There's another, pearlescent pink and smelling how she does in my mind, smelling how she does to intoxicate, to send blood spiralling away from my brain. There was no descriptive claim, no picture of almonds, avocado, nor coconut, it is aroma incognito, it is girl-smell, the antithesis of the rig. She collected some of the liquid in her palm, and lathered the first spot she saw, my swollen cock of course.

"You smell so good," she gave a warm praise.

Her hand descended to mine, guiding me down and off and taking my place, those slender clever fingers soft and insistent. Then came kisses on my spine, her spare hand followed up, to my shoulder, my neck, nails raking to my scalp, to close and clench and pull, my head tipped back to her breath in my ear, the quickest elixir. She stroked, turning her head, cheek pressed to my shoulder, both arms reaching around. Fingertips slip in soap from pubic bone to hip then up to ribs, to chest and collar as she maps me anew. But always one hand a constant on my cock. No urgency nor need. She is this shower nymph, cavorting with the water.

While my body was encrusted with soap suds, and I'm not just talking about my back and chest. There was foam on my shaft, and literally dripping into my crack. Not a portion left out. Well now that has enhanced my motives as well. If her hands are busy and mine is forbidden from touching my own body, why should hers be left out. With a snide smirk and ambition, I reached for the same scrub, and squeezed a moderate amount into my palm. I started by coating those massive jugs first, tenderly caressing the fleshy globes.

Our lips collided in an urgency, tongues mating against one another, the particular organ very much active throughout the night, in a deep heartfelt kiss while our hands wandered across our wet slippery skin, spreading the soapy exterior here and there. Her embrace and her kiss had an urgency that danced on the border of violent, but mine was no less so. We grappled more profusely in the warm spray, hands roaming over each other's backs and buttocks. Her breasts squashed against my chest, the stiff points of her nipples pressing into my chest even as her nails slashing my back. The longer we kissed, the steamier we got. Our bodies glistened with the soap, rubbing more and more.

In seconds, my fingertips traced along the cleft, teasing it apart, before softly strumming the sensitive bud of her clit. Her eyes dilated gleefully as the loofah now began to explore her most private places. She left a small delicate moan in my mouth. I hooked her leg behind my back and proceeded with washing out her pussy, which had got very dirt that night. Long kisses were added as my fingers worked through the redhead. She gasped and shuddered at each sensation. My fingers picked up speed, tickling and rubbing her pussy with long deliberate strokes. My fingers sank into the 'forbidden kingdom' with suck rapidity, her breath became increasingly ragged and her body started trembling With another long stroke, fingers briefly plunged inside her opening, spreading her wetness against the folds of her inner labia. ''oh…'' she brushed her lips against mine. And when the slimy tip of my finger returned to taunt her swollen little button, her body responded instantly, spasming erratically. The orgasm was intense and sudden; almost crippling as the young gym leader felt her legs starting to buckle. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream and the muscles on her slender neck strained as Misty's eyes rolled back in her head.

While our intention was to clean ourselves, the more filthier we got. No point in holding the loofah anymore huh?

So I got rid of the sponge and focused my energy on Misty's lips. After a minute or so, the intensity began to subside and we slowly regained our senses. We stayed there for a while, in that embrace, invigorating under the shower, letting our emotions pass away. My tongue in the meanwhile was going places with her tongue. We tugged on each other's hair, as we gave more and more into the kiss. Lips were aggressive, tongues were coiled, breaths were restrained and teeth proactive, in supporting roles.

Sadly, our lungs weren't able to cooperate and soon, our lips disconnected, and we gasped, rubbing our mushy foreheads against one another. Several streams of creamy soap bid goodbye to our bodies. An audible gasp escaped Misty as I dove for her neck. She whispered something but I couldn't make out what. Her hair was tangled in front of my face, as I brushed a few wet strands aside. Her legs were buckling and her body went lip in my embrace.

"The overflow of feelings can be a real rush sometimes, can't it?" she murmured. Her voice, though hushed, dripped with insatiable lust. I couldn't agree more. I canoodled and nibble her neck and shoulder with precipitation. She grasped my head for further provocation as I used my teeth as tools. I bit and she screamed, and just in those few seconds, I left an array of soft gentle love bites from her neck region to left shoulder. But I couldn't find it in me to stop myself. I withdrew my face, gave another long passionate kiss on her lips, turned her around and pushed her against the glass wall.

''Whoa…hold you horses, Ash. I aint going anywhere, you know?''

''Neither is just foreplay,'' I was quick to combat.

 _Snidely put Ash. But once you marry this woman, you are gonna need a stock of comebacks._ My inner self warned me.

I brushed her hair to the other side of her shoulder and my lips found her spine. I grazed her jugs with my fingertips. She felt the weight of my sturdiness resting on her butt cheeks. Misty weakly protested that I don't test her resistance, but I just overpower her. I let her laze her head on my shoulder as our lips busy eating each other, and she moans as I kneaded those chesticles, my fingers rolling the nipples time to time. My lips took a tour, gliding from her lips, her jaw line and along her neck. He lightly kissed, licked and nibbled her neckline softly. Then he tongued her ear just enough to add stimulation. She was just about to protest again when I kissed her deeply plunging my tongue into her mouth. It sought out hers and I had her back reeling in passion. We kissed longer than usual, our jaw muscles were beginning to ache. I felt the sensation first, so decided to release myself from her.

Now with her backside facing me, I floundered a few steps back to admire my recent possession. She casts me a vitriolic side- glance, one I am familiar with dreadfully. That look only carries a herald of something pure evil. She slightly bent over, and arced her back, ever so subtly. And then with both hands, took her fingers and moved the sweet, tender lips of her labia away from each other, presumably to give me a better view. As I look up at the glorious site in front of me, she began, slowly at first, to let a tiny bit of the clear nectar out of her body. I continue to ogle at her in amazement, stunned by what was unfolding in front of me. At this point, everything was in slow motion, but very quickly, the small spurts turned into a full on tight stream, hit the wet floor, the small gap that separated us. I indulged in a fantasy that spray is splashing me in the chest. Seeing the big shit eating grin on my face, she proceeded to aim her gush, directly on my abdomen. It was incredibly warm, even hot on my skin by comparison to steamy shower that was still on. I was hard as a rock and loving it as all too quickly, her incredible jet flow of pee starts to wane and finally die at the base of her feet.

''How was that? Was it good for you as it was for me?'' she inquired, probably under the assumption I have never had this experience before. May and Dawn would downpour their golden fluids at me everytime we bathe.

''Is there more in there or you done?'' _I should have just said it was DELIGHTFUL._ Her hands detached the wall and she now ambled towards me, swaying those hips again. That devilish smirk not once betraying her face. _Oh shit!_ She must have taken that question wrong. I made it my resolution to never challenge Misty ever again.

With another soft graze of her lips on mine, she switched back to her savage side. Comical demon face was back. With a brutal swing, she grabbed a tuft of my hair, as I cringe a bit on the tug. _Ash, you weren't on your knees while proposing. Penalize for now._

''More you ask, heh?'' she commenced with the grill.

Next thing I knew, I was prone on my back against the wet chilly floor, and her ass straddling my open mouth. Irrespective of the treatment, I await in eager anticipation of what she was about to give. But first, a bit of encouragement and stimulation.

By squatting, her pussy opened up, and her lips were swollen from the pounding they received earlier. She brushed her lips over my mouth and nose, before settling down with my nose nestled in her molten tunnel. I took an audible inhale. Musky scent mixed with earlier fragrance of sex flooded my nostrils, and my stiffness became sturdiness. To put into an example, Tail whip became an Iron Tail. I heard her gasp, and I grabbed her hips and pulled her hard against my face.

"Do we smell good lover?" she cooed.

We did. I smelled her arousal, sweaty pussy, and sex. Our earlier sex. The smell was intoxicating.

She settled her gaping hole on my mouth and wiggled her hips a little to ensure a firm seal. I flattened my tongue and slid it back and forth as I licked the length of her slit. Her vulva was swollen with desire as I licked and sucked her juices from her holding her clit firmly between my lips. I ran my tongue between her dew-covered lips all the way up to her ass crack. I sucked her bulging lips into my mouth and received a mouthful of her creamy essence. It was a mixture of her and me, and it was delicious. Before I realized it, my mouth was full of our cream, and I opened my eyes to find her staring directly into mine. Her eyes were liquid with lust and she lifted off an inch and told me to swallow. I did. And my cock throbbed its approval.

"Now stick out your tongue. I'm going to ride it like I'm riding your fat cock," she whispered, and I obliged.

She lowered back onto my face, and my tongue invaded her velvety folds. She sighed her approval, and then started to raise up and lower herself, fucking herself with my tongue. After bouncing on my tongue several times, she settled herself with my tongue buried to the hilt in her and started rocking her hips back and forth.

"This is not going to take long," she said on a breath, as my tongue explored her soft swollen pussy walls.

She started fucking my face faster, trying to get my tongue as deep inside her as possible. The whole time she was staring into my eyes, riding my tongue like a little dick. She was definitely turned on as her eyes got wide as if to say, "Here it comes" and eased over the edge, filling my mouth with cream again. This time was mostly her. She stopped rocking and took a second to catch her breath, and then quickly slid back until her clit was on my lips.

"Now it's time for the gusher," she said, "start sucking my little clitty."

I wrapped my lips around her love button and started to suck. Her eyes rolled back, and I knew that she would not ease over the edge this time. This time she was going to barrel over the edge at full force. As I sucked her nub into my mouth, forming steady suction, I also flicked my tongue back and forth across her nerve center.

I concentrated on giving her clit as much stimulation as I possibly could, sucking and flicking in a steady rhythm. She was in sexual overdrive, and after less than a minute of stimulation, her eyes shot open and she grabbed the back of my head with both hands. She pulled my face so hard into her steaming pussy, that I could not suck any longer and just painted her clit with my flat tongue. She growled as her orgasm hit, mashing her wide-open pussy on my mouth, and she came. She got her gusher.

She filled my mouth with her nectar and I had to swallow fast so that I wouldn't drown. The walls of her pussy contracted, and she filled my mouth not once but three times with her love juice. She was biting her lip to keep from screeching as her orgasm ripped through her!

''And now for the good stuff!''

Her body tightened in preparation for the golden release I was about to receive. Her golden river flood out of her body with great force as she let out a sigh of relief. My tongue quickly found the sensation of the saltiness on my tongue to be quite wonderful. My mouth filled quickly and enjoy the sensation of her hot liquid pressing against everything. I could feel her golden river running down my face and flooding everywhere besides me. There, she declared as the stream waned to a few last remaining drops of amber liquid, that is how it is done.

I still wait until she started to drip before lifting my head with closed lips and love the sensation I feel in my throat as I swallow for the first time. I somehow managed to swallow all of it as her dripping reached my forehead and I let out a sigh of pleasure from the wonderful sensation. My head tilt back as my tongue hunt plenty of her salty remnant, which is searching out for her hard clit.

Her eyes opened, and her lids were heavy. She had a very serene look on her face, and I knew that she was spent. But I was wrong. She abruptly stood from her squatting position and moved her right foot so that both feet were on the same side of my body. She then moved her left foot back over, and suddenly I was looking at her sexy ass.

She looked over her shoulder at me and grinned, "One more, can you do it?"

I couldn't believe she still wanted more. I didn't have time to answer, because she quickly lowered herself onto her knees and leaned her upper body toward my crotch. I thought that she changed her mind and was going to give my buddy some attention. But she just backed her ass toward my face and told me it was time to lick her asshole. I was shocked. As her ass neared my face, I was slapped by the overwhelming aroma. 5 hours of constant fucking, followed by an extra hour in every room of the house, and her undercarriage was very ripe. If I never required little blue pop pills, I may need it for later.

It was not an unpleasant aroma, but it was very powerful. She scooted back the last couple of inches until her slick pussy was sitting on my chin. Her cute little butthole was slick with sweat and our combined juices and she pushed back until it was pressed against my lips. I was dizzy from the smell, but I was as turned on as I have ever been. I stuck out my tongue and ran it over her slippery ring.

"Nuh uh," she refused. "No gentle licks. I want you to fuck my sweaty asshole with your tongue. You owe me one more stud."

And with that, she pushed her funky ass back until my tongue pushed hard against her tight starfish. She grunted a little, and kept pushing, until my tongue penetrated her outer ring and made its way into her dark hole. As I started to french kiss her asshole, she whimpered and reached down to rub her still swollen nub. She started a back and forth fucking motion on my tongue and furiously rubbed her clit. With her other hand, she reached under and jammed her middle two fingers into her cunt and started finger banging herself.

She rubbed her clit and fingered herself violently while pushing her ass hard against my face, burying my tongue in her dirty hole. I was having a hard time breathing as my nose was pinched tight between her sweat covered cheeks, so it was a good thing that she was in an orgasmic frenzy and didn't take long to cum again. This time she couldn't hold back the screech. Her asshole gripped my tongue like a vise, she pulled her fingers from her pussy, and she rubbed her clit like she was angry at it.

And she let out an ear-piercing screech as she squirted cum all onto the underside of my chin and down my neck. She soaked me. Her cum rained down on me as she squirted again and again. I just laid there with my tongue in her gripping asshole, getting drenched with her cum. There was so much of it!

She rolled of me, and I scrambled off the floor, and the first thing I did was to switch off the shower. Make a note guys, don't ever waste water in front of a water type Gym Leader. Once that was scratched, I turned to look back at her. She was weak, trembling and yet horny from the intense climax. I wanted to explore everything this wonderful part of her body can offer, but there will be plenty of time for exploration later. Now was time for some carnal revenge. The idea had lit my brain quite a while ago.

I swaggered towards her, an evil glint in my eye. My lips pursued hers again, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, forcefully giving into the kiss. But her eyes shot up, when my hand cracked on her ass, leaving a red welt behind. Her eyes beginning to water, as she wanted to stagger a few steps back but I held onto her tightly.

She jumped and squealed a bit and then hissed, "What the hell was that?!"

''I owe you some payback, Mist!'' I joshed.

The second swat came quickly. I continued to thrash her ass. Almost imperceptibly, she raised a leg and pegged it behind me. Two more wallops. I declared it was gonna be twenty four strokes and I was half way done. I alternated swats between Misty's left and right cheek.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

She was grunting and whining at each stroke. I drove my hands wholeheartedly on her hands. Every frustration being taken off. Every arrear of that whack of her mallet on my head was being paid off. And when I was done, red imprints of my hand were visible on her ass. All the heat radiating from it. Tears of both pain and joy filled her eyes, and momentarily I displayed the emotion of pity. I swooped her in for a lovers kiss.

Lost in our own world, I led her at the corner of the bathroom, and set her down at the edge of the Jacuzzi. My groin was at her eye level, causing it to jump before her eyes as the veins along the length of his shaft throbbed.. She leered at me, and I could comprehend the same fire that never left her eyes. I was obviously proud of my manhood as I posed letting it wave in front of her face. My balls swayed between my legs. Her eyes lingered from my face down to my crotch, and then her gaze transfixed. Her eyes followed the movement of his circumcised head as it bounced. She licked her lips.

A Cheshire grin lit up the woman's face like a sallow candy in a dirty paper lamp. Instead of bringing relief to my demeanor, it made me wish I could take a step back. She licked along her hand to her fingertips, leaving it sopping wet, and then her hands clasped my tool, in such a prompt manner, her hands swiftness could beat an Aerial Ace. Her nipples and cunt were alive with desire again as she brought his hard cock to her lips. She glided my rod up and down so my entire thing was lubricated. I couldn't find it in me to suppress myself from groaning as she used the flat of her palm to rub the head of his cock in circles, hitting it from all angles.

Sticking her tongue out, a long sultry lick of the mushroom head followed a fanatical kiss at the tip, allowing a certain volume of drool pouring over it. Using her other vacant hand, she cupped my balls, began to drool again, this time using her tongue to lick along its length. Spit dripped heavily, some on and her thighs, my feet as well, and ran down the forearm of her hand cupping his shaft. Misty pursed her lips and spat on it for good measure, before lifting it by the base with an all-around grip, and lining it up with her lips.

She kissed the head wetly, snaking her tongue out to lash it, making out brazenly with my swollen cock head. She began slowly, almost French kissing my head, taking it briefly, coyly, inside her mouth as she continued to kiss, suck and slobber the tip. She began to take in the entire head, bobbing wetly on it, allowing saliva to leak from her lips and coat her chin as she slurped. He knew from experience that she was actively working to lubricate my cock, preparing herself to deep throat me, and the excitement of that knowledge made me throb in anticipation.

Misty's chin was dripping gobs of spit by the time she began to take me deeper into her mouth. She felt her lips glide over the veins of my shaft, her tongue intently sensing the texture and shape of my cock. She used each downwards stroke to ensure every inch of me was slick and moistened by her lips. She was able to engulf three quarters of my length without my head entering her throat, and she did so over and over, growing well acquainted with my size and shape. I began to unconsciously thrust my hips slightly, and Misty worked in sync with my timing, allowing my tip to bump the entrance to her throat at the end of each stroke. I groaned with pleasure... and so did she.

After a few minutes of audible slurping from Misty in addition to my moans, she paused near the base of my cock. Our eyes met, and she clasped my ass and steadied me in one place. Still maintaining eye contact, she began to grind the entrance of her throat onto the head of my cock, using small circular motions. My cock was getting thicker by the second, particularly the flared head, and despite being well-lubricated, Misty struggled to get it into her throat. She gagged slightly, her eye contact with me wavering as her eyelids fluttered.

''Always a struggle huh?'' I sneered down at her.

Misty shook her head, eyes flaring up at me, inwardly accepting the challenge. She consciously opened her throat, as she would to quickly chug a drink, relaxing the muscles and stretching them open. Her nostrils flared as she took two deep breaths and then pulled me towards her while pushing her lips down my shaft at the same time. She hits three and wolfs down my entire shaft in her mouth. Saying Misty was great at giving head would be too much credit. I certainly had to consider that she wasn't used to it _daily._ I wouldn't put her in the same pool as May and Dawn, but what Misty lacked in experience, she made it in enthusiasm. Of course, May did seem to throw a lot of tips in her way. That and her one true talent, a seemingly complete lack of gag reflex.

There was a moment of gag resistance, but she let that pass. Even in the steam, I could make out tears dripping from her eyes. I gasped and let out convict exhale through my teeth. Misty held herself there for a long moment, and then began to slowly bounce her head ever so slightly, fucking my junk with her throat. She kept this up until her chest began to heave for air, at which point she pulled back, gasping like a landed fish as a long line of sticky drool fell from her lips onto her breasts.

"Gotta give it to ya, Mist. You throat feels incredible." I croaked, caressing her hair as she caught her breath. "It's so tight. Shame I'm going to have to loosen it up." But I got the feeling it wasn't the compliments she looked up to. This was a battle of dominance, of superiority, of vulgarity.

Misty took a deep breath as my fingers each grazed a tussock of her fiery red hair, "Are you ready to get your face fucked Misty?" I quipped in a husky tone. I little bit of dirty wouldn't hurt, except it would. "Are you ready to give up your throat to me?"

The tip of my cock pressed against her lips as she responded. "Yes, please fuck my *GLAK*".

Before she could finish the sentence, I thrust my hips forward, pulling her head towards me. In an instant, she found her lips touching my trimmed pubic hair as I bottomed out in her throat. She gagged involuntarily at the sudden intrusion, screwing her eyes shut tight as she struggled to master her gag reflex. Screams were sealed in her mouth, as the only din in the steamy room was my groans. She focused on relaxing her throat around me, made challenging by the fully engorged and pulsing erection. I held myself deep, groaning with triumph.

I stayed deep in her throat without moving for some time, until Misty gave me a reminder of her need to breathe. Just before her willpower broke, I clenched my cheeks and pulled my hips back, while holding her head firmly in place. I paused, cock head still between her lips as she gasped for air around my girth. Letting her take only two deep breaths, I drove my entire cock home once more, this time setting a rhythmic pace that left her sucking in air through her nostrils on each backstroke.

*GLAK GAK*

Misty gagged on my first two strokes, and her eyes began to water profusely as my pumping heat rod met resistance at the entrance of her throat. Calming her gag reflex, Misty felt that resistance lessen with each passing stroke, until a swallowing *GLUG* sound replaced the gagging every few strokes. My cock soon began to glide into her throat with ease, though she felt the heat of her stretched muscles as they protested. Misty glanced up at me, and scrutinized, watching intently as my cock sunk into her throat, my chest heaving with arousal. Misty reached up and gently massaged my balls with her fingertips, causing me to shudder, and gawk at her.

"Arceus Mist. You're gonna make me cum already." I muttered in disbelief. I picked up the tempo of my thrusting, pumping my cock deep and hard into her throat. Misty struggled not to gag, but it looked like it was very hard for her.

Using my left hand, I abruptly pulled Misty by her hair off of my cock. She retched slightly at the sudden void in her throat, and gasped for air after my frantic throatfuck. With the right hand, I stroked my cock, aiming it at her forehead. Despite her dishevelled state, Misty kept the presence of mind to continue massaging my balls, feeling my sack tighten. Onyx hues locked with emerald orbs once again. Love was the only language our eyes were contemplating. This eye contact seemed to push me over the edge and she chuckled. I just teetered sardonically.

"Open wide and stick out your tongue!" I commanded. "I'm going to paint your fucking face with my cum."

''Then, gimme your load, baby,'' Misty appealed, before extending her tongue, curling up the tip to catch whatever poured onto it.

Without further warning, the head of my hose erupted, the first explosive blast slapping audibly into Misty's nose before careening along her cheek beneath her right eye. I continued to stroke myself wildly, varying my aim as three more busts of cum coated her left eyebrow, upper lip, and forehead in my love juice. As my orgasm waned, I stroked the remaining surge onto her outstretched tongue, and she tilted her head back to ensure it ran into her mouth rather than dripping onto the floor. Before she could consider pausing to swallow, I stuffed myself back into her, grunting as I pumped the last few drops into her already filling mouth. She kept her lips wrapped around him and quickened her pace. She sucked even harder and felt the last few drops coat the insides of her throat. She gagged slightly, struggling to take my dick and load at the same time, but successfully swallowed it all down when I paused with the pumping. Her face glistened with cum, but I had mercifully missed her eyes, regretfully.

I pulled my cock from her throat and it made a soft popping noise as it exited her sucking lips, which seemed to echo in the shower room. She made the sweetest little protest as nudging me that I had forgotten something. I got the idea what she wanted, and the same smile crept on both pair of lips.

''You are a hot slut. You know that, right?'' I teased, causing Misty's grin stretch widely at the 'compliment'. She grinned happily, running her hands up and down her curvaceous body. My shaft had gone a bit mild, but that did not stop her from positioning my snake at her smeared cum face. She aimed the tip of my flaccid manhood in front of her face and I can no longer keep myself from finding relief for the pain.

I had to concentrate; balancing my raging hard-on for Misty with my need to release the pressure on my bladder. Not an easy task I can tell you. In what seemed like an eternity, I re-routed my internal plumbing to allow my bladder to drain without diminishing my diamond cutter. The first squirt of piss from my cock elicited a high-pitched giggle from partner who held my member in her hand.

A stream of gold splashed on her face disorienting all the semen that had taken base on her pretty face which I find to be incredibly erotic. My shaft is starting to harden in her hands as she swallows with delight. My stream became stronger and more powerful now as I learned to balance the competing forces. Initially, my eyes remained closed as I concentrated on draining my bladder with Misty's hand on my shaft. Moments later, when the flow was confirmed, I opened my eyes and surveyed the scene, Misty was in front of me, her fingers wrapped around my shaft and focused intently on my piss stream, pooling on her. She brought a finger up from her other hand and let my piss splash across it. My warm piss floods her mouth, she intakes as much as she could get and the rest is spilt over her breasts.

Misty allowed her fingers to get wet and then tentatively brought them up to her mouth. I stopped pissing, watching her reaction with surging anticipation. I saw her nose wrinkle slightly then she opened her mouth and offered her tongue to the drops on her fingers. Shock registered on her face. The taste was not as she imagined, maybe unpleasant, a deal breaker possibly. I said nothing, but I observed her reaction. Her distaste immediately gave way to pleasure. The pleasure of fulfilling a fantasy.

"Well?" I asked, without breathing.

Her beaming smile was all the answer I needed. Misty had tasted me for the first time.

"It's not what I expected," she offered, "but I think I like it."

She rubbed the tip of my cock, massaging it a drop of piss.

"You want to try some more?"

"Yes please!"

I opened the stop cock in my bladder and released a sudden torrent. Misty squealed in surprise. This time she cupped her hand to catch a better volume for the next taste test and brought it up to her mouth. I stopped the flow and watched her next move with unbearable excitement. Misty looked at the content of her cupped hand before opening her mouth and drinking it down. There was no negative reaction on her face, but her eyes twinkled like stars in the night sky.

"Wow!"

"More?" I asked, knowing the response.

She nodded her assent and this time manoeuvred her head closer to my cock while remaining seated on the Jacuzzi.

"Here it comes." I said, giving her fair warning, as I felt the yellow stream course through my plumbing. I attempted to control its velocity this time as opposed to the first two bolts. Piss came out at a dribble initially before resuming a steady flow. Misty tentatively positioned her head near it and stuck out her tongue, hoping to catch a few drops. I could see her tongue lap at the stream and several micro sprays hit her face, but she didn't flinch. I sensed some frustration from Misty that her tongue wasn't having the desired effect and I wondered how much she wanted in her mouth.

"It's coming out too fast!" She giggled, still holding cock in hand.

"Open your mouth and I'll let it out gently for you."

I took over control of my semi-hard prick and placed the head at her bottom lip, closed my eyes and tried to raise to stop-cock to my bladder with some semblance of self-control. With concentration, I managed to guide a gentle burst into her waiting mouth. I opened my eyes just in time to see a restrained burst of piss pool into her mouth. I stopped the flow and pulled away. Misty leaned back and closed her mouth. There was a gag reflex before she swallowed my piss. She was really doing this and it blew my mind and hormone levels to a new stratum.

After she recovered from the shock, she looked up at me and said, "Again!"

I repeated the process a couple of times and she became used to the burst of piss and its taste. On occasion, she spat me out, coughed a little but mostly swallowed me down as she became used to my warm stream of piss. Misty sensed the pressure ease on my bladder through repeated, if truncated, drains and figured I was close to empty. She wrapped her lips around my shaft and took me inside as I unloaded my last blast. This time, she swallowed what I gave her without a drama. She was, after all, a fast learner. After my drain ceased, she continued sucking me and I grew harder in her mouth. Each piston moment from her lips elicited moans of pleasure from both of us.

''You have got the bladder of a Snorlax, Ash.''

''Hey, a man's gotta please.''

Now her entire appearance was dishevelled. From the fourth Sensational Sister of Cerulean Gym, she went out to look like a cheap Johto whore. Cum shots and gushing piss were trickling down her body, onto the floor. Before she came up for air and allowed me to question how she felt about swallowing my piss, she hastily seized my boner whilst copping huge drops of falling pee and led us back under the shower. It turned on at the press of a button, the rain began washing down all our fluids. We took ourselves off after a brief soaking, and before we could recommence, I implored if she wanted to ''play''. With a twinkle in her emerald eyes, she asked me what I had in mind.

My eyes travelled in the direction of the tarnished Venetian Style mirror on the granite counter top of our bathroom. Without a second question, she already picked up on what I had in mind. We kissed, fondled each other before she dropped to her knees and sucked me off. Shortly, I lifted her up, swooped her in my arms, turned off the shower and schlepped her towards the vanity top. I set her down, and we both face the mirror.

I wiped the buds of steamy surface to get a better reflection of ourselves, chosen over the sweltering one. The looking glass we stared into was wall mounted, encircled by a frame of threadlike strands of silver, interlaced together in a mock-liana arrangement. We examined what we saw in front of us. Wistful memories of our childhood played in front of our eyes. All we saw the two naked figures, deeply in love, standing before us. I saw a future with us. I imagined the reflection of May and Dawn joining us, collaging into one unit as family. I could see exuberance into our lives. I could see us getting old together. You don't need a magical mirror, you need a vision. And currently my vision was showing me everything I wanted to have with Misty. And I know it was showing Misty the same. Now, never ever, am I gonna make the stupid mistake of ever letting her go again. She loves me and I love her, and that's all we need to know.

I prod her, to station her hands on the countertop, right adjacent to the sink. Next I had her kneel, on the counter, with her plump ass facing me. I knelt down and spread her cheeks apart. I could detect the heat radiating from Misty's slim hole as I brought my face closer; fluid was everywhere, I nosed in her musky fragrance and saw that her lips were angry red with blood flow. I was so turned on and was determined to eat her woman parts with gusto. Beginning with her clit, I alternated between that and Misty's love tunnel. Various bodily fluids flooded across my face as I greedily lapped them up. Misty was writhing on the counter and becoming more vocal.

She leaned over the sink. Her face was inches apart from the mirror. Gradually, I started tracing my tongue at her ass cheeks. I kissed and licked her ass for several minutes, then slowly began spreading her asscheeks apart. I pull her soft buttocks apart as wide as I could without hurting her. Even looking at her spread open asscrack and seeing her tight puckered asshole was an immediate turn on. I kept licking her ass working into her crack until I was actually lapping my tongue through her asscrack and across her tiny puckered hole.

I began concentrating just on her asshole, licking it, burying my face between her asscheeks and kissing it, then probing it with my tongue. I was having a wonderful time eating out her asshole and from the soft moaning coming from Misty I knew she was too. "Ohhh!... Ohhhh!... Ohhh!"

Finally, I stabbed my tongue into her greasy asshole. Misty reacted as if she'd been shot. She was a serious anal aficionado as I was. I now tongued the whole length of her crotch: clit, pussy and asshole. I then ran my tongue up and down her crack, from the point where it is first starts on her lower back, all the way down to her perineum, that lovely spot that defines the separation of her ass from her pussy. Misty approved. I became lightheaded from her reaction, by her various tastes and the whole seedy circumstance of our meeting. The pungent smell and wrinkled touch on my tongue drives me absolutely crazy, and my cock responded accordingly as I began the gentle rimming of her ass. I managed, almost in a daze, to continue pushing my tongue deeper and deeper in, as she pushed back to help me get in as deep as possible.

In anticipation of some filthy anal sex, I decided to _check her oil_ which basically had me inserting a digit into Misty's shitpipe to see whether any solids were there. She came up blank, fantastic. My cock was going to plough her backdoor soon enough. I spat saliva and rubbed in other bodily fluid, greasing up her backdoor and lubing it up. At one point, I had my tongue on her clit and two digits up her bung, feeling it relax. If Misty had any negative reaction to my digital intrusion, it was lost on me.

After withdrawing my two fingers from Misty's poo hole, I licked them clean - it was a musty flavour - before inserting them into pussy, they fluidly went right up her pussy. As before, I curved my fingers back to her g-spot and waggled them gently up and down. As expected, this action pleased Misty and yielded the tell-tale sound of sloshy fluid.

Without removing my fingers, I stood up and planted my lips on hers as I worked up some pressure on her g-spot. As expected, this action threw her over the edge; she broke the kiss and began screaming in ecstasy. I looked down to her pussy as I worked her hole. Within seconds of working her sensitive spot, I suddenly withdrew my fingers. My reward was instant. A long stream of fluid shot out of Misty's cunt. I dropped to my knees and licked her for all I was worth. The bitter taste of piss. Intoxicating. Revolting. Addictive. More. I sucked all she had but it wasn't enough. I repeated my rough fingering of her sloppy hole. She screamed in joy and ejected another long stream of fluid. I rinsed and repeated until she ordered me to stop. Misty had orgasmed out, she couldn't take anymore. I, on the other hand, was just getting going. Whatever I was licking up: piss or female ejaculation, had sent me on a bender. Misty sensed this from my disappointment but she was about to become a lot more emboldened.

"Give me a minute?" She asked, struggling to get air into her lungs, head against the mirror, eyes clenched shut, face flushed red, drenched in sweat, chest heaving mightily, legs spread widely. For my part, my face was covered in female slime and I loved it. To aid in Misty's recovery, I gently kissed the inside of her thighs that sent pulses shooting through her body. After a short interlude of recovery, she opened her eyes and turned back to look at me directly. Sensing the pain in her knees, she climbed down from the counter top, and wiggled her ass at me. She spread her legs so that she could meet my penetration angle.

"Where do you want me now?"

"Bend over. I want to do you from behind."

I spat on my purple head and inserted it up her love hole. At balls deep, she snatched her head back in appreciation.

"Oh, that's it!" She cooed.

I grabbed her hips and pistoned into her gently at first and then increased my pace. Misty screeched at the intrusion, more sensitive from the earlier orgasms. I didn't waste any time before getting into a steady rhythm, each powerful thrust making the flesh of the Gym Leader's rear giggle. She began meeting my thrusts with her own backward movement, forcing my member much deeper within her. her nipples still erect from the mixture of her arousal and the temperature of the air, rubbed into my fingers, as her tanks swung from the rocking. No sign of cohesion, as we reveled in our love making. The adrenaline of our actions made her limbs weak, her arms giving out to let her head lean into the sink. My hold on her waist was the only support preventing her hips to succumbing to gravity as well. My member was sliding along in her with a little more friction, hitting her most sensitive point. She bit her lips, muffling her sounds of pleasure. The heightened sensitivity of her body forced Misty into a tremendous orgasm, whereas I wasn't even there yet. Her walls convulsed around my rod, I pushing through pounding hard into her. The nonstop friction extended her pleasure, as she mewled my name.

''OHHH…YEAHHHH..YEAH…..YESSS….YESSS….YESSS….THAT'S FUCKIN'IT…..''

She twitched, body losing control as she became limp. After several minutes of banging her steaming box from behind, I felt the pressure on my bladder again. I pulled out my cock, spread her open and, after a few seconds, I began pissing over Misty's cunt and asshole. She let out a delightful squeal as the hot liquid splashed against her most exposed areas. My piss ran down her thighs and dribbled on the concrete as I directed my hose to the left and right without holding it. As the jet of urine slackened, I saved up the last drops for a pressurised burst that erupted over her back. Misty turned her head towards me with an enormous grin before wiggling her butt in approval. When the stream slowed to a tickle, I slammed my cock back into that cunt and began pumping her again.

Fucking Misty in this heat and humidity was overwhelming. Sweet was pouring off my face and stinging my eyes. I shook my head vigorously and saw swear beads drop onto Misty's skin. Looking down, I could see fluid droplets pooling between the cleft of her buttocks and I spread her ample cheeks to see more. My cock glistened with pussy juice as it pumped in and out of her love tunnel but my gaze naturally gravitated to her expanded hole. That wrinkled opening looked very inviting more so when I recalled my tongue and double-digit exploration earlier.

"I want to fuck your ass!" More a statement of intention than a question.

Misty did not hesitate, "If you'd like."

I pumped her juicy pussy with a few strokes before withdrawing. I immediately dropped to my knees and felt the dank concrete against my skin. I spread Misty's succulent cheeks and plowed my tongue straight into her dirt locker. She moaned with approval as I went to town. Seconds later, I recovered my composure, stood up, spat on my hand and smear the saliva on to her bung.

"You ready?"

"Oh yeah!"

One second after this, and without further ado, my cock pushed into her butthole, which felt greasy, sticky and dirty to the touch. I positioned the tip of my cock against her pucker and gently applied pressure. Misty's asshole yielded with surprising ease although it didn't stop her from inhaling deeply as I breached the o-ring.

''OHHHHH…''

I continued easing in until I was balls deep. She grunted and pushed back a bit, and my meat forced its way into her tight backdoor hole. She was transfixed by the mirror, and alternated between looking at her big raised up buttcheeks as they take in cock, and at her own flushed, excited face. I gave myself to the feeling of her lips on mine and her tongue searching my mouth as our bodies grind together. My embrace around her tightened every second. Breathing became an issue. My rod plunged in and out, picking up the moisture of her glorious anus, as she longingly looked at her own reflection, fluttering her eyelashes at herself and constantly pouting hard at herself as she got sodomised.

I spread her cheeks and slowly withdrew. What a sight, my cock piercing her chocolate channel! I reamed her asshole slowly at first, gently almost reverentially so she got used to the intrusion. It didn't take long. With her right arm, Misty reached back towards my thigh and with each thrust, she would pull me into her with increasing force. Minutes later, I observed Misty's entire frame bucking. Her moans increased to a crescendo and she screeched the onset of orgasm. She thrashed wildly for seconds before turning to jelly in my grip. As I felt her body slacken, I slowed down.

"Don't stop! Came a breathless retort.

Her face leaned closer and closer to the mirror, her eyes absorbed in sluttish lust, her lips open, her tongue half out. Finally her lips seductively clamp onto the mirror, and she passionately kissed her reflection, moaning even louder as she fulfills what is clearly a fantasy of hers.

"Do you like kissing yourself you silly slut?" I yelled, delivering a few hefty spanks on her ass cheek.

''I'm so hot! Fuck my ass while I get off with myself! Mmmm I love myself so much!" she whined and groaned stupidly, covering the surface of the mirror in saliva. Her tongue ran all over it, sliding everywhere and through the smoky fog clouds she left with her hot, panting breaths. One hand was splayed out on the mirror, keeping her balance, and one is played with her clit, which was dripping honey on the bathroom carpet.

Eventually she orgasms, wailing out into her mirror self. Her body shuddered and she lost her grip and fell to the sink floor, my tool falling out of her twitching asshole which sprinkled mixed droplets of pre-cum and ass juice. For my part, I was nearing the end. I had originally intended to finish off all over Misty's face and down her throat but there was no way I could leave the vice like grip of her asshole. The tingles I felt came up from my toes, my legs began shaking like Elvis', the tingles congregated at the base of my cock before inexorably marching up my shaft. I had seconds to warn her about what was about to happen.

"I'm going to cum!"

"Oh fuck, do it, do it, do it!" Came an excited reply.

Moments later, I thrust into her asshole, balls deep, orgasming in a scene of blackness. Eyes clenched tightly closed, I burst forth my pent-up seed deep into Misty's rectum. I was vaguely aware that she jumped at the force of the explosion. My arms were wrapped around the folds of her sweaty midriff as my cock spasmed inside her bung with waves of pleasure washing over me. Each twitch from my cock prompted a pulse from Misty's sphincter that extended my orgasm.

"That felt amazing!" Exclaimed Misty.

Alas, a man's ejaculation rarely lasts more than 10 seconds and the tide receded. Misty began moving, bending her legs. I followed her downward but our height differential forced my deflating member from her poop hole. It ejected with a pop.

I took a step back and watched as Misty trudge with difficulty towards the toilet. She squatted over the commode and reach behind and spread her wobbly ass cheeks.

"Mmm, I love a cream pie." Misty was going to expel my hot sticky load from her backdoor! I leant down to observe. I could see her dilated anus twitching as Misty coaxed out my semen. Then a thick globule plopped out onto the floor. Simultaneously, a jet of golden liquid shot out of her pussy landing square in the toilet bowl.

"Oh yeah!" She moaned and she expelled my jizm and her urine at once. It was a captivating scene to watch the filthy antics of this 23-year old. After Misty finished this exhibition, she turned around to observe her handy work. On the floor in front of the toilet was a large puddle of sperm sitting on top of a wet patch of my piss that impressed me. There was nothing left in my balls and they had shrunk to the size of orange pips.

Misty sat down on the lip of the toilet bowl, mightily impressed but with one last surprise for me.

"Anything left?" She asked motioning towards my limp cock. As a matter of fact, there was but it wouldn't be much.

I took a step towards her and aimed my cock towards her breasts. Moments later, a rather pathetic dribble announced itself before picking up pace. The stream of, by now clear, piss splashed across her breasts.

"In my mouth!" She demanded confidently. Misty opened up and lent forward. I directed the stream upward but the pressure was insufficient to counter gravity. It was with some difficulty that we managed to connect but we did. My languid stream pooped in her mouth as she looked up at me. When I finished, I stepped back awaiting her next move. Misty sat up straight, closed her mouth and swallowed.

"That was so good!" She said.

"That looked so good!" I replied in wonderment. ''So what now?''

''How about revisiting the shower one last time before we take this to the bedroom?'' Misty suggested coyly.

''I don't see why not?'' I abided, in the same emotion. ''Although, I won't bet that you'll be able to stand. Let's take this to the Jacuzzi, where I'll smear you with nothing but my saliva and abundant amount of hot steamy water. Water, that gets you turned on right?''

''You had me at water,'' she winked and held out an arm for me.

I helped her raise from the toilet seat, and swooped my arms beneath her knees to once again carry her to the bath tub. One last wash of the night together, before this game gets anymore steamier but in the bedroom.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	13. Redhead in my Bed 4

**Back with the last instalment of 'Redhead in my Bed'. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The tub was filled, up more than halfway now, enough for us. The steam of the hot water fogged up the mirror, making everything in the room almost hazy, but the parody of kisses that Misty and I shared, made everything else in the room invisible to us. Bubbles were jostling the water, and it was bubbling up to her face. Her back was reclined against my chest, my legs one each side of hers.

Her breasts broke the surface of the bubbling water which did just what I had hoped, by bouncing them vigorously. She giggled and played with them in the water as I watched. Her nipples are hard, and quiver at my merest touch. Parts if my body brush against hers, pleading in a desperate reunion. But we stay patient. We enjoy the closeness and the intimacy. We both let our guards down and feel so uninhibited around each other. She accepts my every gesture, anticipating the light and sometimes playful touches. I fondle with her knockers but don't make just any sexual overtures just yet. Just sensual touches. My fingers carefully stroke the tender skin, feeling my ego swelling in victory at the sensation of her delicate pulse already throbbing in anticipation.

She doesn't move a muscle, doesn't utter a word, when my hand, begins a gentle exploration of her skin, slipping down her creamy stomach, as I savor every curve and bone. My hands open up, rubbing slow circles all over her round fleshy mounds, glorying in the exhilarating feeling of my rugged skin in contrast of her own feminine skin, and bracing herself for my second sneak attack. She sustains goosebumps when I lean forward and caress the back of her neck with my lips, and drive her crazy when I guzzle from her neck to her lips to pasture her earlobe with my teeth. I dig my nose deeper into her neck, where her Mistural scent was almost potent.

''Ahh…'' she respires in gratification.

She whimpers on in need, when the tip of my tongue expertly finds her weak spot below her ear. She leans against me and rests her dizzy head on my solid shoulder, desperately holding back of my neck.

I lightly nibble on her vulnerable neck, while kneading her flesh yet again. My one hand glides down, after each shaking wave from her body I teasingly move my finger just once around her clit, causing her to have a lightning fast tremor. Her left hand is still around my head, but now her right hand is grasping at my right hand, squeezing it very hard, trying to get me to stop teasing you. But a second and third time, I tease her clitoris, again making the little tremors, and you can't take any more, the teasingly light motions are too much.

Water splashed all over the floor out of the tub, as she caught me off guard and backed me up against the edge, as she rolls and her warm wet lips ascend on mine, for a prolonged sloppy kiss, dragging out such an enthralling instant as my hand leisurely pulls away from her outer lips, with the gripping gentleness.

''Mmmm, Ash,'' she mumbles into my mouth as my hands massage her inner thighs. The water was starting to grow cold, but neither of us paid any heed, as we exchanged a rather blistering kiss that had ignited a fire inside both of us. We melted into the kiss, our hands wandering on each other's backs, mine settling in her damp soft red strands. Few seconds flew by as our fire was wash down by a sudden growl of a particular stomach...okay…my stomach. She let out a valid chuckle, and removed her lips from mine.

''Someone's hungry,'' she teased, cocking a brow

''What can I say? Mr. Penis was star of the night, that we paid no attention to Mr. Tummy,'' I responded smugly, emphasizing the former between my two organs ''I could use a bite, though. What about you?''

''We did work up for the appetite. Eating doesn't seem a bad idea,'' she abided, attaching her lips to mine for a quick kiss. In her skittish manner, she blew my ear and whispered softly. ''If you catch me, I'll give you something else to bite in.''

And with that, she splashed some water in my eyes, and pulled herself out of the bathtub. I whined at the separation and chased behind her out of the bathroom, swashing water on the floor, and our footsteps would wet every tile we stepped on. I caught up to her near the bed, thanks to my reflexes and tickled her, but she pushed me and squirmed away. We scampered through the hallway, down the stairs, chasing each other, wrestling and jumping on the couch, engaging in a flurry of kisses and bites before jumping and starting anew.

We tried to lock each other into submissions, grappled one another onto the floor, to flag over each other's bodies, with me being the victor. Excitement was arising like temperature on a thermometer. We fooled around like that before our stomachs reminded why we had come down for. We leered each other in the eyes exhaustingly, before I got up above her and she followed too. Sparing my lady to cover the distance to the kitchen, she squealed as I reached down and hoisted her up in my arms. She didn't struggle like the last time, I had her in a fireman's carry, and completed the act by wrapping her hands around my neck.

And then, I marched into the kitchen to refuel ourselves.

Cooking wasn't necessary, recalling that I and Misty both are dreadful cooks. Also calling my mother, to cook us a meal at this time of the hour wasn't really an option, that and what me and Misty had been doing. Chips wasn't really gonna satisfy our hunger. And that's Dawn's note flashed to my mind. I rushed over to the fridge and hunched down, once I opened it. And there it was; the promised Lasagna and some leftover spaghetti.

I took out everything whatever he had left, and dumped them inside the microwave. We popped two bottles of beer, which joined the balmy food. Now that we had taken a break from sex, and were eating, Misty and I used this time to discuss the living arrangements, and if she could bring any assets into this marriage. I declined obviously, that she didn't need to bring anything apart from her clothes, and Pokémon. What's mine is ging to be hers. It would be better if we let her sisters take care of the Gym. We'll see about the reputation later. We discussed a bit on the wedding date that needed to be fixed. Already _experienced,_ I thought it would be better off if we consulted with May and Dawn first, as we yet had to break the news to them. We discussed a bit more about her career, what she would do after she steps down from the Gym Leader position. She said the first thing she'll do is learn to cook. We really had to pin that for a later discussion. We talked and talked, about lots of stuff, like really opening to each other. We even conferred through our family plans. Like _how many children I'll have with her? What will be their names? Which school will they go to?_ Funny, but I never imagined Misty would ever think stuff like that!

And in half-an-hour, every plate was empty. We wolfed down food as quick as we could, but you know my appetite. I whipped myself a sandwich, and unbeknownst to me, Misty kept staring at my bottom. I turned around to ask her if she wanted something, she flailed and refused. Maybe she thought that here in our house, we wear clothes while eating. _Oh poor Misty, she had a lot of rules to follow._

I sat down across her with, taking a large bite of my sandwich, and she announced that she's hungry again. This certainly wasn't a time for banter, but I asked anyways would she like a sandwich. She refuted again. That devilish smile broadened her face, as she pulled out the chair, and got up, sauntering over to the fridge. I inclined forward to see what she wanted, because every last morsel of the food we had was down our pipes. The only readymade thing we had left were baked chips and fruits. And then my doubts cleared when she pulled out a can of cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

''When I said I'm hungry, I didn't mean food.'' She grinned, shaking the can vigorously. I immediately comprehended what Misty was talking about.

 _Damn, sex is always on her brain. Can't she wait until I'm done?_

''Just let me finish this sandwich,'' I insisted.

''Oh, you don't have to do anything. You just enjoy your sandwich, and I'll enjoy the cucumber.'' She declared coyly, using a very eccentric nickname for my penis. With arching her hip sideways, she dropped a huge dollop of chocolate syrup on her breasts, vandalizing them. My cock was growing in twitches.

Looking balefully at me, she went down on all fours, and crept under the table. Drops of the syrup messed the floor. I always hated additional chores, but at this moment, I can't possible hate anything. With the can of whipped cream in her hand, Misty dropped another large clump of cream right on my cock, a pile of the lotion was mountain on my junk. She positioned my cock between those huge chocolate dipped knockers, the cream mixing with the syrup. She pressured both breasts together that created a wet and creamy friction for my cock. Her tongue moved ever closer to my groin, caressing every part of my skin with kisses and brief touches with the tip of her tongue. Then there she was, at the top of the line of cream she had drawn and I felt her lips pressing ever so much harder down on the sensitive area as high as she could come. Her tongue working up and down my shaft, licking up all the cream she had spritzed.

Still enjoying my sandwich, I involuntarily arched my back a little and let out a sigh of excitement. She used her tongue to trickle down the crown of my cock. With her hand, she sprayed a bit more cream on her breasts to ease the stimulation, as my dick slid back and forth through her breasts. She also sprayed a thick line of cream, from the base of my manhood to the far tip. I could feel the primal urges inside me, urging me to take control and force this encounter in a much more intense direction. Yet I resisted and remained still, intensely hoping the heat would be brought up even more. The coldness and the touch of the cream immediately caused my pole to twitch, bringing a smile on her face. As the can was placed back on the table, she leaned in, tongue slightly sticking out. She placed her right hand on my side while the tip of her tongue touched down at the base of my rod. While staring directly in my eyes, she grabbed my pole from under with her other hand, making sure it would go nowhere during her affectioMiste caressing. Slowly her tongue traveled along the length of my penis, going straight for the tip. Once ending there, she forced my rod upright completely and took the head in her mouth. For one agonizingly slow stroke, she moved her lips down and up my penis. Still holding it in her hand, she then moved upright and smiled deviously at me.

"Tasty?" I asked. She chuckled, "The best thing I had in my mouth.''

Feeling my member twitch from the rising tide towards the unavoidable climax, she engulfed my member fully into her mouth. It is probably no coincidence that one of the most loving sexual gifts a partner can give to his or her love is so powerful. Immediately as she began moving her lips along my member, I felt this feeling of total surrender engulfing my body. She savored the taste of it, and teased the underside of my shaft with her tongue. Every drop of the whipped cream that she had slapped on my cock was flooding inside her throat right now. She had thoroughly licked me clean and shiny.

She moved her lips to my tensing testicles, as I could no longer hold my voice back, and released a quiet, but high-pitched moan of her name. Such a behavior would only encourage Misty even further, as she suckled on one ball for a moment, granting herself more pleasured sounds from me. Her mouth traveled upwards once again, nipping and teasing the erection with lips and tongue until they were all around the bright, pink tip. She explored every contour and fold, sticking her tongue in the slit at the top, down the middle and around the edges.

By that time, I was done with the sandwich, and had abandoned all pretense of holding back. My fingers were tapping hard against the table as if it were a piano. I couldn't speak. I was just gasping as Misty bobbed her head up and down my rod, her eyes settled on me. She didn't stop till I was balls deep and her nose was touching against the base. She continued her pace occasionally taking me all the way to the root. I had my eyes rolled back in and she got the message that I was close. Even I couldn't help plunging onward full bore towards an orgasm. Misty didn't seem to have a problem handling the pace and was okay with me cumming rather quickly than dealing with it for an extended period of time. She grabbed my balls, and felt my sack tighten up. My moans were reverberating off the walls, and with a final roar of lust, I spewed my load of the hour, deep into her throat. My cum filled her mouth, and she can hardly breathe as I continue to pump my jizz in her mouth, careful as her head shouldn't bam against the under of the table. Misty swallowed as wave after wave of cum filled her mouth, some spilling out around her lips and down onto the floor. But she continued until the last bit of cum was released out of my cock.

She set my cock free with a wet smack of her lips, and gulped down what was left of the first shot. I got up from the chair, and helped her stand on her feet, as I could imagine the pain in her knees. Before she could make any other move, a dash of whipped cream had hit her straight into her neck. There was now one straight line of cream, running a good vertical two inches. She continued to move away, but I stopped her movement with a gentle, but firm hand in her neck. The other hand grabbed her side, feeling the silky warmth of her body wrapped in the black top under its flesh. Powerless to move for a second, she had no other option than to wait for me to pull myself up to her and to place my lips onto the soft skin of her neck. I felt no reason to attack her forcefully though, so I took my time to clean up the mess I made. With a gentle touch my tongue hit her skin and proceeded softly to go up. In a single swoop I picked up the remaining cream, before moving back down with gentle kisses along her neck.

As I felt her body removing its resistance, my left hand pulled away from its enforcing position and ran down her neck to her shoulder; my fingertips were tingling from the sensations I felt while touching her skin there, feeling the flexing of her shoulder muscles underneath through the smooth warmth. Deep inside I felt that I needed more, like an insatiable appetite that had to be fulfilled. No amount of food, could ever fill the hunger that was brewing in me as I felt this close to her. The skin of her neck, touching my lips, felt almost electrified as every touch sent surges of energy down my spine, urging me to move beyond our current positions. I looked up to her face and did what I just needed to do. What I had no resistance for to refrain from doing.

As I pressed my lips onto hers in a slow embrace, opening my mouth a tad to welcome an intimate caress of tongues, I had a fiery wish inside my soul that she felt the same urge inside. In that sense, I could have taken a fifty-stories-high plunge into an ice-cold swimming pool of unreturned desires. That is why my heart jumped in over-excitement as she gave in to the intensity of the proposed kiss. I could feel the full power of my love lifting my soul up as our tongues met and for a moment danced together. As our dance was brought to a break for a second, I held a bit back and gazed in her eyes to find a return of feelings. Often when there was no real desire, she would break out into something foolish like tickling or teasing to divert the tensions build up.

This time there was nothing like that. She placed her right hand on my left arm, her left in the back of my neck. Gently she pulled me closer as her lips were pressed onto mine for another entanglement. If the urges inside me would not have been so strong, I could have lived into this perfect moment forever. Or at least until we would have passed out from fatigue that very night, still being close together in the embrace. But there were definitely feelings there and it felt like a dam was holding back all the wild desires inside my mind.

She pushed me back on the chair. With a jolly, but heated expression she sprayed another pile of whipped cream on the center of my chest. Right then she bends over and brought her tongue down to pick it up. It took her three runs to clear it and I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling of her tongue moving about fully, weighing the probability of becoming a human sundae. I felt her weight shift a bit on top of me and suddenly there was a cold sensation of cream being applied on the right side of my chest. Also there she dutifully picked up the spill, as her right hand traced patterns over the left side of my side. My body tingled with excitement, even more so as her fingers tracked rounds around the nipple, slightly touching it now and then.

Another cold burst came around, this time in and around my belly button. She knew I had a tick, a certain problem there. This in the sense that my belly button was very sensitive; every motion inside felt instantaneously as tickling. At first my body relaxed as the enticing feeling of her tongue on my belly was felt, then it cringed as she dove into my belly button, moving about intensely on purpose. I suppressed a laugh as my hand reached for her head as to gently push her out. But she stopped voluntarily and kissed the skin just below my belly button as a peace offering.

Shortly thereafter, a metallic sound announced that the can was placed on the table again. In any case she showed intent to take this further and Misturally my mind was already three steps ahead of her. I needed every bit of restrain to not move out on these urges and to rip all the clothes of her body as well. Instead, I searched mentally at where she was at, since now all weight was taken of my body. Suddenly I felt a hand gripping my right ankle, lifting my leg in the air. I laughed out loud as I felt the now familiar cold of a line of whipped cream being sprayed on my right shin. Clearly she lifted my leg to bring it to her mouth, rather than the other way around. Again her tongue made my skin tingle as she moved it from down to top. My legs were spread open now, just the way she wanted it to be. I knew because with her right hand she traveled along the inside of the inner part of my right leg. She started just above my knee and with a trembling low speed caressed ever so gently with the tops of her fingers. As her hands moved up I felt the tingling increase, with her fingers relentlessly switching between stroking and massaging. On and on her fingers continued, yet with an even slower pace. She had done this before, and I knew when she was going to call an end to her teasing.

More and more the tension rose as she approached my most sensitive area, up until the tip of her index finger came into contact with the skin of my right nut. For us basic, simple guys there simply is no greater arousal than having a mate touching any of the areas intimate for us. So as she was coming into contact, my heart jumped.

My manhood, stirred back to life again, from both the sensations felt on my body, as well as the urges stirring in my mind. Now having a straight path across my leg towards my sensitive area, there was only one option left for such a cheeky, adventurous girl like my love. Within moments, the sound of a spraying can was again to be heard and the cold feeling of cream touching the inside of my leg became everything in my mind. It reached over the whole length of the path where her fingers had traveled; starting just above my knee and travelling up to just below the most sensitive area. Painstakingly slow she placed her lips on the start of the line. She was going to take her time with this, the clever devil. The tongue would be to quick and would not give enough excitement. Instead she decided to move in an inch at a time, picking up the cream with her lips, ending in a fleeting kiss on my skin. I could definitely not complain; as much as my inner voice silently screamed at me to force her to continue on with her mouth to more erotic places, I completely allowed myself to be enveloped by the tingling feelings caused by her actions on my right inner thigh. It felt like moving up the slope of a roller coaster; knowing that when going over the top the feelings will be out of control, but now holding in expectancy with tensions rising.

'She is going to drive me nuts if she repeats it on that side.' Being the tease she is, of course she rose to the challenge without hearing it and quick enough another line of cream was sprayed onto my left inner thigh. This time her body was positioned somewhat different, causing her to press her body against my right leg in the process. Accepting the feeling of her lips onto my thigh to come deep into my soul, I focused more on the sensation of her breasts touching my other leg. She paid no attention to me while caressing my leg, so she was unaware that I was looking at her. From the current perspective, I saw the side of her face and lips kissing my thigh. Her neck that was slightly bend to the right angle for her actions. Her chest and shoulders flexing to keep in the right position. I wanted to reach down and caress them; to feel the warm flesh and soft shapes. But there was no way to do so without interrupting the sweet loving of my inner thigh, that had to continue.

She pulled herself upright and stared into my eyes with eyes of a prankster. She held up the can of cream and pulled up an eyebrow. I smiled back at her, but gave no clue of my intentions. The ball was still in her court and I wanted to see what she would think of to tease me next. She passed me the can of whipped cream, with permit that I can do whatever I want. Her skin reddened under the flour and she turned her head slightly with a coy smile.

"That delicious butt just screams for some cream." I chortled while raising the can.

My wolfish smile made her heart beat faster. The intensity of the pulse of sexual pleasure that shook her pretty much by surprise.

XXX

The can of whipped cream hissed, as I pushed the nozzle a little harder, shoving the plastic tip deep into Misty's sphincter. She whimpered and squirmed like a baby, letting those fat cheeks jingle. She gasped as the cold cream begins to fill her insides. Her body trembled at the sensation of being filled up. Her anus was oozing whipped cream, all over the floor. She wiggled her ass again as a bit of remaining whipped cream oozes from her tightened sphincter. I pull back, the can, and hunch over, watching her butthole clench, the white cream fluttering out from her ass.

''Fuck…'' she grunts. Another loud, gurgling fart rips from her stretched asshole, gaped wide for the airy fart before she clenches it shut again, holding as much of that thick cream inside her bowels as possible. "Ugh, I'm so _fucking_ full," she says, eyes rolling back. "Ooh, my asshole—it's so...ugh, I feel like I might—"

"Do not," I say, and then laugh, a little childishly. She looks over her shoulder and makes sure to glare at me. Her eyes are beautiful—soft and warm, the way they always get when I'm pumping her asshole full of cream. I grin and cock my head, holding up the can. "One more squirt?"

I don't even wait. I line the tip up with her pretty little asshole and—yeah, that's it, her asshole always takes this so well. She can hold so much fucking cream in her tight butthole. I hold the nozzle for a second longer, hearing the satisfying hiss as I fill my girlfriend's bowels, and then I toss the can to the side.

"Ready?"

I rub my thumb over her butthole a few times before lining my massive, rock-hard cock up to her little hole. It twitches as she struggles to hold in all the cream.

"Fuck—gonna—" Her face scrunches up before she farts—I feel the rubbery vibrations against my bulging tip, the warm butthole air blowing over my fat pole. I rub it along her asshole and groan as she continues to poot all over the length of my cock. Her farts are always so nice and wet and loud. Her butthole was made to fart, her asshole made to be filled with cream and cock.

"You're a fucking _good_ girl," I mumble. "Yeah, so fucking good for me. Your butthole vibrating against my cock like this, yeah—" I feel her fat plump pussy lips throb against my veiny cock when I say that.

"Mm, yes—please fuck me." She backs her fat ass up and my hot pole digs into her meaty butt cheek. She farts again; it's a quick, sputtering sound that makes my cock pulse with heat. I _need_ to be inside her asshole.

"Only 'cause you asked nicely," I tease.

"Yeah, fuck you."

I give her a quick smack on the ass for that, and watch her assmeat jiggle back and forth. This _thick_ little bitch, fuck, I love her.

As soon as I push my cock into her well-stretched asshole, she begins to fart even more. There's so much fucking air inside her guts from that whipped cream, and it makes her stomach growl and gurgle. Her asshole releases a particularly bubbly fart around my fat cock, and I feel wet globs of cream drip onto my balls.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ASSSHHHHHSHSH!'' she hissed at the affliction.

I pull my cock out with a pop and groan in appreciation as Misty's buttery smooth butthole flutters around some fat globs of white cream. It all comes spurting out, airy farts after wet farts as her butthole pumps to empty itself.

"Ooh, fuck yeah, push it all out Mist," I say, grabbing her plump butt cheek with one hand and squeezing, enjoying the smoothness and squishiness. She farts and grunts, face buried in the sheets. "Yeah, let that dirty fuckin' butthole talk to me," I say.

"Oh my g—shut up," she mumbles.

"What?" I laugh and smack her ass, making a sharp, sputtering fart come bursting out of her tight asshole, along with a thick spurt of white cream. It's so angelically white, and I fucking love the obscenity of it coming out of her dirty, loud anus. "Don't like when I call you dirty?"

She blushes hard and shakes her head, trying to cover her face with her beautiful long hair. She mumbles something.

"What?" I tease, and run my hand down her smooth, curved back, gripping her plush ass at the end.

"You know I like it," she says quietly, words entirely of breath.

I smile and hum, leaning forward to kiss the back of her head. As I do so, my throbbing cock gets closer to her asshole just as she releases a deep, powerful fart and shoots a glob of cream onto my cock.

"You empty now, baby?" I ask. She shudders. She loves when I call her that—maybe it's cruel of me to only give it to her every so often. It makes her reactions so much better, though. I whisper to her, "You want more cream in your pretty little butthole?"

I don't expect her to answer—she never does, claims she's too proud or too embarrassed or something. But I know it's just because she knows that I already know her answer.

She wants to be fucking _pumped_ full.

I get the can of whipped cream and fill up her bowels with thick, sticky cream as fast as I can. Her stomach gurgles unhappily and she whines, her back curving deeper. Her thick thighs are so tense, and the muscles of her lower back show dimples right above her fat fucking ass. I quickly pull the nozzle out of her ass, and right as air begins to leave her asshole in loud, rubbery farts, I push my cock inside her hole and plug all her gases inside that dirty butthole.

"Ooh..." Misty moans. "Oh, Ash, I don't know if I can— _oh._ "

I bite my lip. "You know your safeword?"

"Of course," she says back instantly. I nod.

She farts.

Loudly.

"Arceus," I drone with an incredulous laugh. Her asshole squeezes around my cock before it loosens slightly to let the slightest whisper of gas come through. She squeezes her eyes shut and groans, wiggles her jiggly ass, squirms and moans and does _everything_ she can to fight it, a rumble of very loud farts begin to escape her dirty ass.

I pull my cock out and she groans in appreciation as her asshole shits out an entire load of cream with a hot, thick fart, the strong kind of flatulence that Misty's amazing butthole is capable of.

"Fuck, your farts are amazing," I say, my voice hoarse with need. " _Push,_ yeah, mmh..." I push my cock into her wet, stretched bumhole. It makes rumbling noises at me, and once I'm bottomed out I feel the sticky vibrations on my balls. Her elastic butt ring squeezes the base of my cock, the warmth of her hole rippling over my pole in waves as her entire body shivers.

"Fuck my ass, Ash." She moans and rocks her plump butt back into my hips.

The big, smooth globes of her ass glisten, and I grab the whipped cream can to spray swirls of cream all over those globes. I spray it right near her butthole and pump my shaft in and out of her clenching, buttery butthole, making her let out a quick staccato of satisfyingly wet farts, coupled with streams of that thick white shit from deep inside her sticky bowels. I pull back till just my glans is being pinched by her sphincter, and then slowly work my cock back in, inch by inch, feeling the stretch of her butthole and the soft whooshes of air as she lets loose all that hot, wet air from inside her filthy ass. I squeeze the thin, plastic nozzle of the whipped cream in next to my cock, making sure it's secured in her asshole—and then I begin to spray.

Misty inhales once, sharply, and goes still.

I bite my lip in satisfaction, watching her butthole get filled, her stomach beginning to bulge out slightly as I pump her full.

"Oh...mmh." Her eyebrows knit together, and she squirms uncomfortably. "Fuck, it's too much," she says.

"Really?" I ask, knowing—no, not _really._

She bites her lip, blushing, and then lowers her head so her hair covers her eyes. I pull the nozzle out to let her release some gas, knowing the pressure in her guts will be growing unbearable soon. The hot gusts of air blast of out her ass— _bbhphh—_ right before I start to spray her butthole full of cream again.

" _Fuck,_ " she spits. "Fuck, fuck, oh my God, that's too much, that's too fucking much—fuck, I need to shit it out." She wiggles and writhes, her hole fluttering deliciously around my cock. "I _need_ to fart, I'm gonna—mm, it's gonna come out, fuck, pull it out."

I do. I pull the nozzle out of her ass, and right as I do, she sprays my chest with a fat, hot load of butthole cream. Those rippling ass muscles suck my cock deeper into her bowels, and the heat and wetness engulfing my cock makes my gut feel hot and my length twitch inside her. Then I pull my length out with a slurping sound and let her toot out what's left of the cream. There's more than I expected, and it runs down the smooth, tan back of her thick, muscular thigh. I run my finger up through the mess and press it against her butthole. It twitches.

Misty grunts, and her stomach gurgles and whines before she releases a hot rumble of gas. Then she sighs and wiggles her ass. I pat it.

"Empty?" I ask.

"Mm-hm." She looks back at me, eyelashes thick and black over her eyes. "Once more."

So I do it once more.

She starts to make whining noises right before the first heavy gurgles of her stomach. It sounds like there's an incredible amount of wet air stuffed up there. Her belly's loud rumblings grow as I fill up her bowels.

"Ash," she says. "Gonna—"

I pull the nozzle back for a second and let her expel the trapped gas, watching her hole clench up right before the cream oozes out.

"Fuck, there's so much," she says as I stuff the nozzle back up her ass to make sure her butthole is filled till she can't take it anymore.

"Yeah there is." Satisfaction makes my chest feel hot.

"There's too much." She gasps and drops her face onto the bed.

"No, there isn't."

I make her take all of it, every fucking ounce of cream that I want to fill her up with. She takes it all so well.

When I pull the nozzle out, she shits it all out so well. It makes me proud of her.

"Good girl," I murmur. Her sloppy butthole puckers and dilates right as she starts to fart, and I lean in to press my tongue to her asshole, tasting the sweetness of the cream and the otherwise cleanliness of her skin. She's always sure to keep so clean for me. "Such a good girl," I mumble, muffled, tongue pushed against her asshole.

Misty's only response is a tortured moan and a hot, disrespectful fart against my tongue. Then another, louder and grosser.

She barks out a laugh. "Arceus— _oh._ " A violent stream of farts blast from her dirty butthole, spraying a load of cream onto my tongue. I pull back, not wanting to get too much of it in my mouth. I moan low in the back of my throat as I watch her writhe, butthole pulsing around the globs of cream coming out of her, her farts getting wetter and wetter. It all dribbles down the glistening backs of her thighs, onto the plastic covering on the bed.

Her asshole sputters one last time before she sighs and relaxes.

"Not done with you yet," I remind. I position myself behind her and slide my cock in—smooth and controlled, right into that hole opened up just for my fat, veiny shaft. I feel the warm pressure of her canals around my cock, quivering and sucking me in deeper. I know she's touching her clit when I feel her fingers gently touch the shaft, feeling how I pump in and out of her plump, sopping ass.

She starts to move her fat ass back against me in rhythm, and the shift in angle causes her butthole to stretch wider and suck in air, only to be squeezed out when I thrust my cock back inside her. Her farts vibrate around my cock with each thrust, and it makes my head feel fuzzy. The friction of my cock against her inner walls of her greasy butthole make me start to need to cum.

"Fuck..." I grit out. Misty hears it and grunts, clenching once tight around me.

"Yeah, you like that butthole, Ash? Fuck it harder. I know you can."

She's right; I can.

I start to fuck her harder, as hard as I can, and my muscles begin to ache and I know it's going to get bad soon, but— _fuck_. She's sexy. Her big ass jiggles as I fuck her. I can see the weight of her cheeks in the way they move, heavy and firm. Her oily sphincter tightens around my cock considerably, and I know she's gonna cum and it makes me _throb_ , so hard that I have to squeeze my eyes shut and focus on not cumming into Misty's hot, slippery, tight, pulsing—

"I'm gonna cum," she manages to say. It's more of a choked whisper but I definitely hear her say it. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and start panting, grabbing her by the back of the neck and pushing her face down against the bed. Right now it's covered in a plastic sheet, and for a moment I feel bad. Just a moment.

"Fuck, your _fucking_ asshole, Misty—oh, fuck. Fuck, I'm gonna cum."

My eyes roll back into my head slightly, and I come so hard my scalp tingles, my thick cum shooting deep into Misty's hot bowels and mingling with the sticky cream left inside. I feel the clenching in-and-out of her asshole around my girth as she comes down from her orgasm.

When I pull out, her butthole releases a final bit of gas, making her blush and smile, breathless. Hands on her fat asscheeks, I pull them apart and stretch her open. My cum drips out.

"Like it?" She grins, looking at me. Her eyes are beautiful.

I kiss her butt cheek and a bit of whipped cream gets on my lips. It's cold. "Yeah. A lot."

'' _So what's next?''_

XXX

We didn't break our eye contact, as we left the kitchen, our washed naked bodies were blemished by marks of cream and syrup. We both gazed at each other in the eyes, lust was being rivaled. My boner was in her hand, as she lead me towards the stairs. At that moment, the stairs seemed like a thousand steps. Misty stopped us at the threshold of the steps, and jumped into my arms, and latched her legs behind my waist in a cross. Our lips met in a scorching kiss, and swirled our tongues in a circular motion around each other's mouth like we were licking a soft serve ice cream cone. We were running our tongues along the roof of each other's mouth for couple minutes before finally nibbling, sucking on each other's lower lip. I began to scale the stairs, kissing Misty all the way. The taste of her lips was very funny, all that cream was bubbling inside my mouth. I laughed in my head.

Even when I laid her down on the bed, I didn't stop kissing her. I just couldn't. My lungs were screaming for oxygen, threatening me to fail if I didn't stop kissing her. She blew air in my mouth and I blew in hers. I just wanted to suck her lips dry. Our tongues danced in passion, as my hands stroked her body. We were back into the bed, where this night had begun for us. Her hands had found my naked back and she used her fingernails to softly scratch circles. In between us I felt her supple breasts pressed firmly against me. Her hands had found my naked back and she used her fingernails to softly scratch circles. In between us I felt her supple breasts pressed firmly against me. My hand slipped further down to the center of where her lower back meets her butt cheeks, what seemed a fine place to rest. However, my mind grew restless, wanting more of her magnificent body. My hand slid down her back, joining its twin. Almost instinctively my hand came up to caress the naked skin of her breast while my lips searched the warmth of her neck, anxious to give her sweet kisses there.

My other hand was exploring her left upper leg, tracing rounds across her inner thigh. At one moment of boldness, I let my fingers trace inwards and upwards, towards her more sensitive areas. They found her mount and flicked gently around her clitoris, eliciting a sigh from her lips. Then they traced like a feather along the outlines of her lips, resisting the urge to move in further. Her head tilted back in excitement as my hands explored more of her body. She found my stiff member that had taken refuge between her legs.

There she slowly started to pull up and down. The sensation was incredible for me, like a scratch that was finally scratched. With her hand caring for my rod , while my hands were allowed to move about her body that was pressed against mine, gave me more pleasure than straight intercourse many times had given me. It felt like raw passion, not bound to a single rule or form, yet ever changing to exchange pleasure between two beings.

But then my attention turned more south, where my other fingers found the courage to delve in deeper. They were met with clear signs of her arousal, as they traced over her labia and around the entrance. She sighed with anticipation, which she found as I slid one finger deeper in. Slowly I started a movement, enticing her to squirm a bit in anticipation.

What she craved right now was direct stimulation of her sensitive spot, but I wanted her to need me inside her. Soon after I pushed on, bringing in another finger to the movement inside. Meanwhile my other hand had moved from her breasts to her belly, holding her tight against me, while my lips alternated from caressing her neck to teasing her earlobe. I licked her entire face and pulled away slowly, gazing passionately in those emerald eyes I could sink in.

My head perked up to look at the time again. It was a strict 3:45. Sleeping was out of the question, and we had the morning to ourselves. We decided to reward ourselves with one last session.

 **AT 3:50 AM**

''Ah! More! More!'' Misty panted as breath became short, greedy for more pleasure. Eager for more, she pushed my hands to her nipples, causing my fingers to brush over her firm buds.

''HYAH!'' her reaction was immediate. She threw her head back furiously against the pillow, each time letting out a cry of pleasure as I squeezed and groped her twin mammoths to my hearts content. I was gentle at first, but I was enjoying it so much that I ended up squishing them and biting them.

 **AT 4:17 AM**

A glob of whipped cream covered her pussy. The fluffy pillows of sugar on her tits only served to emphasize their size.

Misty reached for a bottle of chocolate syrup nearby. She poured liquid chocolate on the whipped cream that was on her tits. Then, replacing the bottle, she picked up a maraschino cherry that was sitting on a small plate. She place that delicately on the whipped cream that was on her crotch. My cock lurched.

"Do you want this?" she half whispered as she ran a finger through the top of her right breast's whipped cream and sugar sundae. The finger then made its way to her mouth, where she sucked it clean in slow, circular movements. Her mouth finally released her finger with her tongue trailing off and giving her fingertip a little flick.

"Uh...Is this a multiple choice question?" I asked. "Or is it...fill in the empty space?"

My wisecrack went unrewarded. Misty took a deeper scoop of cream and sauce from over her left breast. She repeated the finger's cleaning. Then both her hands rubbed down her sides, over her hips, and down to her inner thighs. She closed her eyes and emitted a raspy moan as her hands led up to her treasure, and underneath the thick layer of cream. She was less than an inch away from rubbing herself off. Her back arched again, and my dick lurched again. It was entirely ready to shoot my seed into her as yet unseen love canal.

"It's time for you to eat," Misty prowled in a husky but high-pitched voice. Then, slowly: "You don't get the cherry until you finish the chocolate."

''Yes Maám,'' I agreed.

I leaned over and flicked my tongue over the cream and chocolate combo of her right breast. It was still cold. I flicked again, deeper this time. But like a Tootsie Pop, it only took me three licks to get to the center. I buried my mouth into the cream and my tongue brushed up against her nipple. Misty gasped.

I made circles around her breast, cleaning it of the whipped cream. It was sticky as I licked every square inch of her breast, spiraling inward toward the nipple. I held her squishy but firm breast in my hand as my tongue rapidly flicked her nipple. Misty's deep breathing and barely audible moaning indicated that she enjoyed this. I pursed her nipple between my lips and rolled it around. Then I got bold and lightly bit it.

Misty shrieked, smacked my ass, and scolded me. "NO!" Then, after settling back down: "You owe me. Make this good."

"Yes, ma'am," I complied.

With a hand still massaging her right breast I started in on her left breast, eating away at the sugar in rows as if I was mowing a lawn. Her creamy white orb was slowly exposed. I gave the nipple an extra flick each time I passed over it. After the whipped cream and chocolate was gone, I went back with my tongue and flicked the nipple relentlessly as my hand kneaded her other tit. I kept rolling that nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

By now Misty's deep breathing had become faster and her moans louder and more frequent. She was in a groove, loving the sensation I was sending through her mammaries. But it was difficult to really give her the smooth work-over that I wanted to, since her chest was now sticky with sugar residue.

I moved my face up toward hers. But before I could remedy that, a hand pushed my head back down her torso. She wanted more body work! So with each hand cupping a boob, I moved my face slowly past her twin peaks, kissing every inch along the way. I flicked my tongue in her belly button, and her tummy quivered. Then it settled down and resumed the up-down movement of heavy breathing. I grabbed her thighs and kissed them one at a time, gradually leading myself toward the last bit of sugar that separated me from her pussy. I slowly ate around the cherry, then underneath it, pressing it onto her now exposed pussy as I sucked in all the whipped cream.

I grabbed the cherry with my lips and rubbed it up and down her pussy lips.

Misty's moans and gasps increased more, both in pacing and in volume. I finally ate the cherry, flicked away the stem, and started giving her cunt the full treatment. I rubbed her clit with my tongue for a few minutes, then went an inch lower and gave her hole a rim job. Misty's moans suddenly turned into shouts of pleasure. My hands were still doing their best on her sticky tits. Her hands were running through my hair, motivating me to continue.

I repeated the clit and hole routine a few more times until she was quite worked up. Her juices were flowing quite freely now, so I brought one hand down. While my tongue worked at her clit, I inserted one finger slowly into her glory hole. I pushed it in as far as I could. Misty cried out again. I slowly withdrew. Then I slowly pushed two fingers inside her.

"Oh yes! Ahh!" Misty moaned. I slowly withdrew the two fingers. Then in one rapid motion I pushed in three fingers as far as I could, immediately using my middle finger to rub her g-spot.

"AAAHHH!" Misty screamed. Her voice echoed off the far wall of the bedroom. She screamed again and again as I simultaneously massaged her tit, licked her clit, and assaulted her g-spot. It was a lot to keep track of! I had to really concentrate.

She let out one long "Fffffuuuuuccckkk!" Her hips jerked erratically as her orgasm slowly subsided.

 **AT 4:38 AM**

Our bodies were at opposite ends, as my face was on her mount, and proceeded to take her sensitive dot in my mouth, my tongue working a steady rhythm on her button. While her tongue danced along the edges of my tip. Then she took the entire head into her mouth and massaged the ridges. Her lips squeezed my shaft in an undulating rhythm. She took me so deep into her mouth that the tip of my cock was soon stimulated by contact with the back of her throat.

 **AT 4:49 AM**

''Hmph!'' I flinched, as I felt my lips completely engulfed by hers. My lips melded with hers while her enormous chest pressed against mine. we kissed like we had been waiting ten years to kiss each other. Our lips wrestled and our tongues played. Her hands resumed running through my hair. She kept my face pressed onto hers, ensuring that our labored breathing would need to come through our noses.

The moment the kiss ended, we immediately went back for another. And another. And another. We sucked on each other's lips, trying to get as much of the other's inside their mouth. Misty, with more skill, was the clear winner in their little competition, but I didn't mind being the loser in their little duel. I loved the feeling of her plump lips attacking mine. Our kisses quickly turned deep, adding our tongues into the midst. We furiously made out, kissing each other as deeply as possible, exploring the other's mouth with the tongue.

''Hm!'' I jerked, as I felt her hand running over my crotch.

 **AT 4:55 AM**

Misty slammed her knockers against my pipe, and I had to clench my teeth to prevent myself from yelling in sheer pleasure. Yet the throaty moan I released through my teeth rang throughout the room regardless. It was pure bliss. Her tits completely engulfed my cock, covered from top to bottom, only the tip of the head was visible that poked out. Her enormous pillows pressed firmly against my cock, that had made my nerve endings sing.

She seductively stuck her tongue out, goops of saliva poured on my cock and her tits. It was confirmed her saliva had special properties, because my dick got a massive boost in sensitivity. Sweat accumulated on our bodies as temperature rose up. To perhaps, my fortune, Misty didn't give me a moments rest. Before I could even get a chance to recover, she used her hands to start pumping her breasts up and down.

Misty's saliva served as an excellent lubricant, and the extra sensitivity forced me to take in every single inch of my cock being squeezed by the most wonderful prison in the world. Misty giggled wantonly as she took great enjoyment out of my blissful torture. She didn't just stick to one single movement either. She changed it up. Sometimes moving one breast up after the other, other times moving them in a circle, and alternating between pressing her breasts firmly or pressing them loosely.

The sight of Ash twisting and writhing in pleasure was the only giveaway that he was being touched at all, and seeing him like this made Misty feel a satisfaction that exceeded anything else. Pleasuring Ash, seeing him in bliss, and servicing him with her body made her the happiest of all.

Soon, her own moans began to join his. Rapid _fwap! fwap! fwap!_ sounds reverberated through the room as Misty sped up her movements. She pumped her tits so fast that it was a wonder her arms didn't get tired, but Misty did not show even the slightest bit of exhaustion on her face, nor did she feel even a bit of soreness in her arms. She could keep this up for hours if she wanted to.

"Agh! MISTY!" Ash yelled as he started to thrust his hips to match Misty's speed. It truly did feel like he was having sex with her tits. A genuine titfuck in every sense of the word. So great was the pleasure that Ash went cross-eyed, moaning like a wild animal. Inhibitions shattered, he completely went to town on the redhead's chest, while Misty accepted it all with a smile. Ash arched his back so much that his hips didn't even touch the bed anymore. He just kept mindlessly thrusting inside that hot, moist, and tight crevasse.

"Misty! Misty! I'm… urhg… gonna cum!" Ash warned her as he felt it coming. He felt his pleasure rising to an unknown new peak. He felt all the familiar signs of an impending orgasm, and he knew it was going to be enormous.

''Do it! Cum! Cum inside my tits!"

Misty's encouragement caused Ash to release an almost animalistic grunt. Mind completely gone, he pounded her harder than ever, feeling his vision white out, and the building heat inside him rise to a fever pitch.

"Cum, Ash! Cum inside me! Fill my tits with your white, hot milk! Do it! CUM!"

Ash felt it. He felt his cock engorge with semen, traveling up towards the tip, reaching the opening, and then…

"GRAAAAAAAGHHH!"

 **AT 5:07 AM**

"Get inside me, you moron." She strongly commanded.

I laughed and positioned myself between her legs and provided a bit more wetness to my member to ease the start. Then I pushed in, allowing her warmth to embrace me inch by inch. Going the full length, our bodies joined once more and my lips met hers. As our tongues danced again, my hips started a rhythm that worked inside her.

Her moans joined with mine as our separate existence seemed to end into one big joining. She raised her legs as to provide me with an even better angle and she gasped as I reached new depths. This prompted me to pick up the pace a little, while burying my face in her neck - my favorite place to hide in, while in this position.

In and out my hips moved, as the full length of my shaft entered. She bit my neck, and her hands braced my butt cheeks with force. That mend to me as to open up the throttle and I once again increased the speed and depth as much as I could. Her heated expression and heightened sounds told me I was in the right place and I kept going.

We both let out a long, low grunt as I bottomed out. I squeezed her tits harder. My pelvis pressed up against her ass, and I could feel every inch of my cock surrounded by her hot, wet flesh. It was so good to be back inside her. I wished the feeling would never end.

"Oh, yes Ash. Fuck me, Ash! Fuck me!"

I slowly pulled out almost all the way, then pushed in again, faster this time. I once again held myself as deep as I could go before pulling back, and driving in again. We began to work up a faster rhythm, me shoving my hard, thick dick into her soft, moist pussy, she pushing back into me. We started slapping skin. I moved my hands down and grabbed her hips so I could drive into her even harder and faster.

"Yes! Fuck my pussy you mother fucker! Fuck it, AAH!"

After a few minutes of this my balls began to tighten up as I could feel my climax coming on again. My grunts became louder and I pounded her pussy even faster. I was near the point of no return.

I forcefully turned her around again, bent her over and shoved my cock back into her. She didn't resist at all. In fact, after a few thrusts, she resumed pushing back into me.

An animal instinct took over me. I fucked Misty fast and hard without even thinking about it. It was as if humping were all I knew how to do, and nothing could stop me now. I barely realized how loud my grunts were or how shrill Misty's screams were as I plunged into the abyss of a massive orgasm.

All I could feel was my dick pounding Misty's pussy, which was now squeezing the cum out of me as she climaxed. I was in so deep in almost hurt. I could feel the cum well up in my balls and shoot up to my dick as the incredible sensation wracked my entire body. I drove the head of my cock as deep into Misty's body as I could, just as the first stream of cum shot out. I was amazed at how much I released in that initial volley; It almost felt like I was peeing. Shot after shot of jizz followed, gushing into Misty's depths, one shot with each quick, spasmodic thrust of my hips.

I finally squeezed out the final drops of semen, and my hips finally shoved their last thrust. It was only then that I realized that we were still in the shower, the water was still flowing over us, and we were panting quite heavily. It was a freakin' workout! I hugged Misty from behind and stayed in her for a while as I kissed the back of her neck.

 **AT 5:28 AM**

My rock-hard cock was shimmering with the juices that it had brought out from inside Misty's pussy. I watched it slide slowly back into her beautiful, slick hole. I grunted and she shuttered at the sensation. She grabbed my butt and pulled me forward to make sure I was in as deep as I could go. My pelvis met her butt, and I could feel every inch of her pussy surrounding my cock. God it felt so good!

I pulled out again and my cock sprung up, pointing higher than I could ever remember. I was that horny. I had to push it down to re-enter Misty's holy of holies. Once fully inside again I slowly pulled back, then reversed course and drove into her again. Her back arched and lifted up off the chaise section of the couch that she was laying on. Her beautifully large tits thrust up into the air, catching the earliest light of dawn that streamed through the wall of windows. My face hovered right over her tits as I knelt beside the couch. I bowed down and took an erect nipple into my mouth. Misty squealed at this extra stimulation.

I started sliding my dick in and out of her hot pussy at a faster pace. Her legs were in the air, and I grabbed hold of thighs where they met her perfectly rounded hips. I used this to pull myself into her more forcefully. My pelvis began slapping her ass with each full immersion. Our breathing became heavier, and our moaning and grunting louder.

Misty squeezed my ass a bit harder, and my lips put a bit more pressure on her enlarged nipple.

"Aww, fuck! Oh yeah!" I found myself saying between nipple squeezes. My dick continued to pound into her pussy.

"Yes Ash! Fuck me! Fuckmefuckmefuckme! Fucking motherfucker!" Misty's tone of voice became higher and higher until it was a wordless, arrhythmic scream.

What choice did I have? I wasted no time. My cock was on its way up so quickly that by the time I reached Misty and grabbed her, it was almost fully erect. We kissed each other so hard that our teeth occasionally clicked off each other. All our lust for each other came through that kiss. We moaned into each other's mouths and left a sloppy ring of saliva around each other's lips.

I lifted her up off her bedroom floor and held her by her butt. She wrapped her legs around my hips and helped position her pussy right above the tip of my now rock-solid dick. I could just barely feel her hot mound seeping its wetness onto my tip, then surrounding it. But I wouldn't lower her enough to engulf me just yet.

"Mmm...please Ash...mmm" Misty eked out as our make-out session continued in earnest. "Fuh-mmm...Fuck me."

I swung around and moved toward the nearest wall. Misty's back hit it with some force, but she didn't even wince. She just grabbed me harder. The tip of my dick was still surrounded by her moist pussy lips. Using the wall for extra support, I spread Misty's legs wider and pushed the head of my dick into the tightest part of her opening. Misty winced at that. I kept pushing past it, feeling every vein of my cock slide past every contour of her pussy walls.

Misty immediately began a high-pitched panting. We had broken our kiss out of the necessity to breathe, and now the stubble on my left cheek was pressed up against her smooth, flushed left cheek. I let her weight press down on my cock until she was fully impaled. There was no way for me to be deeper inside of her.

"Oh God!" Misty exclaimed.

"Aww, fuck yeah!" I agreed.

I began to gyrate my hips. My cock moved in and out of her as I pressed her up against the wall. She hung onto me for dear life with her ankles crossed over my butt and arms gripping my back. I began to fuck her faster and faster, finally finding the peak rhythm that I thought I could maintain.

My dick was still slamming into her pussy. Every time I bottomed out and our skin slapped together, I felt a little hint of heaven on my cock. Having it fully surrounded by her hot, wet, smooth pussy made me wonder how I ever survived without it. Every time I found it in me to increase my rhythm for a few seconds, Misty's yelps increased to match it.

I released her nipple from my mouth and leaned back up to watch my slicked up dick slide in and out. It was such a beautiful sight: Her hungry, glistening pussy lips enveloping my big stiff rod, taking its entire length, squeezing tight around it and leaving no room to spare. The opening just past her inner pussy lips was the tightest. It was there that I could feel the most pressure around my veiny shaft with each insertion. I increased my rhythm again and kept it at a high level. Our bodies were slapping against each other and my dick was getting about all it could take. Or so I thought.

Just then, Misty's screams indicated that a storm was coming.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohshit! It's coming! I'm cumming!"

Misty squealed into my ear while her body writhed involuntarily. Her hips moved up and down irregularly, and I struggled to keep up my gyrations and follow her pussy. I propped my body on top of hers and commanded my pelvis to pound her pussy for all it was worth! My orgasm had started too.

Misty wailed in a higher pitch than I thought she was capable of voicing. Her pussy spasmed around my cock, squeezing in pulses so fast it was almost vibrating. My orgasm built up so fast and went so high that I just couldn't take it anymore! But I physically couldn't stop fucking her pussy. I kept slamming her until the absolute height of my orgasm opened up the floodgates, and I released stream after steam of cum into Misty's quivering pussy. As I grunted through shot after shot, my semen raged out of my balls, through my dick, and deep into Misty's vagina.

With one more push of my hips and one more grunt, one more shot of cum transferred into her, and we gradually came down from our highs. Our breathing was that of a downhill racer having just crossed the finish line. The bed was littered with droplets of sweat. I collapsed on top of Misty, and for the next few minutes she held onto me with her arms, legs, and pussy.

 **AT 5:49 AM**

Misty's pretty eyes shot open as her words were violently cut off. In a blink of an eye, before she had time to react, Ash pounced up, grabbed her head, and _rammed_ his rock-hard cock into her mouth.

''Asffff!'' Misty muffled as her thick, puckered lips were suddenly stuffed with half of Ash's dick. "Haaa… haaa…" Ash breathed heavily as gripped onto her head tightly. His eyes were wide open and bloodshot. His hung open mouth drooled, and he looked down at her face with a maddening expression.

 **AT 5:57 AM**

"NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Misty's teeth clenched as she let out a throaty shriek, feeling her man's cock jam into her anal cavity. However, even with the fact that her anus had never been stretched out that much before, even despite the fact that Ash went in completely dry, she felt not even the slightest twinge of pain. She felt nothing but a deep, powerful, and very pleasurable pressure as he pierced into her core.

She flexed the muscles in her butt, doing her best to spread her ass apart to make it easier for Ash to pound her, and let all the wonderful feelings consume her.

Ash's moans joined Misty's as he began to fuck her as hard as he could. He loved the feeling of her ass. Her lower cheeks were enormous, so wide that they expanded several inches past Ash's hips on each side, and reached up to his stomach. Her anus was extremely tight, and very hot, even more than any part of her. When he facefucked her, her throat was wet, narrow and smooth. When he had intercourse with her, Misty's vagina was wet and filled with bumpy flesh that massaged his cock. But her anus was different. It didn't flex around his cock as much as her other holes, but it was incredibly tight, and burned with a higher temperature than any other part of her.

She could take his cock anywhere with no pain, and she accepted it all with nothing but sheer joy on her face.

Ash's thrusts became more frantic as he felt an orgasm approaching.

met his thrusts by ramming her hips into him, feeling her body heat skyrocket as the tingling in her body began to reach its peak.

Overwhelmed with pleasure, they said no more words, letting out nothing but animalistic grunts and moans. They kept at it non-stop, not even feeling the strain of exhaustion. There was nothing to get in their way, nothing other than their impending orgasms threatening to explode. Ash felt the familiar sensation of his cock swelling with cum as semen rushed to the tip, and Misty experienced the feeling of her body heat reaching its peak, the building pressure in her body ready to burst.

With one final, massive thrust, they both came at the same time, screaming their pleasure as loud as they could. Misty's ass squeezed tightly on Ash's cock as he released massive spurts of milky white semen, and Misty's entire body quivered and quaked as every cell in her body erupted in pleasure. They let their orgasms consume their bodies for minutes. Ash remained glued to Misty's ass as he continued to fill her up. He sank deeply into Misty's ass, causing her flesh to flow over Ash's hips. Soon, Ash's white semen filled Misty to the brim, and the excess came squeezing out of her ass and landing on the ground, yet their lustful moans continued, with Ash slowly pumping into her body, making sure every drop of cum came out.

After several blissful minutes, their orgasms finally faded. Misty collapsed on the bed, while Ash fell over onto her back, feeling the soft flesh of her back and smoothness of her tangerine hair comforting him. Their hot, sweaty bodies mingled with each other as they both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath.

 **AT 6:32 AM**

Sun was seen dawning over the horizon. Sunlight dawned on the outskirts of our house. But I and Misty were still going at it. We hadn't slept the entire night and we didn't plan to stop now. Our time in the shower was every bit sexual as expected. And even when we exited the bathroom, Misty pounced into me, feverishly kissing my lips. I took her right on the spot of the floor, and rode her like crazy, never once breaking the lip lock. We rolled over, and she squatted repeatedly on my pole, slamming me on the floor. I did not feel any pain or discomfort, from her weight dropping down on my body. Our voices reached a raging crescendo as we came together.

We continued to have rough sex for hours. We did it in every room and every position we could think of. She laid upon the bed on her back, with her head hanging over the edge as I skullfucked her, and then face to face, side anal fuck. In the guest room, she had her hands against the walls, as she lifted her right leg in a split, while I ravished her pussy, gripping on the large thigh for balance. In the living room, I sat atop her, fucking her breasts, my cock disappearing into those lovely cushions, till the moment I blew my load on her face. I did the same thing afterward, only this time with her butt cheeks, repeatedly hotdogging my rod between her cheeks, until I spewed on her back. Whenever we finished with one position, we would usually take a small moment, to express our love for each other, or to kiss for a few minutes before our desires rose again. It had almost became a contest between us. Eventually, Misty's body was covered with my love juice, once all her holes became full, but that didn't deter her. She scooped every drop of white from her skin, and slurped it with her tongue, doing her best to keep herself clean.

Sweat poured down our bodies, as we fucked profusely. Our lust just wasn't gonna end. In that two storey house, took place the longest, most frenzied, raging and lustful sex ever. We engaged in the most crazed sex fathomable. Blowjobs, titfucks, anal, vaginal, intercrural, and more. There was nothing we did not do.

But as afternoon approached, countless orgasms tired us both out. We slumped on the bed, huffing and panting. No words escaped our lips. Our lungs had completely betrayed us. In the aftermath of our joy, only a feeling of deep love remained as we crept closer to each other. We learned that we need to keep our urges in control. We mashed our lips, pouring all of our remaining desires into that last kiss.

Even though we were hot and sweating, stench of many liquids filled our noses, neither felt the need to distance themselves only a millimeter apart. I wrapped my arm around her and squeezed her tight as to tell her that I loved her intensely. She wrapped her arm and leg around me in return, feeling like she would never let me go again. I felt totally in love with this beautiful woman that brightened my day and my night and I felt just as well that she felt the same way about me.

And just like that, no more words needed to be spoken. I parked my nose at the warmth of her neck, and together we dozed off.

* * *

 **I did everything I could on this one. Misty and Ash will be joined by May and Dawn in the next chapter. And then a new arc will begin**

 **Also, to the guest reviewer who has stated that doing in the same room is boring. I agree.**


	14. Chapter 14: Redhead in my bed 5

**Thanks for such a warm reception for 'The Virgin Bride'. If you want to work on the threesome, May, Dawn and Ash had after their homecoming, say so in the reviews. And where are the ideas guys? Throw some my way.**

 **Again sorry to update after a long period. I know many of you were looking forward to this chapter. It's finally where May and Dawn return. This is the fifth Chapter of Misty arc, which will be followed by last chapter. I do not intend to make the foursome very long but it'll be spicy and erotic. You don't have to worry about that. From there we'll ascend to the Honeymoon arc. And you know what happens on a honeymoon. Let me slide you a small spoiler. When they'll leave as four but return as five. And no! Not with a baby.**

 **Now I'm trying to bang my head to fix a suitable location for their honeymoon. You guys can help with that. It will be appreciated.**

 **Okay, about this chapter. Largely on the talking. I hope you'll get which dialogues belong to whom. But I betcha gonna be surprised by the end. Coz this time I have tried something new on a whole different level.**

 **Sorry Hawkeye, can't use your ideas in this one as I have a spot for them in the next Chap.**

 **So shall we began?**

* * *

 _There I was in the corner, grilling steaks on the barbecue, while the kids, a brunette boy, a redhead girl and two twins, one girl with my hair color and boy with blue hair, playing with our Pokémon. May, Dawn and Misty were chattering about some stupid soap opera, decorating the table in the garden for the Sunday brunch. We had relocated as the Pallet Town house was shrunk for a huge family like us. We had now taken a permanent residence in Kalos. Since our lives relaxed there the most._

 _While May was chiding at me not to burn the steaks, my fourth wife, now six months pregnant, walked out in the garden. I was just about to look at her…_

My dream ended abruptly, as I was shaken back to reality. Everything became blurry as my eyes opened,, my eyelashes faintly batting against my lids when I blinked. For a second, I had no idea what happened? Why am waking up at this time of the hour? Then everything became processed, as my memory linked me to the recent turn of events. We had taken a really long snooze.

I am in my room, lying on my bed, stark naked. The thing above me is the ceiling. The thing on top of me is the duvet. The thing underneath me is the sleeping Cerulean City Gym Leader, on whose back I'm reposing upon. My leg is sprawled across her ass, and my tool had to be somewhere between her ass-cheeks. That's enough to explain how we fell asleep. Everything was clear to me now. I mean the vision. A tranquil smile danced on my lips, as I rose to gaze at the sleeping beauty.

Her features were so much softer in her sleep. Wanting nothing more to curl up into the curve of her body, I just brushed a few of her hair aside, I left a chaste kiss on her cheek. I swear she squirmed. I tried but couldn't stop looking at her. Peering at her like this took me into the days, when I used watch May asleep besides me.

Her heart thumped in accordance with slow, shallow breaths. Serenity was plastered on her face as she slept. It was hard to imagine the same tomboy that terrorized me and Brock alike. At peace, her consciousness swirled in the land of dreams, oblivious to the physical world more enough to make me fall in love with her again. Speaking of which, what was the dream I just had? Misty wasn't my wife officially yet, and a fourth wife has fallen from the sky? Wow, I must be really advanced in my dreams. Guess the identity of that pregnant woman will always remain a mystery.

I try to rise slowly. My muscles felt weak, just like my energy. I let out an exasperated sigh, groaning as I rolled off the bed we had been occupying ever since I got back. What time was it? How long had I been asleep? All of these questions shot through my mind as I let out a loud yawn, ready to start (or continue) the day.

I saunter by the window, to take a deep breath of fresh air. The day had gotten away from us. But as the blazing sun descended, it burned the sky a gorgeous and powerful mix of amber and blood-red. It was a pleasant weather and it was quite soothing and refreshing. This time of the day really seemed to be magical, as it was very beautiful, but paled in comparison to the woman lying on the bed.

I had a portfolio of feelings in me. Hungry, Tired, Dirty, Perplexed, Curious. Which one of to attend first? Since we had skipped the day, better to start over. I twisted around. The path from the window to the bathroom, was filled with obstacles. There was more food in here, than in the refrigerator. Oh yeah, we did use an assortment of different sauces, mayonnaise, syrups, alcohol. Oh and there was globs of sperm too which all lay of the floor, spilled out. I don't want to talk about the bed. Get an idea yourself. Two activities have now erected for me. Clean up and store up. Well, there ya go. I have an activity to do. Whoopie! (Sarcastically) I just groaned and walked into the washroom.

I brushed my teeth, and flossed them vigorously, used the mouth wash. This isn't habitual, it's just used on a regular occasion. People usually sleep with their heads buried in the pillows. I, on the other hand, place my head between May or Dawn's legs. I gurgle and spit out one last time, before wiping my mouth with a towel. Time for a selfish shower.

It didn't take me long enough. It was my fifth visit inside the cubicle after all, within 20 hours. I rearrange everything inside the bathroom, where each item should belong. May is usually sweet, but if she finds one thing misplaced or isn't in the place allotted to it, well, I'm done for. Well, the bathroom is taken care of. The only difference is that the floor is wet.

I set my foot again in the bedroom. Misty is still knocked cold. It was still chilly so, and the warmth of our bodies had deserted us. I walk by the bed, and pull the quilt up to her face. Oh man! I usually would choose my penis over my brain, both organs I used to think from. They both were like the devil and the angel on my shoulders. The former was just prodding me to get back in the bed, and hump her. But I think my head was against it. Come to think of it, I just realized what happened right before we dozed off. We were going at it in doggy. She had achieved her orgasm while I was about to just reach out to her. And all I could do was squirt a few beads. She didn't find it any disappointing but it was clear that my tank was outta gas.

Well, I'm no economist but it was then that I grasped the theory of Keynes's Psychological Law of Consumption. When you are low on income, consume less and avoid expenditure as much as you can. The same rule was being applied to my spermatic fluids. The whole night and day's action had stripped me of my jizz temporarily. I was feeling like Superman without his powers. They say a male's testicles can produce up to millions of sperm tadpoles in a day- around 1500 in a second. I challenge them to share the bed with a feisty woman like Misty who wants to be shagged everytime she finds a chance.

I shake off the thoughts from my head, brush her hair with my fingers and then I stride at my wardrobe. It was feeling like a year since I had worn any clothes on my skin. I grab an underwear, a sweat pant and fish in for a loose shirt to wear. I make myself presentable, and leave Misty alone snoozing in the room, s I patrol downstairs. My despondency lowered as I felt relived since there wasn't anything much to clean in the living room, but my entrance in the kitchen lost all my lifted spirits. Whipped cream and chocolate sauce was slopped on the floor. Dishes were piled in the sink, waiting to be washed, on top of which flies circled around merrily.

Oh jolly! I drone as I tightened the rubber gloves in my hand and squeeze the liquid on top of the first plate I pull out from the filthy pile. I'm glad my wives are health conscious, and had talked me into keeping everything clean. Something my mother couldn't accomplish. Just kidding, but I do fear someday they will take sex off the table if I don't do as they please. Half an hour has passed.

I'm pleased with my efforts as I examine the luminous kitchen I have just polished, trying to find out if I missed any spot.

''This ought to be clean till Saturday…'' I sighed contently, setting the cloth and the spray containing the agent aside. I knew there wasn't gonna be a need to get back in the kitchen since I wasn't gonna cook. Well, I can't cook. AND I certainly wasn't gonna let Misty cook at all. I shudder when she announces she's gonna cook. You don't believe me. I suggest you refer to episode ''Sick Daze''.

Alright, back in the living room. Let me flop on the couch for a moment and take a breather. I have been working continuously for past half an hour. It's a big toil for me. Okay. Let's reevaluate the events. Today's Thursday, or somewhat left of Thursday. So that mean yesterday was Wednesday. Duh! May and Dawn were expected to be back by Saturday noon. Which means I still have approx. 2 days left with Misty. I know she's not gonna head back to Cerulean City coz Sunday happens to be the day of my birthday. And she's on the guest list.

So how am I gonna kill time with her till then? Since I'm already having a bit of 'production problem', it would be best to get out of the house for a while, and let the ''three'' of us rejuvenate. Staying in the house felt like it was suffocating. I still had some time, since she was still catching some zzz's , and I had to make plans that didn't lead to sex. Boy that's a challenge.

I tapped my head, pondering how I can make this night more special than the last one. It was 6:15 pm on the clock. I set a margin till 11:00 pm. Can that cover a long drive, shopping, a move and dinner? Of course it can!

Let's begin to hunt for a perfect romantic restaurant. I'll let Misty choose the cuisine later. Now to carry out the plans in a perfect order, I need an apparatus which I'm not quite able to find right now. I look high and low, left and right, foraging for my phone. Where could it be? I wouldn't even remember, if I smashed my head against the wall.

I think I really have a good fortune, coz right at that moment, I felt a vibration on the couch. Oh yeah, I had tossed it aside as soon as I had trooped in the kitchen last night. I fished it out, pushing some unnecessary cushions to the side. And there it was!

My lips couldn't contain the smile any longer as I gawked in timidity. Oh shoot! **16** MISSED CALLS FROM MAY. 4 FROM DAWN. Rest all notifications are unworthy.

Damn it! I hadn't called them in an entire day. My eyes glazed over the screen as the call tried to connect May's device. When it finally did, I was greeted with a less than pleased and seething look of May.

''Hey, babe! What's up?'' I greeted, as if nothing had happened.

''What's wrong with you? You didn't receive a single of our calls!'' she chastised.

''Is that Ash?!'' another voice asked behind May, as Dawn appeared next to her. She wasn't as angry but sure looked a bit miffed just as. ''We had our stomachs tied in knots Ash. God, you are so irresponsible!''

''I'm sorry guys. I was busy…'' I begged, guilty that I had got them worried… _Again._

''Doing what?'' This time, it was Dawn who asked the question.

''Misty…''

The mention of the redhead magically erased the red tinges in their nose as their anger began to fade away to be replaced by the look of curiosity.

''So how you like our present, huh?'' Dawn raised a quirk brow.

''Her cunt is so red, that it looks like a Magmar has been pulled out of it.''

''It was That good?!'' Dawn beamed. It almost struck to me that it was her who planned this charade. But then the image was disturbing for all of us.

''Should we ask her to stay after the party?'' May asked inquisitively, as if she was addressing Misty some sort of babysitter.

''I think that's been taken care of.'' I fizzed. Man, how am I gonna break this to them?

''She can buck in as long as she wants…'' May permitted.

 _Ok Ash. It's now or never._

Let's see. I am sat. They both are sited as well. I just have to go for it.

''May. Dawn. This is a bit serious. You know I can't keep something from you for long.''

''Ash, is something wrong?'' May crooned, immediately sensing my discomfort. Her love for me makes it even more harder.

''I can never thank you enough for this present you gave me. But now I wish that you hadn't. I'm stuck, May. Dawn. And I don't know how to get out of it.''

''Break it down, Ash!'' Dawn hissed, annoyed that I am holding an objection to their present.

''It's not like that. Misty and I were making love last night, and suddenly she got up and scampered in the bathroom. I trailed after her, and I found her bawling there. I asked her what's bugging her. I couldn't see her like this. Her eyes were cried out. She said she wanted me back. She even went out on limp and tested me. I don't know what came over me, and in the spur of the moment, I asked her to marry me and she said yes. I'm so sorry guys. But she just wants someone to be there for her. I want to be that someone. She's very lonely. Only I can fill that void. She loves you two tons than me. And if you refuse, then she'll gladly step back. So, please. I request you. Don't say no. Please let me have her.''

 _Awkward Silence._

''Ash, are you up for that responsibility?'' May continued. ''Will you love her as much as you love us and cherish her?''

''Yes, yes and yes!'' I abided.

''Is your love gonna be partial towards us or her?''

''No!''

''You gonna break her heart?''

''Have I broken yours ever?''

''Well, I'm in!'' May smiled blissfully, her eyes gleaming with passion.

''OH HELL!'' my blunette wife yapped.

I frowned. ''I'm sorry Dawn but it's just how I feel, and Misty feels the same for me.''

''Not that you nimrod!'' she shrilled, completely ignoring my justification. ''You just cost me 500$!''

''How could I have-ohhh!'' it all clicked to me, when Dawn slipped May the green note, and May cockily accepted it.

''This was all a bet!?'' I burst.

''Yea… we figured that you would go weak in the knees for any woman you have an attachment with. Why shouldn't I make some money of it?'' she simpered.

''Like a pimp?!''

''No, silly,'' she waved off. ''Don't get Misty's panties in a bunch.''

''We really have to stop him from making anymore female friends, you know!'' Dawn was the another one poking it me.

''You guys really enjoy screwing with me, don't you?'' I huffed, averting my gaze away. ''My tough spots bring you a lot of pleasure it seems.''

''Come on, now.'' Dawn crowed.

''Alright, so how was your day?'' I strayed off to another topic.

''Nothing much. We just went out to see Nimbasa that's all. The board meeting isn't till tomorrow. And plus, Dawn has to judge the contest here on Saturday. Hopefully we'll be back by Sat evening.''

''Desperately looking forward to it. Three days is like a decade in penis years. And then we also have a lot of planning to do for Sunday. The guests, the food…''

''Don't worry Ash. We'll be there. We are your wives!'' Dawn gasped.

''Missing us? Isn't that exactly the reason why you have Misty for, speaking of which where is she?'' May mocked.

''Oh she's sleeping upstairs. Quite beat actually. I doubt she'll be up before seven.''

''You really can't control yourself can you, Ash?'' Dawn joshed. ''She must be broken by now.''

''Oh you don't know her vitality just yet Dawn. She's a beast!'' I retorted. ''My back is scythe with nail marks.''

''Ok, you can spare the details. We'll see for ourselves on Sunday.'' May deadpanned.

''So all ok with you guys?''

''Yeah,'' Dawn nodded. ''Oh, you want anything from here? There's an attractive sale!''

''Just the two of you…''

''In addition to?''

''I don't know anyone else in Nimbasa, so just the two of you. But if Elesa's available…''

''You silly…'' she smacked.

I turned at the brunette. ''Oh hey May, what's the name of the restaurant we once went in Celadon? I was thinking to dine Misty there tonight.''

''I think _Le Cinq._ Oohh a French would perfectly match the night. Good one, Ashy. I taught you well!'' May chuckled.

''Sounds perfect!'' I thrilled.

''Can I help you with anything else?''

''Not for the time being. But you have to get your asses back her as soon as you can!''

''We'll try that. Now have a light snack, and go see the Pokemon. I'll call you again tonight.'' May smiled affectionately and blew me a kiss. Dawn mimicked her with equivalent feeling.

''And enjoy your French… _and Misty!''_ Okay, I guess I could let them have one last joke. ''While we enjoy each other…'' May foxily sniggered, as she lustfully looked at Dawn before she set the phone down, thus ending our conversation. She could have said that last part after cutting the call. Great, now I'm horny again and there's nothing nearby to screw.

I guess I could have a light snack, but I'm not typically hungry. Plus, when I dine outside, I make sure I'm empty, so that I can load at the restaurant. I can go and see how the Pokémon are doing, but that what Professor Oak pays Tracey to do. Maybe I'll just kick back and watch some TV.

The TV booted and I was aroused with a collection of channels. I click on one, and I'm instantly sucked into the never ending crimson world of ESPN. Time flew by before I realized it, until a brutal piercing shriek sprung me on my feet. My eyes shot up in alarm as I zoomed to the room the shriek was coming from.

I burst the door open, and saw the source of the shrieks rolling on the bed, flailing and her legs stomping the bed. There was something in that shout, a pain behind it.

''Mist, what's wrong?''

She again let out a screech of pain, both hands were clasped covering her crotch. I clambered up beside her, pressing my hand against her forehead. My first clue that she's sick was allayed. There wasn't a single scratch on her body. Her breaths were getting shallower. And my heart was pounding to break the barriers of my ribs.

''Mist, what's wrong?''

''I…I…am…sore….'' She attempted to respire. ''i…am…so-sore down there…''

''How?'' I asked inquisitively.

The pupils in her eyes cast me a daggering look. I could see the fangs in the corner of her lips, ready to bite my head off. But I knew, the anger was nothing but a shield for pain, like a cornered Galvantula randomly shooting Electroballs.

''I mean I know how…what I meant to say is…how can we get rid of this problem.'' I made a deceptive turn.

''You can start by shutting up. This is partly your fault too…'' and then, another pain sprang up, and Misty squalled, opting to furiously thrash her legs on the bed. She was screaming without being aware that she was making it.

''Here, let me take a look.'' I suggested. She threw a skeptical look my way. ''Don't worry. Both May and Dawn have been through this. It's not a big deal. And I know how to cure it.''

Seeking no other choice, she made her crotch visible by pulling back her arms. She lay still, as I examined, waiting for the agony to subside. I widened her legs, and exposed the gates. DAMN!

It was all red, swollen and stretched. On one hand I was feeling proud of myself, on the other hand, just as guilty. Her vaginal muscles were throbbing. I am abruptly deciding to label the state of her cave with an example- fiery, sizzling hot, flaming red, scorching red hot. Her anus was already radiating heat waves. All because we covered sex of six days in one night. Both her holes were brutally taken down.

''Hey Mist, answer a one for me?'' I queried. ''Are you on some sort of medication?''

''No!'' she droned.

''Then it's probably because we had too much of rough sex and not enough lubrication. Plus I'm very much well-endowed to have smashed through your cervix. The real reason lies that it's probably because you didn't have sex for a long time, and you had too much sex upon chance.''

''What gave it away? And you got all that just by a look?''

''I do like to think myself as an expert on vaginas.''

''Don't flatter yourself, Ash. Tell, me what can we do now?''

''Don't worry, it will pass soon. You may not be able to walk for some time, but with some cranberry juice, it shouldn't take that long.''

''Good lord…I'm gonna be bed slugger.'' Misty lamented.

''You don't have to say that. I'll carry you everywhere. And if it makes you feel any better, I think my organ has over exerted himself too.''

''What do you mean?'' she twisted her lips.

''Let's say that your canal needs to use Heal Pulse while my broom needs to use Stored Power,'' I explained it in a classic, easily comprehendible Pokémon slang.

''Oh yea, you couldn't conceive.'' She recalled, a smile gracing her lips. ''That does makes me feel better.''

''So now you can say we are on an equal footing.'' I added.

''How long can we suppress it?''

''About 2 days. I am gonna save up all that I can. How about you?''

''Well if you can, then I can go without it 4 days.'' She held up four fingers playfully, for emphasis.

''Okay, let's not make this a competition.''

She giggled. ''So how do you plan to spend the night, when one thing you are crazy about is taken off the table?''

''Actually this problem of yours has come in the way of our plans. Now I have to scratch each one of them.''

''And they were?''

''Long drive to Celadon. Shopping you some clothes and beauty crap. A movie and then a romantic dinner at a French Restro I was planning to go for a while.'' I exhaled a heavy sad huff.

''Oh, Ash. I'm so sorry!'' she pressed her heart against her chest, meaning she was genuinely feeling apologetic.

Perking my head up, I flashed her a cheeky grin. ''Chill out. We can do all those things here. If we can't go, we'll make a date outta of it here. We can watch something on the DVD or the Netflix. I'll order some Chinese delivery, and I can still take you for the drive to get some ice cream. What do ya say?!''

''That does sound swell!'' she beamed, clasping her hands. ''Oh, I gotta call Daisy before that!''

''Why?'' I ridiculed with contempt. ''Since when do you care about your sisters?''

''Actually, it's my Pokémon I am concerned about but also about my sisters. Leaving them with Psyduck is really eating my heart out.''

''Oh, man. Now I ruth them!'' I joked.

We shared a few chuckles and unembellished kisses before I slipped my hands beneath her knees and lift her up.

''Alright let's clean you up and I'll personally wash your area with cold water.'' If we wanted to get a wheel on that date plan, it was essential to let Misty bathe first. She again let out an ear-straining bellow, upon movement of her muscles.

''You know, when I got an Ouchie, my mother would kiss the spot to make the pain go away,'' I added.

 _SMACK!_

That earned a swat across my head.

 **XXX**

When it comes to sex, I would like to postulate, that I can satisfy any woman, but aside from that, do you know how whiny they can be? I carry Misty all the way to the bathroom, hopeful in the moment that, it was just gonna be a shower. But no, she first had to pee, and the other thing, she hadn't… _done in a while._ Dig it? Usually when I'm in the washroom, brushing or shaving, May or Dawn would invade my privacy and occupy the commode, whilst acknowledging that I'm still in the room.

But today, despite my repeated assurance, I was thrown out, and had to wait patiently outside, until she would demand my presence again. I employed that much time to clean up a bit and discard the sheets forever.

''ASH!''

I huffed, and showed my face again in the bathroom. Fart gas had wafted, taking over the lavender perfume in the bathroom. I could smell it but didn't react. The women farting in my house was so common that they didn't even try to hide it. Gone were the days of bashfully hiding or dashing into the lavatory. Back in the days, it wasn't like Misty or any of my female companions wouldn't rip a silent one. We would always know.

I hoisted her up and placed her in the mild warm water effervescing with bath salts. I was gentle at first, assiduously scrubbing her skin but later I became a bit, rigorous. I made use quite expensive products to get all the stain, sweat, fluids of Misty's body. I massaged her scalp, shampooed her hair, and went back to knead her limbs. For the medic, I palpated her area of affliction. I had read it on the Internet, that applying cold water can soothen the spot for a while. I hastily seized the nozzle jet and sprayed chilly cool water on Misty's folds. She quailed and squirmed, but placated as I spritz a last few of the liquid. I brought her by the sink so that she could brush her teeth, while I could apply some ointment on her rectal area.

I took her off and exited from the bathroom. I gently lay her on the bare bed, meticulous that her bottom shouldn't get much pressure. I burst open May's closet, reviewing all of her cloths, on what could go best on Misty.

''Ash, I have brought my own clothes you know?''

''Nah, Mist. You shouldn't be wearing any tights for now, not even an underwear. Just roll along with me.''

''You're just being paranoid. It'll pass in a night's time.''

''Hey, that's an asset without insurance. So I have to take anatomical caution.''

While she conceded by giddish chuckling, I fished out a Bunny Appliquéd Striped Silk-Charmeuse Robe, one that was comfortable for her and no longer above her thighs. She put on the loose garment, ploddingly jumped in my arms, and wrapped her hands around my neck. For the first time in 21 hours, darkness once again filled the room as we switched the lights of the bedroom, and I clumped down the stairs. The sports channel was still on, as I set Misty down on the couch. As her bum met the bolsters, she caterwauled for an air cushion.

I set her on the ass pad, and jolted into the kitchen to whip up her something. I was taking this pampering thing real seriously. There should be sometime where I could coddle for my wives, now that there's gonna be three of them.

While I was in the kitchen, Misty thought it would be better to call and check what's happening at the Gym rather than later. So she dialed Daisy, the one with most common sense amongst the three sister excluding Misty. Those idiots hadn't realized that Misty was missing for an entire day. And once Misty caught her up, Daisy was too slow to pick up on what's happening between me and Misty. Which actually works in our favour but, seriously.

Misty's sisters take the word 'stupidity' to a whole new dimension. Even Jirachi will find it impossible to hand out three brains if asked for. I wonder will it be possible if we gather the Dragon Balls and ask the green long dragon. DIFFERENT SHOW! DIFFERENT SHOW! I smack my head.

While Misty was still grinding on about her sisters, I presented in front of her some fries and a hamburger and set it on the coffee table. She was going on and on, about how everything's unfair when it comes to the _Four_ Sensational Sister, talking about how much sacrifices she makes and what she gets…One brisk kiss from me shut her up. I smiled at her and coaxed her into to eat something. But before that, I gave her a pill of Motrin with some juice which she immediately popped up. Sighing out an exhaustive huff of air, I took a seat beside her…

Then what? We let the night run its natural course.

 _It was 9 pm._

Nestled on the comfy couch, cozied with a blanket that sheeted the both of us, her head lazed on my shoulder. The fragrance effusing from her hair was damn intoxicating, as if it were the most powerful drug in the world. Our eyes were glued to the box(TV), as our pupils almost turning square, gormless expression, and blank staring faces transfixed in what was playing on the screen. We sat there entranced, holding our cartons of Kung pao Chicken in one hand and chopsticks in other. You should have seen the reaction plastered on the face of the delivery guy, when Misty opened the door. I instantly deciphered that he was wondering the whereabouts of the two pretty ladies he sees often while delivering on our door? Thankfully, Gym Leaders aren't that much of an icon.

Our table was crowded with other such carton boxes, since I would everytime place a bulk order. Now I had no idea what we were watching but it was no different than what I see usually with May and Dawn. Another of those silly romcoms. I mean where's the action in those? Once in a while but I would always cave. I didn't laugh when I was supposed to, I didn't feel any tension in the drama, and I could barely follow the plot. The only time I was enjoying when the commercials showed up. They were short, attention grabbing and required no intellectual effort.

And I had never pegged Misty to be such a movie buff. She was totally blubbering the plot to me like a baby, laughing wildly at comic innuendos and tears streaming down her face, in case something tragic happened with a character that doesn't exist in real life. I mean who would know that better than us?

Some time passed by. Our Kung Pao was churning with other food in our stomachs and the carton boxes had found their destiny at the table with other boxes. We were done with the movie and Misty explored for a few more channels. And finally stumbled upon a scene that would showcase some part that I'm purely interested in: nudity. I thought so, as she froze her gaze at the screen, her hand that held the remote came down later without changing the channel. Her head once again perched on my shoulder, and we became engrossed in the screen.

Her nipples were getting hard, upon the scene where the boy and the girl kissed strenuously, ripping each other's clothes apart. Me, too, trying to sit there and concentrate what was playing on, but simultaneously trying to conceal the hardness in my sweatpants, seemed a difficult challenge on hand. And I think she was noticing it. We both desperately tried to avoid sex, but neither mustered enough courage to change the channel. I was sweating. I didn't know what else to do. I found myself back again in the loop of tough spot.

We both were trying to avoid it. Our breaths got shallower. Mr. Penis screamed in my ear again. Joining the intangible penis I my head, was Misty's intrusive idea, ''Maybe if we just-''

''Oh Arceus yes!'' I caved, cutting her off, as I crashed my lips on hers. Her lips felt softer than before. I didn't keep the pressure very hard. Under the blanket, our hands entwined with each other. We relaxed into the kiss. My fingertip assailed into her robe, brushing against a nipple. Her lips had gently spread. Her tongue began to toy with my mouth. My lips circled hers. My hands rambled under her breasts, lifting their weight, gently fondling the boobies. We pushed deeper in the kiss, adding more effort. I softly arched my back against the headrest, as she straddled to sit on my lap. My hands on her melons were soft, tantalizingly soft at first, as I cupped them, to no end.

Her tongue slipped into my mouth, and I closed my lips around it. We seemed to kiss forever, longer than the couple behind the screen, and were back into their daily lives. Just like all the kisses shared between me and Misty, we stopped seconds before when we feel out lungs are about to explode. She lifted her lips off mine. Her milkers were still groped in my palms. We blatantly stared at each other, drinking in the raw lust that each was physically displaying. That further aroused each of us, and we allowed our lust to take charge. With deep breaths, we proclaimed our love for each other, before tossing our lips forward to make out again.

The blanket was tossed aside with remarkable dexterity. Joining it, on the floor was Misty's robe, with such precise accuracy. I doubt Misty wore it for more than four hours. I squashed her twins long enough for her nipples to swell and erect. I nuzzled my lips on her neck, leaving hickeys all over. I licked under her chin, and she would do the same with my forehead. Her lips trailed down and met their partner in crime, as she latched her mouth to mine again. I again felt her tongue in my inner surface. Both her tits were hungrily squeezed by my hands, pressing against each other, as if I was rolling dough. Both her hands curled around my head.

My tongue awoke like a dragon in a chamber, and hungrily coiled around hers. My hands drew the warp from her bare chest, then partly off her shoulder. I stroked and fondled, caressed and squeezed. My hard-on was hitting her gates like a gong. We withdrew apart, as she stirred, digging her hand in my pants to grab my rob.

''Hm…is that for me?'' she asked, peeling back the foreskin.

''Who else is here?'' I combated, kissing the tiny ridges of her ears.

Her shoulder heaved, curling around my chin, as my tongue probed deeper. It was tingling, electric. She crushed her thighs together around my sides. She pulled my pajamas to knee length, and stroked my cock harder than usual.

''Another kiss?'' I whispered.

Her lips, moist and open joined mine, once again. Our tongues connected, and we inhaled each other's breath. Chunks of chicken that were stuck between her teeth, passed into mine and vice versa.

''Mmmrgh!'' she moaned in my mouth, seeking to have me slow down. Our lips devoured each other, like a pacifier placates a baby. We kept on kissing, lost in each other. As if foreplay was our only option. Her hand on my cock graze lightly, getting it wetter by the second. I had aroused myself to the point, where I could no longer resist her warm body. What has started must always find an end to it. My erection poked urgently as she encircled it with her fingers and slid them up and down its length.

In a bold move, I flipped her under me, and I got myself completely undressed and lay on top of her. she wanted to kiss me again. I let her. And had me panting hard! Although our kisses were long and drawn out, and in their way surprisingly hungry and heated, and quite exhausting too. Her hands roved my back aimlessly, as we still kissed. The suggestions she whispered were naughty and tempting. Lingering kisses, our tips probing deep.

My lips travelled down to her neck, and she gasped as my lips caressed her neck. We began to spoon, I continue to kiss her neck, slowly, gently, deliberately teasing, trailing kisses from the nape of her neck up and around to the bottom of her ear.

''Oh, Ash…''

Lips glide over her neck, as I gave her little bites and nips now and then. I could feel juices running down her thighs. Thankfully our couch is scotch guarded.

I went south, and flicked her nipple with my tongue. Her pink nipples stood proud, growing a little more, maybe from the same sensation given to them earlier. I dove for it, clamping my teeth around one of her stiffened nipples, causing Mist to yawp. I nibble each one, twirling my tongue around it. I suck and licked them to a fever pitch.

I strictly kept my hands on Misty's mounds, impeding them from further going down. Misty's pain hadn't attenuated yet, and I didn't want to excess it any further. We were just having a passionate quickie. But wait? We just had to hold off intercourse right? I mean we can still go for some oral. Why do I get ideas always this late?!

I extracted my lips from her papillas, and upraise myself from her. My knees were at her sides, as I jutted my bloated erection forward, in front of her lips. She grasped her extended hands and pulled me to her by the hips, until my engorged head touched her lips. She tongued out the sensitive backside of the cockhead, and ran the flat of her tongue up the length. From the thick base to the mushroom head, my thickness was coated in her glistening saliva.

A devious smile creeping slowly, insidiously across her pretty face. Suddenly, her right hand gripped me around the base of my shaft, her left found the nest of the scrotum, and she encircled it, clutching me around its base until my shaved nads were squeezed tightly in their sack, like overripe fruit ready to burst its skin. I emitted a long, guttural groan.

Her right hand began stroking my distended staff, her mouth left my bulbous head and dropped to the overinflated balls. Holding it gently in her fingers, she kissed along the length, and holding it up her forehead, to kiss my balls. She knows, I enjoy having attention paid to my balls. She engulfs my balls in her mouth, while my pole is plumb on her face. She began licking and slurping with wild abandon, taking turns sucking one, then the other, and then opening her mouth wide to take them both in.

More involuntary sounds escaped my lips, as her tongue and lips, soft and full, played with my sensitive testicles: "Ooohhh, gggggoooooddddd, gggrrrhhh, fffaaa... ccckkk!" In between her twirling tongue and frenzied suckling, I could feel her breath gently fanning my jewels, caressing them with its hot, moist passion.

She smiled broadly. "I love the feel of your smooth balls in my mouth. It turns me on so much, baby!"

 _Good to know!_

I peered upon her face again, to learn that she was staring at me with lust that she could burn a hole in my head, as she brushed her hand over my wetted shaft, above her head, her mouth and tongue paying homage to my jizz makers at the moment. Having my ball sack shaved would always please May or Dawn. It would proscribes my balls from emitiing that pungent, sweaty odor. For me, shaving off the hairs from my balls was always a chivalrous thing to do, as I find it quite a turn on. Every Sunday morning—razor off the unwanted hair. I started doing this after my first time with May, once I discovered she went out of her way to control her own pubes. It was only right thing to do.

She releases the nuts and my bulbous, glistening, purple-coloured tip was being licked by her. I purr at the sensation of her lips. I was lost deep in my own thoughts, that Misty yanked me down to her. Her sultry mouth attached to my flute once again. Now she wasn't making manual contact, but rather extending her tongue outward along the underside of my cock and the spongy ridge that ran its length.

Our eyes had never taken off sight from each other. It were as if they were communicating. No words needed to be expressed. Our eye contact burned each other. The desire and lust I want from her are there, never hidden, but underneath is softness and desire to fulfill my needs as well. I brush her hair aside, and she lapped up my pre cum greedily. She circled her tongue around the tip, lapping and tickling the underside of my boner, driving me berserk with pleasure. She pleased me further, by sliding the whole of me in her mouth to her throat.

Then, she reached out for my taut loins again, her palms cupping the frontal projections of my pelvis while her fingers gripped the sides of my hips, and pulling and pushing my torso back and forth, she began fucking her throat with my cantilevered shaft. I just kneeled there inches above her breasts, as much an observer as a participant, and let Misty have her way with my throbbing erection. I felt my head penetrating her throat repeatedly, plunging in again and again until she was taking perhaps two-thirds of my length.

''Ackkk!'' she choked. My cock was thrusted forcefully all the way down her mouth, impacting her throat. She gagged and slobbered on the thick member, rolling her eyes the back of her head. My nuts rested on her chin. She felt her throat pinch and air cut off. Her mind was going hazy, as she glurged.

After a minute or so of ferocious deep throating, she tried to take even more, but another inch of my thick rod was obviously too much, and she started gagging, emitting throaty coughs and copious spatters of drool. Then, as she released involuntarily, my slimy cock exploded from her throat in an unholy spray of saliva and sputum. She twisted to the side, coughing up due to suffocation.

I didn't know what to do - Misty had been in control - and though I wanted her to keep going, where we would go from here was entirely her decision. It took her a half minute to gather herself, her face was hot red, and her breaths were heavy. It was like she dived, swam and but didn't surface up. Like air supply being blocked.

''Mist, I think we should end it here.'' I advised, fully knowing back it was gonna be countered somehow.

''…(deep breath)…A-sh.. …I really… can't.''

''Misty, we have to control it. We can't always let our desires take over.''

''I..m..sorry…Ash.'' she panted, quickly chugging a large sip of water from the bottle on the coffee table. She gulped and continued. ''But, when I'm with you, that's all I can think of.''

''Mist…You are in pain.'' I argued. ''I know this. May and Dawn weren't recoup in less than a day's time. You have to listen to me. We have to stall intercourse temporarily.''

''Oh I'm not bringing my sore holes into this one,'' she smugly stated that, as she signaled me that we needed to be upstairs. Guess we had to take a raincheck on that ice cream. She mounted me once again as we headed back upstairs. I'm not sure what she meant by that last part she posited. Maybe we will stagger across something. But I still wanted to know

''What's on your mind, Mist?''

My question was only answered with a complacent yet chilling gaze.

 **XXX**

''I don't know if this's really a good idea, Mist.'' I was kneeling down on all fours of the bed, and Misty was positioned behind me. A six inch long strap on dildo, which I assumed belonged to May, lined up behind me and was the only thing separating mine and Misty's hips. I had no idea Misty would resort to this. This is my first time with a strap on, and I'm about to welcome a dildo in my ass. Should I be excited or petrified?

''Oh, you gonna love this!'' she urged, trailing kisses down my shoulder to all over my back. Her hands were patting my ass cheeks.

She spat on my ass crack, and applied it in my corn hole, using her index finger. I hissed. She squeezed my ass, and widened my hole using two fingers. I squirmed my torso around, clasping my mouth to hers. And without biding any time, she entered me properly. The beginning of the head plunged inside with resistance.

''AHHHH! FUUUCKKKK!'' I screamed into her mouth, tapping hard against the mattress.

''Now you know how it feels,'' she derided, as she increased the speed of her thrusts. I groaned and whined, she hugged me from behind but didn't have any mercy on my brown star.

I managed to loosen my anal muscles and she pushed it all the way in with the help of her spit and Vaseline. Still it was quite a painful experience. I didn't think that this would be a suitable alternative, yet I'll meld in Misty's way.

But there was just one query that I somehow wanted cleared: _How are we supposed to know when we are done?!_

XXX

All night she took her retribution in different positions. Missionary followed doggy. Third one down was where I had to ride her in both manners: my back facing her as well as my front. She lifted my leg and propelled inside me from the sideway. But she was smart. She didn't went for the whole game, as it was just a practical. One of us had to be capable of walking.

Morning hit us like a club in the face. We got back to our regular lives. We kept the day for only household chores, which I did most of all and went out in the night. Saturday arrived, sooner than expected. The day was spent in other formal work, organizing with the party that was next day. Misty took me shopping and got me an early present. I returned the lovely gesture with the purchase of a diamond ring.

May and Dawn had declined that I didn't need to pick them up at the airport, so we used the time for… _You know.._

XXX

Tucked into the silken quilt, sleep pooling on their eyelids, the bed was filled with soft sounds of them asleep. They were spent. They had messed up another beddable bedsheet. All they did was just have oral but in parts, and sets. They were so wrapped in their profound sleep, unaware the doorknob had just jiggled and two ladies had made their way in.

Setting their bags down they caught the glimpse of the figures, buried in sleep. With a soft aww, they smiled at each other, and shred their clothes off, crawling on the bed to join them.

And as Ash had Misty wrapped around him, the sensation of large mushy globes that touched his back, curled his lips into a gratifying smile.

* * *

 **Alright! That's where the curtain falls for now. May and Dawn are back! if you think this wasn't as satisfying, then prepare yourselves for a 20000 word, erotic, fetishious, Two on Two Tag, BDSM, FFFM, smutty end.**

 **Unfortunately a few competitive exams are coming at me this month end and a couple of months after, so I may be late to upload the last chapter of Misty Arc. Let's say October. Just a head's up.**

 **And keep a regular check with me for any of your ideas. I'll gladly accept it.**


End file.
